Trick or treat? You mean Hugs or Kisses!
by Revolutionaries14
Summary: Boo! Hey everyone I am back with part five of my Care Bear series and I intend on trying to make it Halloween/Thanksgiving/Christmas themed but I may be bad at it. In this section the bears and their cousins must rescue Bright heart will they find No heart's real goal? Or will they just enjoy the holidays? Of course reviews are welcome.
1. Rainbow Rescue

After a few hours since we left off...

* * *

As they all approached No Heart's castle Innocent Heart, Brave Heart, and Tenderheart went ahead to get a general sense of the area.

As they all landed the three of them poked their heads up from behind the cloud they were behind and Tenderheart said "You guys see anything?"

Innocent Heart and Brave Heart shook their head and Tenderheart said "Okay so we'll sneak around make sure No Heart doesn't have any obvious traps then go back get Hugs and Tugs and move forward from there."

Innocent and Brave Heart nodded and slide down the rain cloud with a splash at the bottom.

Innocent Heart flicked some of the water off and said "Well, that was unexpected."

Brave Heart laughed and helped her up and said "Come on you."

And the two began to follow Tenderheart as he made his way over to another rain cloud.

Once the three made it there Innocent Heart asked "So, why exactly does No Heart hate the Care Bears?"

Tenderheart and Brave Heart shrugged and Tenderheart shrugged and said "That's how it's always been, I guess."

Innocent raised an eyebrow and said "You guess? Isn't it your guys like code, or something, to understand someone better before you judge them?"

Tenderheart looked at her and said "Look now isn't the time for this."

Innocent sighed and said "I guess so it looks clear do you think we should go get Hugs and Tugs now?"

Tenderheart sighed and said "I still don't know if I like the idea of them being bait."

Brave Heart shook his head and said "Not bait more like... reasonable deception."

Tenderheart gave him a look and said "You know what I mean."

Innocent Heart smiled and said "Look Tenderheart they're gonna be fine. They're tough kids."

Tenderheart sighed and said "I know, it's just what if No Heart catches on?"

Brave Heart shook his head and said "No way, we won't let that happen now will we?"

Tenderheart rolled his eyes and said "Then let's go get them."

And he slid down the cloud followed by Brave Heart and Innocent Heart.

As they all landed Innocent Heart again flicked off some water and said "We really should have brought towels."

Brave Heart laughed and said "I guess we should have."

Innocent gave him a smile and got a weird feeling in her gut but she just shook it off.

Quickly they regrouped with the others and gave them a general idea about No Heart's castle.

Soon after they hopped in all the cloud cars and rainbow rollers and made their way back to Care-a-lot...

* * *

As soon as they got back Tenderheart and the others had to work out a few more mechanics while Hugs, Tugs, and the red cub played outside.

They had a general plan, where Hugs and Tugs would stand by the back door and ring the bell and as soon as No Heart, Beastly or Shreeky opened the door they would charge in, when Innocent Heart asked "So, just like that?"

Brave Heart nodded and said "What else is there?"

Tenderheart sighed and said "I'm not sure either."

Brave Heart chuckled and said "When are you ever sure Tenderheart?"

Tenderheart gave him a look but Innocent Heart stepped in and said "Look, I don't know it just seemed like we should have a plan B in case... you know something goes wrong." She said while looking over at the three as they ran around outside.

True Heart nodded and said "I couldn't agree more Innocent but I mean what could we possible do for a plan B?"

Innocent Heart began to rack her brain and said "Don't you guys have a Rainbow Rescue Beam of some sort?"

Grumpy groaned and said "Oh no not that old thing again."

Before rubbing the old spot on his head where he had bumped it before.

Innocent Heart gave him a look and said "What's the problem?"

Grumpy sighed and said "The Rainbow Rescue Beam hasn't been used in forever, I don't think I can even find it, let alone get it on."

Swift Heart gave him a reassuring smile "Come on Grumpy you can fix it."

The others nodded and agreed causing Grumpy to groan again before saying "Oh why do these things always happen to me?"

He suddenly felt a tug and his arm and looked to see Hugs and Tugs, who must have made their way back in without anyone noticing, and they both said "Please!?"

With big eyes and that caused Grumpy caved and say "Oh alright."

Causing everyone to cheer. He sighed and said "Look I see what I can do but without Bright Heart I might not even get it to work."

Good Luck smiled and said "I can help!"

Playful Heart laughed and said "Me too!"

Grumpy sighed and said "Okay, come on."

And they left the room to go check on the abandoned Rainbow Rescue Beam...

* * *

As soon as they left the room the red cub, Hugs, and Tugs all decided to take a break from playing.

Hugs and Tugs sat in Grumpy's and Playful Heart's seats while the red cub preferred to stand next to True Heart who smiled down at him as he held onto her leg.

As the meeting continued the red cub couldn't help but notice Wish Bear half staring, half not staring at him which made him a little nervous and caused him to hide behind True Heart a little more.

Wish bear felt bad about it and held her head down a little but fortunately for her True Heart noticed and looked back at the red cub before kneeling down to him and saying "Hey, buddy don't be scared of her that's Wish Bear she's a friend of mine."

The cub's face seemed to lighten up a little before he immediately began to become shy again.

True Heart made a face and said "Come on." And she stretched out a hand to him which he took and she gave Wish bear a hand signal and they both began to sneak away from the meeting.

As soon as they were out of the room True Heart let go of the club's hand which caused him to hide behind her leg again.

True Heart smiled and sighed saying "Sorry, he seems to get shy around adults."

Wish bear smiled and said "I can tell."

Before kneeling down to his eye level and saying "Hey buddy, do you remember me?"

The cub tilted it's head in confusion before Wish bear said "I'm the one that found you remember?"

Suddenly the club's eyes light up and he let go of True Heart's leg and gave Wish bear a big hug that nearly knocked her back from sheer surprise.

Wish Bear hugged him back while laughing saying "Okay, now you remember."

And after a few seconds they let go and Wish Bear stood back up but not before the cub stretched his arms up and wanted to be picked up.

Wish Bear gave True Heart a smile before leaning over and picking him up saying "Well, I'm certainly feeling the love how about you?"

True Heart smiled and said "Well, he does seem to like you."

Wish Bear smiled as well and said "Yes, it seems." And she tickled his stomach causing him giggle a little.

True Heart sighed and asked "You thought of a name yet?"

Wish Bear sighed and said "I'm not sure exactly. I mean me and Bedtime touched on it but we only came up with one."

True Heart tilted her head and said "And what's that?"

Wish Bear blushed a little and said "I thought Dreams Bear would be a good name."

True Heart nodded and said "I like it, think it fits him perfectly. Huh buddy?"

Dreams Bear smiled and seemingly nodded in approval. Wish Bear laughed and said "I guess Dreams Bear it is."

And she lightly pinched his cheek which caused him to laugh and gave her another hug.

Which caused her to blush quite little harder but just made True Heart chuckle and put a hand on her stomach...

* * *

Bright Heart woke up from a dazed state to find himself in some sort of cell.

He blinked a few times before everything came into focus and he shook his head. "What...oh yeah No Heart got me." Before standing up and dusting himself off.

He then walked over to the door and tugged on the handle a little before falling backwards onto the ground. "Ow." He said around to no one in particular.

He quickly stood up, however once he heard another door open and he quickly dove over to his cell bed and waited for the door to open.

Once it did he acted like he had just woken up for the first time.

He sat up and saw Shreeky and Beastly standing there and he asked "Wh...what happened."

Shreeky crossed her arms and said "You're in No heart's dungeon Care Bear!"

Bright heart sighed and stood up and said "Just let me go Shreeky! Or I'll or I'll!"

She chuckled and said "Or you'll what?"

Bright heart thought for a moment and said "Care Bear Cousin! Stare!"

And he started at Beastly and Shreeky who were momentarily caught off guard and had to duck for cover.

As soon as they did Bright heart made a run for it.

But didn't make it very far because as soon as he got out of the cell some sort of magical net fell on him and he couldn't move or stare.

Shreeky stood up and dusted herself off before saying "Well, well, well looks like you almost got away Care Bear Cousin."

Bright heart tried to break the net but it had him good and secure.

Shreeky then looked at Beastly and said "Beastly throw him back in that cell." Beastly nodded and went forward and began to drag Bright heart back into the cell.

Once back in the cell Shreeky closed the door and the two left Bright heart sighed and again tried to figure out a way out of the cell but no matter what he couldn't, but something caught his eye.

He got low and crept up to a hole in the wall and he looked out.

On the outside he saw some of No heart's dark clouds and he sat back and thought for a moment before lighting up his tummy symbol and staring out the hole and through the clouds in hopes that it may reach Care-a-lot to let the others know he was here or at least he was okay...

* * *

Grumpy, Playful heart, and Good Luck all walked into the room where they kept Grumpy and Bright heart's spare or broken inventions. Grumpy groaned and said "Oh it will take hours to find it."

Playful heart giggled and said "Bet you it won't."

Grumpy gave him a sly smile and said "Winner gets to throw a pie at the loser's head."

Playful heart nodded and said "You're on."

But before the two could even look Good Luck shouted "I think I found it!"

Grumpy grin faded and he ran over to find the Rainbow Rescue Beam sitting in the corner of the room just collecting dust.

Playful heart laughed and said "Guess I win Grumpy."

And Grumpy just groaned and said "Oh why do these things always happen to me?"

He sighed and the walked over to the machine and opened up where all the gears where and began to move some things around.

Good Luck walked over and asked "Need any help Grumpy?"

Grumpy went to sit up but hit his head and he said "Ow! Oh not this again."

Good Luck tried to hide his laugh and said "Are you okay Grumpy?"

Grumpy nodded and said "Yeah, anyways could you go get me some tools this may take longer than I thought." And he went back to working.

Good Luck began to look around before spotting the tools and grabbing them for Grumpy saying "Got them."

Grumpy slid out and grabbed a heart shaped wrench before sliding back under.

Good Luck decided to sit down and let Grumpy work...

* * *

True Heart, Dreams Bear, and Wish Bear all rejoined the meeting and sat down.

Tenderheart barely noticed while he talked to the others. "..So, once again as soon as Hugs and Tugs draw No Heart to the door we move in, all right?"

Swift Heart sighed and said "We get it Tenderheart!"

Tenderheart was about to say something when Brave Heart said "Well, what do we do after we get inside?"

Tenderheart sighed and said "Basically we move in and grab Bright Heart then make our way back."

Brave Heart nodded and said "And what about Shreeky and Beastly?"

Tenderheart sighed and said "We do what we always do stare them away then move on okay?" They all nodded and sat in an awkward silence.

After a few minutes Dreams bear slid out of his chair and made his way over to Hugs and Tugs who were twirling their thumbs.

He shook his head and then noticed an open door where Grumpy, Good Luck, and Playful Heart went into.

He looked around before sneaking in and looking around. He heard Grumpy talking with Playful Heart and Good Luck before he made his way up some boxes and watched as Grumpy and the others worked.

As he watched he noticed that Playful Heart was itching to leave but couldn't, and he noticed that Good Luck was nearly sleeping when suddenly Grumpy said "Hey guys?"

They both shot up and asked "What?"

Grumpy turned something and said "Could you go get me some oil? We keep some in the back." They both nodded and ran off.

As soon as they were gone Grumpy sighed and slide out from under the rescue beam when suddenly he felt like someone was watching him.

He looked around a little bit, but before he spotted Dreams Bear the little bear managed to slip behind the box he was on top of and Grumpy just shrugged and left to go give the others an update.

Dreams bear pulled himself up and then slide down to the Rainbow Rescue Beam he tilted his head then saw the buttons and couldn't help but touch one.

He looked around and then reached for one when he felt someone pick him up and turned to see Wish Bear who said "There you are."

Dreams Bear crossed his arms and pouted a little which made Wish Bear nervous so she said "Look I know you want to check out the machine but I don't think Grumpy would appreciate that."

Dreams Bear sighed and jumped out of Wish bears arms and on to the floor.

Wish bear gave him a smile and he sighed and took her hand as the two walked out of the room...


	2. The Plan in Motion

Grumpy was talking really fast to Swift Heart when she asked him "Hey Grumpy?"

He stopped what he saying and asked "Yeah?"

She sighed and said "Slow down I can't understand a word your saying."

He blushed and said "Sorry, sorry I was just saying that I'm not sure I can get the thing to work I mean all the wires are mixed and heh it's pretty rusty."

She smiled and said "It'll be fine you can do it."

Grumpy shook his head and said "I don't know… what if I screw it up?"

She grabbed his hand and said "Don't think like that. Think about how much everyone would appreciate it if you're successful."

He nodded and said "I guess you're right."

She gave him a smile of confidence and said "Of course I am." And gave him a kiss.

Grumpy nodded and said "Well, I best get back to work!" And ran off before catching himself and slowing to a casual walk as Swift Heart shook her head.

Once back inside in the room he rolled under the Rainbow Rescue Beam and moved some of the wires around until they seemed to be in place he sighed and slid out and wiped some sweat off his fore head before hearing Playful Heart laughing and saying "I got the oil Grumpy!"

Before throwing it to Grumpy who wasn't ready and the can landed on his head and began to drop down he wiped some from his eyes and crossed his arms saying "Gee thanks a lot Playful Heart."

Playful Heart giggled and said "Sorry Grumpy, fortunately I brought extra!"

Grumpy rolled his eyes and began to clean up his head before saying "Oh just hand me the can."

And Playful Heart gently handed him the can before relaxing and saying "Well Grumpy?"

Grumpy fidgeted with something before saying "I think that should do it." Before sliding out and brushing himself off.

Playful laughed and said "Well, give it a test!"

Grumpy nodded and pushed a few of the buttons and the machine brightened up and the gem at the top of the area shined Grumpy crossed his fingers and waited.

After a second a rainbow shined down and suddenly Tugs and Hugs appeared dazed and confused.

Grumpy cheered and said "Yes!"

Tugs shook his head and said "How'd we get in here?"

Grumpy was pushing some buttons but said "Sorry Hugs and Tugs but I had to test the machine."

They shrugged and hoped down to his side and watched him work.

He brought up a screen and said "Alright come on we gotta tell the others."

And ran off with Playful and Hugs right behind him but Tugs fell behind and looked at the machine and was about to hit a button when Grumpy said "Come on!" And Tugs snapped back to reality and ran off to follow.

As they joined the others in the meeting area Grumpy, for once, was really excited and said "It's working! It's working!"

Tenderheart stood up and said "Really?"

Grumpy nodded and said "We're all ready to go!"

Tenderheart nodded and said "Well, let's get to it!" And they all ran off to their respected vehicles...

* * *

Bright Heart was getting rather bored and was trying to distract himself by making a ball and bouncing it against a wall for a couple minutes when he got an idea.

He jumped up and took a deep breath before contouring up a small hammer. He nodded and said "Less subtle but hey!" and he walked over to the door and hit up the hinge before catching the small nail and watching the door lean a little.

He took a deep breath before hitting the next one and catching that one and he watched the door fall down triggering the net which fell on the door allowing him to run as he heard some footsteps.

Once he cleared a corner he took a deep breath and said "Phew." And wiped away some sweat.

He got low and started sneaking but he saw some shadows and stopped and ducked down.

Soon they left and he continued on his way. After a few minutes he found a door and looked through the key hole and it seemed empty so he slowly made his way inside and lurked in the shadows.

Suddenly out of nowhere No Heart appeared and he was furious "Shreeky!"

Shreeky peeked around the corner and said "Um... yes Uncle?"

No Heart chuckled sarcastically and said "Come in here."

She nodded and walked in and said "Everything terrible?"

He seemed to smile before turning around and yelling "That bear or whatever has escaped! Go find him!"

She nodded and said "Y...yes uncle." And she ran off.

Bright Heart sighed and continued to make his way around the giant castle.

As he walked around he couldn't seemed to find an exit. As he rounded a corner he saw a few shadows and slid down low as they passed over him.

He sighed and said "That's gotta be my exit." And he began running down the hallway just to be tripped by a trip wire and another net fell on him.

He struggled when Beastly came out chuckling saying "I got him! I got him!"

Shreeky suddenly came running down the hall and said "Huh looks like you can do something right fur ball!"

Beastly bit his lip and said "What now Shreeky?"

Shreeky thought for a moment then said "Let's take him to uncle No Heart."

Beastly nodded and began to drag Bright Heart back to No Heart's thunder pit. As Bright Heart struggled they walked inside with Shreeky having a wide grin and saying "Uncle No Heart!"

No Heart turned around and said "Ah Shreeky! I see you found our...guest."

Shreeky laughed and said "Yup and it was all me."

Beastly looked at her and said "Hey, but I..."

She suddenly put her hand on his mouth and said "Never mind him."

No Heart laughed and said "That's my girl."

Before rubbing her head and saying "Well, it's time we got this new potion under way huh?"

Shreeky nodded and said "Of course uncle No Heart."

And she folded her hands into an evil pyramid before watching him pick up a vile and say a few foreign magic words and dropping it inside the cauldron.

As some red mist appeared the room suddenly got darker and he said "Arise! Arise!" And raised his hands and the cloud shot up before circling and forming a the shape of a person.

Then the mist disappeared and stood a red headed woman wearing a sparkling red dress and she said "Hello." Bright Heart had stopped struggling do to the amazement.

But No Heart seemed unfazed but rather angry. "What is this!"

The woman crossed her arms and said "Well, I've been called a lot of things but for the sake of time call me Vapor."

Shreeky got a weird look and said "Vapor?"

Vapor smiled and said "Short for Vaporous."

No Heart flipped through his spell book and said "Ah blast I did the wrong spell!"

Shreeky crossed her arms and said "Who is she Uncle?"

No Heart was about to say something when Vapor said "Allow me. I am what you would call a...mixed spirit, basically I have the ability to charm anyone and everyone but I am also notorious for back stabbing if someone were to double cross me."

Shreeky looked a Beastly who was looking at her and shrugged.

No Heart turned and said "You are not supposed to be here, now leave!"

With some thunder in the background.

Vapor shook her head and said "Aren't you gonna give me a chance."

As she wrapped a hand around No Heart which made him seem to blush and he stuttered as he said "Le...Le. Leave Now!"

Vapor sighed and said "You asked for it."

And she took a step back and her eyes went from normal to a bright red and she seemed to grow red wings and she grew nearly ten times her size all while making a horrible screech which made Bright Heart and the others cover their ears.

She smirked and said in a rather demonic voice "Now? Where were we?" And she picked up No Heart with her hand and said "Will you reconsider my offer?"

No Heart was stunned but said "O...okay...yes you can stay!"

She smiled and set him down before shrinking down to her normal form and she said "Great!"

Before walking over to Bright Heart and cutting him free which gave him the opportunity to run which he took.

Shreeky was about to go after him when Vapor stopped her and said "No, let him go."

No Heart was about to yell but he remembered how she was just a few seconds ago and said nothing.

Vapor smiled and said "Well, how about you show me my room?"

No Heart was confused but he said "Of course right this way." And he nearly tripped as he walked...

* * *

As most of the Care Bears and Care Bears Cousins flew through the sky Tenderheart looked over at Brave Heart and asked "Is that radio working?"

Brave Heart flicked and button and said "Roger, Roger you there Grumpy?"

And he let go of the button, after a few seconds Grumpy on the other end said "Of course I'm here."

Brave Heart nodded and said "See."

Tenderheart rolled his eyes and said "Everything still intact Grumpy?"

After a brief silence Grumpy said "It looks like it."

Tenderheart sighed and then began to relax right before leaning forward again. Brave Heart shook his head and kept driving until something hit Tenderheart in the face, Brave Heart stopped and said "You okay Tenderheart?"

Tenderheart talk was muffled then he pulled off Bright Heart's symbol and said "Yeah, well at least we know Bright Heart is okay."

Brave Heart nodded before saying "I guess we should hurry."

Tenderheart nodded and Brave Heart stepped on the gas.

After a few minutes they arrived at No Heart's castle and landed behind a group of storm clouds. Once everyone was out of their vehicles they all met up and Innocent Heart said "So, everyone ready?"

Hugs and Tugs nodded as did the others and Innocent Heart said "Okay let's go." And Hugs and Tugs jumped over the cloud and began running toward the door but slowed down before they reached it.

The others watched and waited as they walked up and knocked rather loudly.

After a few minutes Shreeky opened the door and said "Who..."

But she was cut off by Tugs saying "We're here to get Bright Heart Shreeky!"

Shreeky looked at them and started laughing saying "Just you two?"

Tugs and Hugs nodded and Shreeky, in a rather sarcastic voice said "Okay, just follow me."

And she turned around and walked inside and Hugs and Tugs shrugged and followed. Once they were inside the others made a run for it and Tenderheart caught the door before it closed and locked and they sneaked their way in.

Once inside Tenderheart said "Okay, everyone split up and find Bright Heart, or Hugs and Tugs."

They all nodded and left in different directions...

* * *

Brave Heart and Innocent Heart went together down one of the hallways and Innocent said "We should probably try the dungeon or something."

Brave Heart nodded and said "I agree." And the two went down some stairs and turned around a corner.

As they looked around Innocent Heart asked Brave Heart "Hey, Brave Heart?"

Brave Heart looked at her and said "Yeah?"

She tilted her head and said "How come you guys fight No Heart?"

Brave Heart looked at her and said "Beside the fact he's bent on taking people's feelings away?"

She nodded and he shrugged "No one really know except True Heart and Noble Heart."

Innocent nodded and said "Really?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, say didn't you ask Tenderheart this?"

She nodded and said "Yes, but I'm rather ambitious about things."

He laughed and said "I can tell, wait I hear something." And the two ducked down low near the wall and watched as a distant shadow approached rather fast.

Brave Heart crouched down low and said "Stay down."

In a hushed tone then after a minute he lunged forward with an "Oof!" And tackled something.

Innocent Heart got up and saw Brave Heart pinning down Bright Heart to the floor.

She started to laugh but said "Brave Heart I think we found Bright Heart."

She said while holding a hand on her mouth.

Brave Heart suddenly realized that it was Bright Heart and got up and dusted himself off before saying "Sorry, partner."

Bright Heart dusted himself off and said "That's alright I think I'll be okay." As he too stood up and dusted himself off.

Innocent Heart walked over to them and said "We should probably tell the others."

They nodded and the three took off down the hallway once they made their way out of the hallway Brave Heart said "Where do you think they'd take Hugs and Tugs?"

Bright Heart looked at them and said "You brought Hugs and Tugs here!"

Brave Heart and Innocent blushed in shame and Brave Heart said "Yeah, not our proudest moment."

Bright Heart shook his head and said "They probably took them to the thunder pit."

Both Innocent and Brave Heart nodded and Bright Heart said "Come on this way." And they took off...

* * *

Hugs and Tugs were following Shreeky while sticking close to each other.

They had only been to No Heart's castle once and now it seemed a lot spooky than before.

As they walked Shreeky laughed and said "Scared?"

Hugs shook a little but Tugs stuck his chest out and said "Not at all... Shreeky!"

She started laughing and said "You will be." And Tugs suddenly felt afraid but still kept up the image for Hugs' sake.

Shreeky opened a door and said "Oh Uncle No Heart!"

No Heart was grumbling over his cauldron when he turned around and said "What!"

Shreeky smiled and said "Guess who I found?" And she stepped aside to reveal Hugs and Tugs standing side by side.

No Heart laughed and said "Good work Shreeky. Now I can retry my experiment."

Suddenly a door opened and Vapor walked in and said "Hey, um...No Heart right?"

No Heart's posture suddenly changed from a relaxed to a irritated state and he said "Yes, Vapor?" He said with some bitterness.

Vapor just shrugged it off and said "By any chance do..."

She then noticed Hugs and Tugs and said "Who are they?"

No Heart seemed to get more angry and he said "None of your concern!"

She raised an eyebrow at him and said "Excuse me?"

He tugged at his robe and said "Nothing."

She shook her head and said "Hey, guys what are your names."

Tugs puffed his chest out again and said "I'm Tugs!"

And Hugs muttered "And I'm Hugs."

Vapor knelt down and said "Those are cool names." And she let out a smile that seemed to relax the two cubs.

No Heart however said "Enough! Shreeky take them away!"

Vapor got an annoyed look on her face and she turned around and said "Take them where?"

No Heart blind with rage said "To the dungeon!"

This however upset Vapor who's eyes began to glow red and she said "I don't think so."

No Heart pointed at her and said "You don't run the show around here! I do!"

Vapor looked at Hugs and Tugs and said "You might wanna run." And the two took off...


	3. Break Out

Tenderheart and Funshine were walking down a corridor when two of No Heart's shadows appeared and caused them to stop dead in their tracks.

The shadows noticed them too and suddenly got scared looks and ran off.

Tenderheart looked at Funshine who shrugged and said "Guess we scared them." And they kept moving.

After a few steps the turned around a sharp corner, then another, and Tenderheart said "Man an awful lot of twists and turns in this castle."

Funshine smiled and said "Yeah, but hey at least it's not dark."

As if almost on cue the nearby torch went out and the room went pitch black and Tenderheart said "You were saying?"

Funshine laughed and said "Relax Tenderheart, were there's a will there's a light!"

Tenderheart looked at her funny and said "I don't think that's the expression."

Funshine rolled her eyes and concentrate before creating a tiny smiling sun from her tummy symbol and said "See?"

Tenderheart rolled his eyes and said "Well, we might wanna keep moving." And the two kept walking down the hallway.

After a few turns Tenderheart thought he heard the sound of footsteps and said "Say you hear something?"

Funshine turned around and said "No." And they both stopped and listened but the sounds seemed to stop.

Shrugging they kept moving till they both turned around and were tackled by Hugs and Tugs who both hugged the two and Tenderheart chuckled and said "Hi guys."

Tugs gave Tenderheart a tighter hug and said "Tenderheart we're scared!"

Hugs nodded and said "Yeah."

Tenderheart looked at Funshine who said "Hey, guys its okay."

Tenderheart nodded and said "It's okay to be scared just as long as you face the thing that scares you."

Tugs looked at him and said "Really Tenderheart?"

He smiled and said "Yeah, now come on we gotta go find the others." They both nodded and stood up.

After Tenderheart had gotten back up he shot his tummy symbol down the hallway and then said "Come on."

And they all began to make their way back to the others...

* * *

Back in Care-a-lot Grumpy was trying to balance a wrench on his nose out of boredom while Swift Heart and Dreams Bear just sat back.

After a few seconds the wrench began to tip and it fell off and hit Grumpy on the foot causing him to yelp.

This caused Swift Heart and Dreams Bear to both chuckle.

Grumpy was rubbing his foot and he said "Glad to see you two find this funny."

Swift Heart just shrugged and said "Oh come on Grumpy it was funny."

He shook his head and said "Just wish the others would be back by now."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Say, why don't you just beam them here?"

Grumpy shook his head and said "The system wouldn't be able to handle it, it could crash or worse."

Swift nodded and got up on her crutches, walked over to him and said "So, what are we gonna do after this?"

Grumpy shrugged and said "I'm not sure, what do you wanna do?"

She shrugged and said "I don't know! I just thought you might have a plan or something."

He rolled his eyes and said "Always the man with the plan right?"

She nodded and said sarcastically "Well, yeah!"

Grumpy suddenly remembered no one was watching Dreams Bear and he said "Say, is Dreams Bear still there?"

Swift Heart turned around and said "Ut oh."

Grumpy grumbled and said "Stay here I'll look for him."

She nodded and Grumpy left the room. Grumpy tried to think of where Dreams bear might have gone but he came up empty when an idea popped in his head and he quickly turned to the meeting room and checked behind the podium where Dreams bear was hiding and covering his eyes.

Grumpy looked around before leaning down and saying "Are you hiding?" With a smile.

Dreams bear lowered his hands and nodded before getting up and leaving. Grumpy, in a confused state, followed as the little bear, who brought him outside and began to climb a tree.

Grumpy knew better but his curiosity got the better of him and he joined Dreams Bear in the tree.

As he climbed Grumpy noticed the sun was going down and he sighed but kept climbing.

Once at the top he saw Dreams Bear staring out at the sun set and Grumpy crawled his way forward and next to Dreams Bear to get a better view.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Dreams Bear nodded and pointed at the cloud passing over the sun.

Grumpy smiled and said "Curious about what's beyond?" Dreams Bear nodded and sighed.

Grumpy smiled and said "Yeah, been there." Dreams Bear then leaned on Grumpy's arm and Grumpy blush but soon relaxed and enjoyed the monument.

However he nearly jumped out of the tree when he heard Swift Heart scream.

With surprising flexibility and acrobatics he landed on his feet and ran inside to find Swift Heart shielding her face as sparks flew from the rainbow rescue beam. "Oh no!" Grumpy said as he ran over and started pushing buttons.

The machine suddenly made a loud noise that forced both Swift Heart and Grumpy to cover their ears briefly before the machine died.

Grumpy uncovered his eyes and said "Are you okay Swift Heart?"

She nodded and said "Heh that machine isn't that tough."

Grumpy rolled his eyes before asking "Did you touch anything on it?"

Swift Heart put her hands on her hips saying "What are you implying?"

Grumpy held his hands up and said "Nothing, just asking."

Before climbing under and checking the gears and wires again.

Swift Heart sighed and sat down on a box when Dreams Bear walked in a confused look on his face.

Swift Heart smiled and patted the box next to her and Dreams Bear sat down and watched Grumpy work...

* * *

Back at No Heart's castle everyone had met up and were walking out when No Heart had shifted into a dragon of some sort and was chasing them away.

Tenderheart shouted "Run everyone run!" and they all took off.

No Heart kept up though and began shooting fire balls at them all.

As they all curved and weaved Brave Heart turned around and stared at No Heart who knocked it with his wing as if it were nothing.

He then shot a stream of fire at Brave Heart who had fallen back from the burst of wind No Heart's swat had caused and he covered his eyes and said "Oh boy."

But when he didn't feel the fire he opened them to see Innocent Heart holding back the flames with her own stare but she was losing fast.

Realizing this Brave Heart got up and joined in her stare.

Sensing their idea Tenderheart joined them followed by Good Luck and the others who all together began to push back the flames No Heart tried to add more power but to no avail and his flames were extinguished.

Coughing he said "That's the last time you defeat me Care Bears!"

Brave Heart laughed and said "You don't scare us No Heart!"

"Yeah, you big bully!" Said Tugs and Innocent at the same time.

No Heart eyes seemed to explode in anger and hate and he shouted "Shadows! Now!" And the Care Bears turned around confused to see a few Groups of shadows coming at them.

At first everyone was unimpressed until they noticed these shadows had some sort of armor out of curiosity Innocent Heart stared at once of them but watched in horror as it just bounced off and shot back at them which they barely dodged.

"What do we do?" Asked Hugs.

Tenderheart thought for a moment before Loyal Heart said "I got a plan! I'll be right back. Try to get them to group together!" And he ran off in one direction and some of the shadows followed him.

Tenderheart and the others formed a circle with Hugs and Tugs in the middle. "Any ideas Tenderheart?" Said Brave Heart.

Tenderheart shook his head then he snapped his fingers and said "Quick hand me the radio."

Brave Heart threw him the radio and Tenderheart said "You there Grumpy?"

Before waiting. "Yeah I'm here."

Tenderheart sighed and said "Can you rescue beam Hugs and Tugs?"

After a moment of silence Grumpy said "No can do Tenderheart the thing malfunctioned I can't even get it to stay on too long."

Bright Heart had an idea and said "Can you make it move all of us a few feet?"

Grumpy was quiet and the shadows were only a few feet away when suddenly there was a bright flash and then all the Care Bears and their Cousins were transported and the shadows ran into each other.

Suddenly there was a net from the sky and everyone looked up to see Loyal Heart waving from his cloud car.

They all waved back before running to their own cloud cars.

Jumping in they all took off as No Heart tried to fly after them but when Innocent Heart turned around and stared him he was so off guard he feel back down to his castle with a giant crash and a huge dust cloud.

Everyone cheered and Grumpy radioed in "Did it work?"

Tenderheart smiled and said "Yeah, thanks Grumpy." And Tenderheart laid back and said "Well, let's never do that again."

Brave Heart laughed and said "Here, here." Before they all began to laugh...

* * *

No Heart had crashed very hard but would recover in a few hours but his spirit was crushed. "Every time victory is within my grasp those...those!"

Vapor, who must have come out at some point during the fighting sighed and said "Do gooders?"

No Heart shot up and yelled "Who asked you!"

Vapor sighed and said "Yeah, know if you stopped moping around you could actually set a proper trap for them."

No Heart crossed his arms and said "And what would you do?"

Vapor smiled and said "Simple you want to get them to come here quickly and unready so you take something that they aren't prepared for."

No Heart sighed and said "Which is?"

She smiled "Kidnapping their precious cubs."

No Heart shook his head and said "You mean the cubs you let go?"

Vapor smiled and said "That my friend was to earn their trust."

No Heart shook his head again and said "I already tried that didn't work."

She rolled her eyes and said "Probably because you had your niece and...what? Assistant? To do it."

No Heart nodded and said "Your point being?"

She smiled and said "If you want something done right do it yourself."

This interested No Heart and he said "So what's your plan?"

She got an awfully evil smile and said "This way." And No Heart followed her back inside his castle.

Once back inside Shreeky said "Uncle No Heart are you okay?"

No Heart just ignored her and followed Vapor into the thunder pit room.

Shreeky clenched her first and stormed off into her room and said "Who does that woman think she is." And she slammed her door shut but knew no one would care.

She sat down and looked at her mirror and said "Magic mirror I'm feeling snappy now show me something that will make me happy."

The mirror shifted and it showed a few kids slipping and falling on ice, and a bigger kid tripping a smaller one.

Shreeky laughed a little and said "Enough of that!"

And she set her mirror down and looked outside for a moment before saying "Why did I give up my old life?"

Then she sighed and began to pull on her hair and think about her past...

* * *

Back at the Hall of Hearts Grumpy, Swift Heart, Dreams Bear, and Proud Heart (who had joined them.) All waited for the others to come back.

They didn't have to wait long before everyone was back with cheers and laughter.

As they all landed Proud Heart gave Loyal a hug and didn't let go for a few minutes. Loyal blushed and said "Well, at least someone is glad to see me."

She laughed and said "Don't mock me." And he took her hand and the two walked off.

Everyone else soon disappeared after that for they were all exhausted. Grumpy met with Tenderheart to check everything when Tenderheart said he left his notes in the cloud car.

He turned around and ran back to his cloud car but couldn't find the notes in the front seat but when he checked the back he found Hugs and Tugs both fast asleep which made him chuckle.

As he scooped both up and brought them inside the Hall of Hearts and laid them down in the spare beds they had before closing the door quietly.

After words he made his way back to the car and grabbed his notes before returning to Grumpy who was already looking at the Rainbow Rescue Beam to see if it would work again.

Tenderheart sighed and said "Sorry about that."

Grumpy turned a ear and said "Eh, it's fine. Say by any chance do you see a screwdriver anywhere?"

Tenderheart looked around before grabbing one and sliding it to Grumpy. "Thanks."

Grumpy said as he screwed in a loose screw which he assumed caused it to break before.

Tenderheart turned a page when suddenly Swift Heart walked in and said "Hey, Grumpy can you take me home I could really go for a nap."

Grumpy crawled out from under the Rainbow Rescue Beam and said "You mind Tenderheart?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "Go ahead I can wrap things up."

Grumpy nodded and rubbed some oil and grease off of his hands before saying "May I?"

Swift Heart rolled her eyes and said "Why not."

As Grumpy swept her off her feet. Both laughed as they left the room and Tenderheart looked at them and smiled before reading some more notes.

After a few minutes he put his notes down and began to write something down when he thought he heard a door open.

He turned but didn't see anyone he shrugged and kept working. Suddenly there was a knock and he jumped and turned to see Harmony standing there her arms crossed "Still working I see."

He smiled and laughed saying "Yes all work and no play."

She shook her head and said "Well, at least your modest."

He sighed and said "I'm sorry I just gotta make sure we have this on record in case you know it happens in the future and we're...let's say unprepared."

She tilted her head and said "You've made your point, but still wanna grab something to eat first?"

Tenderheart smiled and said "That'd be nice." And the two walked out hand and hand...


	4. R and R

Everyone had left in different groups after they all had returned. Wish bear and Bedtime had decided to take Dreams bear to his new home, Loyal and Proud Heart went back to their house, Grumpy had taken Swift Heart home and decided to stay, Tenderheart had been swayed by Harmony's words and decided to just do all the paper work tomorrow morning and relax tonight. Bright Heart however went to Take Care's clinic to get checked with Gentle Heart, and everyone else went to their own houses to get some shut eye.

* * *

Bedtime opened the door with a yawn as Wish Bear walked in while holding Dreams Bear's hand as he looked around curiously.

Wish Bear smiled and said "This is gonna be your new home."

Dreams Bear looked at her before smiling a little and Wish Bear looked at Bedtime who had fallen asleep in the door way and was leaning on the door causing her to sigh and say "Bedtime!"

And he snapped awake and said "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes and said "Did you set up a crib for him by any chance?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, I had to put it in our room because the paint needs to dry in the other and..."

Wish bear looked at him and said "Our room?"

Bedtime blushed and seemed to snap awake and he said "Well, I um figured...that since...we were...And you..."

She smiled and said "I like it."

Bedtime sighed and wiped his brow while Wish Bear said "Well, it is late we should probably get some sleep."

Bedtime nodded and said "I should go to my post."

Wish Bear nodded and Bedtime walked outside and closed the door while Wish bear said "So, do you wanna get a snack?"

Dreams Bear nodded and Wish Bear said "Well, how about some milk and cookies?"

Dreams Bear looked at her in confusion and she smiled and said "Come on, you'll like it." and she picked him up and they both went into the kitchen.

Wish Bear helped Dreams Bear into a seat while she opened the fridge and grabbed the milk and some cookies from one of her cupboards with a plate and a sippy cup, that she had bought this morning. After she handed them to Dreams bear she sat down and watched him eat before yawning and saying "Long day huh?"

Dreams bear nodded and ate the last of his cookie before pushing the plate away with a smile.

Wish bear smiled and put his dishes in the sink before picking him up and saying "So ready for bed?"

But Dreams Bear wasn't tired and he shook his head Wish bear got a look and said "I'll read you a story."

But Dreams Bear just crossed his arms in defiance and Wish Bear knew she'd have to make him.

So with a reluctant sigh she said "You're not gonna make this easy huh?" And Dreams Bear kept his arms crossed so Wish Bear put him down and left for a second before returning with the pajamas and saying "Pretty please?"

Dreams Bear shook his head and Wish bear said "Alright." and walked over to him and tried to put the top of the pajamas on but Dreams Bear kept moving his arms and slipped out before making a run for it.

Wish Bear chased after him and said "Dreams Bear!"

So she chased him around for a little bit but couldn't catch him. Dreams Bear was laughing and seemed to be having fun, however unfortunately for Dreams Bear the fun would end abruptly when he tripped over his own two feet and fell down.

Wish Bear gasped and ran over to him and picked him up saying "Are you okay?"

Dreams Bear looked at her with tears and showed her his elbow which had a little scrape on it and Wish Bear said "Awww."

And picked him up and brought him to the bathroom and ran some warm water and grabbed a wash cloth that she used to clean the scrape before putting a band-aid with hearts on it and giving it a little kiss saying "Better?"

Dreams Bear wiped his eyes and nodded before giving Wish Bear a hug which made her blush but she hugged him back. This time Dreams Bear allowed Wish Bear to put on his pajamas and she said "Now, how about that story?"

Dreams Bear nodded and Wish Bear brought him to the crib and set him down in it before grabbing a random book and started reading "Once upon a time, there was a young prince who was know for his bravery..."

And she went on and on. The story intrigued Dreams Bear who seemed fascinated with the story, but he fell asleep before the end and started to dream of his own adventure. Wish Bear decided it be rude not to finish. "...And they lived happily ever after. The end."

And she closed the book and set it back before giving Dreams Bear a kiss good night and laying him in his crib before she went to catch some sleep...

* * *

Bright Heart had felt okay, physically, but he knew that if he didn't go to Take Care to get checked on Gentle Heart would both worry and make him go anyways. So he decided to go with Gentle Heart rather than be dragged there.

He knocked on Take Care's door and she opened and said "Who? Bright Heart! I'm glad to see your back! And I'm glad to see you're okay."

Bright Heart smiled and said "Well, I'd like to be sure."

Take Care nodded and said "I see, well come on in." And Bright Heart walked in with Gentle Heart.

Take Care smiled at Gentle Heart and said "So does anywhere hurt or feel sore Bright Heart?"

Bright Heart shook his head and said "No, my feet hurt but that from running during the escape."

Take care nodded and looked at Bright Heart's eyes and ears before saying "Well, did you get hit in the head or anywhere?"

Bright Heart thought about it and said "I did fall down once but it only hurt for a second."

Take Care nodded and said "Well, you should be alright. Get plenty of rest and you should he good as new, but if anything comes up don't be afraid to ask or come on down."

Bright Heart smiled and said "Thanks a bunch Take Care."

She nodded and Bright Heart left with Gentle Heart who said "Thanks a lot Take Care."

Who waved as the two left her home.

As they walked back Gentle Heart gave Bright Heart a hug and said "I'm glad your back."

He hugged her back and said "Me too." And they looked into each other's eyes and continued on their way home.

Soon they made it back to Bright Heart's house and Gentle Heart asked "Is there anything I could get you?"

He smiled and said "No, can I get you anything?"

She blushed and said "No, wanna watch a movie?"

Bright Heart smiled and said "What one?"

Gentle Heart thought to a moment then said "Back to the Future?"

Bright Heart looked at her and said "Ah the legendary Back to the Future."

She shrugged and said "What? I just like the movie is that so bad?" Before almost turning bright red.

Bright Heart smiled and said "Well, I guess time travel is very appealing. And I do like the Rick Astley song."

She clapped her hands and said "Great I'll get some popcorn ready." And she ran off to the kitchen...

* * *

Tenderheart was originally planning on returning to the Hall of Hearts but he and Harmony were having such a fun time it be rude to leave now. She smiled at him and said "So, how's that Swedish thing coming along?"

Tenderheart smirked and said "I haven't really had time to practice, seeming as how No Heart decided to wreak havoc on all of us, but it's coming along." Harmony smiled and said "Well, that's something."

He laughed and said "Anything new in the music industry?"

She laughed and said "Nothing really, though you never know with music some never before publicized artists comes out of the shadows and goes viral then fads into a has been."

Tenderheart rolled his eyes and said "Agreed, I tell yeah though No Heart came this close to getting us." And he pinched his fingers in the air before laughing and saying "But we came out on top in the end."

Harmony smiled and lifted her cup and said "I'll toast to that."Tenderheart nodded and said "Agreed, though I'd like to think he's got some good in him."

Harmony looked at him and said "Really?"

He shrugged and said "Well, yeah I mean everyone got to have some good in them right? Plus he is taking care of his niece."

Harmony shrugged and said "I don't know Tenderheart, we've been fighting No Heart for ages and I'm just not sure he has any good in him. Yes he is taking care of her but look at what he has done to her niece!"

Tenderheart shrugged again and said "I guess it's more of a hope than a fact."

Harmony laughed and said "I know, but hey we've dealt with bigger problems."

Tenderheart laughed and said "I know." And the two kept eating when Harmony said "You know for his sake I hope he has good in him too."

Tenderheart smiled and said "Let's hope. Because if he's not he'll soon find himself very lonely in the world."

Harmony smiled too and said "Well, it is getting late i should probably get some rest before its too late."

Tenderheart smiled and said "Agreed, we should do this more often."

And Harmony stood up and gave Tenderheart a kiss on the cheek and said "We should." before walking out...

* * *

Proud Heart was already asleep but Loyal Heart was in their living room reading a book to pass the time. He sighed and set the book down but he put it too close to the edge and it fell off with a loud bang! Causing him cringe.

He check to make sure that Proud Heart was still sound asleep and to his relief she was. After a couple of minutes he yawned and was about to go to bed but first he stopped at the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and had a drink before switching into his pajamas then went to their room. As he slid into bed he heard Proud Heart mutter "Loyal?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and said "Hey."

She then began to cuddle with Loyal and said "What a day huh?"

Loyal looked at her funny and said "What do you mean? You were in Care-a-lot all day!"

Proud Heart turned and looked at him and said "Don't forget i was in the group that went down to save you and got ambushed."

Loyal Heart smiled and said "And i haven't thanked you for that."

And gave her a kiss and she said "Well, lets hope nobody bothers us for a while."

Loyal smirked and said "I hope so I'd hate to have to be away for when Stubborn comes around." And he put a hand on Proud Heart's stomach.

Proud Heart nodded and put her hand over his and said "Still, I hope we don't get bored out of our minds."

Loyal gave her a wink and said "I don't think we will I mean there is still too much to do. But don't worry I'll still treat you like a goddess."

Proud Heart sighed and said "How did I get so lucky?"

He blushed a little but said "Because you deserve it."

She rolled her eyes and said "I know that."

Loyal Heart laughed and asked her "Proud Heart do you love me?"

Proud Heart started to fake snoring but Loyal tickled her and she said "Okay! Yes! Yes! I do!"

And Loyal let her go and the two laughed before she asked him "What about you?"

Loyal smiled and said "With all my heart and with all my soul." and he gave her another kiss before the two closed their eyes and began to sleep...

* * *

No Heart and Vapor were in No Heart's storm room and Vapor was looking over some of No Heart's foiled plans and she said "I think I found the root of your problem."

No Heart turned to her and said "Oh yeah what is it?"

She smirked and said "its that niece and assistant if yours."

No Heart looked at her and said "What!?"

Vapor nodded and said "I mean every time you give them a simple job they some how mange to mess it up. Even when they are winning they cant seemed to hold it."

No Heart sighed and said "What do you suggest we do?"

Vapor smiled and said "Do a plan by yourself."

No Heart looked at her and said "But...I can't just throw them aside."

Vapor raised an eyebrow and said "Are you saying you care about whither or not they are involved in your schemes?"

No Heart clenched his fists and said "Of course not!"

Vapor smiled and said "Good, also you have to find a way to reverse those stares of theirs!"

No Heart's eyes got brighter and he said "Don't you think I've tried!? I mean I've done every bit of research and spell to try and reverse those retched stares but no to avail!"

Vapor thought for a moment and said "What about that mirror?"

No Heart said "Huh?"

Vapor grabbed a book and said "That magic mirror your niece has have you ever tried to multiply it?"

No Heart looked at the book too and said "Never thought of it."

Vapor smiled and said "Of course not."

No Heart looked at her but just shook his head and said "Well? What are you looking for?" She pointed to a spell and said "This."

And she turned to No Hearts shelf of ingredients and thew some in the cauldron and said some magic word then there was a loud bang and she said "There we go!" And she walked out of the room for a moment then came back with Shreeky's mirror.

No Heart looked at her and said "What are you doing?" She smiled and then threw the mirror into the cauldron.

No Heart yelled "What are you doing!" And he ran over to grab it but stopped once the mirror shot up and and had a glowing ora around it Vapor smiled and grabbed it but she didn't take the one with the ora but rather a copy of it. She smiled and said "Now lets see."

And shot a bolt of lighting at a wall but it just disappeared before it hit the wall. "Darn!"

No Heart looked at her and said "What was the point of that?"

Vapor gritted her teeth and said "I had hoped that it would make exact copies of this mirror but it looks like it needs more stuff!"

No Heart said "What do you need?"

Vapor sighed and said "Its gonna tale a while to find, but its a rare flower that grows in one of the most dangerous parts of Tibet."

No Heart sighed and asked "Is it worth it?"

Vapor smiled and said "How badly do you want to get rid of those Care Bears?" And No Heart got an evil grin...


	5. Seeing Old Friends

It had been two weeks since the Care Bears last encounter with No Heart and everyone had decided to just relax and take it easy until the next time.  
Swift Heart's ankle injury had begun to heal but, for safety reasons, she had decided to kept her cast on for another week, Besides she liked being waited on by Grumpy.  
Wish Bear had kept Dreams Bear home for the full two weeks trying to get him to talk but also to help him adjust to his new environment but eventually duty called so she had to take her Star-O-Scope post again while Dreams Bear went to Grams. Innocent Heart had been granted her Caring missions pass after taking her test and spent her time helping as much as she could, when she wasn't on caring missions, she spent her time trying to find out more about this No Heart character. Loyal and Proud Heart had spent their days planning their wedding and were to be married in three weeks with extreme enthusiasm...

* * *

Wish Bear had been trying to teach Dreams Bear to speak for a while now but he was very shy and could barely form simple words she sighed and said "Lets try this one more time, can you say mommy?"

Dreams Bear looked at her confused and just tilted his head and Wish Bear tried again "Come on mommy." Drawing out the word to try and make it easier.

Dream Bear tried "M...o...m...m." but the word didn't come out and he just crossed his arms in anger.

Wish Bear smiled and said "Hey, it's okay buddy, try daddy."

Dreams Bear started to make a sound "D...d...a..d..." but still to no avail.

She sighed and said "Okay, try dreams." With a shrug.

Dreams Bear looked at her funny, but trusted her and gave it a shot "D...dre..." yet again no matter how hard he tried it just didn't work.

Wish Bear just got up and picked him up and said "Its alright, we'll try again later okay?"

Dreams Bear just pouted but stated laughing as Wish Bear tickled his stomach.

She laughed with him and said "Well, I'd better take you over to Grams." And she grabbed her bag and took him out to her cloud car and buckled him in before jumping into the driver's seat and taking off.

As she drove she looked over at Dreams Bear who was looking out at Care-a-lot which never ceased to amaze him.

She smiled and said "You know if you like I could ask Grams to show you around."

Dreams Bear looked at her with hope in his eyes and he seemingly nodded _'yes'_ fiercely.

She laughed and said "Alright."

Dream Bear then looked back at Care-a-lot and smiled.

Wish Bear took a deep breath and said "So you excited to see Hugs and Tugs?"

He nodded again while looking at his shoes and other clothes funny and Wish Bear gave him a look and said "I know, I know, it's weird but I want you to look nice for when you see Grams and I think they look nice."

Dreams Bear sat back and sighed. After a few minutes she landed at Grams and hopped out before picking up Dreams Bear and then setting him down.

She watched as he ran up to Grams door and rang the doorbell by himself with a eager smile. Wish Bear smiled back and held his hand as they waited for Grams and she opened the door and said "Ah Wish Bear you're here!"

Wish Bear smiled and said "Hey Grams sorry we're a little late."

Grams shrugged and said "Don't worry about it dear. Hi Dreams Bear."

Dreams Bear waved with a smile and Grams laughed and said "Hugs and Tugs are in the backyard why don't you go join them?" And Dreams Bear was gone in a flash.

Wish Bear got a worried look on her face but Grams smiled at her and said "Relax dear, he'll be fine."

Wish Bear took a deep breath then exhaled and said "I know, I'm just nervous."

Grams shook her head and said "Its natural, I see he's still not talking."

Wish Bear nodded and said "He's really trying hard, but he just can't seem form the words."

Grams nodded and said "Yeah, Hugs had a similar problem it just takes a little more time."

Wish Bear nodded and said "Yeah, say would you mind showing Dream Bear around Care-a-lot today? I kind of promised I'd ask."

Grams nodded and said "Of course it's a nice day for a walk anyways."

Wish Bear smiled and said "Well I'd better go to my post."

Grams nodded and said "Goodbye Wish Bear."

Wish Bear smiled and said "Bye Grams, tell Dreams Bear I said bye too please!"

Grams nodded and said "I will."

And she closed the door...

* * *

Dreams Bear was looking for Hugs and Tugs but couldn't find them.

He searched and searched and searched but they were nowhere to be found. Eventually he began to give up and was making his way back when he heard Hugs and Tugs yell "Dreams Bear!" And they both tackled him to the ground all three of them laughing.

Hugs was the first to get up and said "Hi Dreams bear!"

Dreams Bear waved and stood up.

Tugs looked at him and said "You still can't talk yet?"

Dreams Bear blushed in shame but Hugs just gave him a hug and said "That's okay." And he blushed for entirely different reason.

After words Tugs said "Well, what do you guys wanna do?"

Hugs thought for a second and said "We could play firemen."

Tugs nodded and said "Great idea!"

And they both look at Dreams Bear who just shrugged at the idea and Hugs said "Do you know how to play firemen?"

Dreams Bear shook his head and Tugs said "It's easy all we have to do is pretend there's a fire then we get the hose and put it out!"

Dreams Bear nodded and the three made their way back to the house once back Hugs and Tugs grabbed the garden hose and began making siren sound while Dreams Bear followed them along trying his best to play along.

As they ran around acting like they were in a fire truck Tugs said "Hugs! Quickly turn on the water!"

Hugs nodded and turned on the hose but she made it a bit too powerful for Tugs to handle and he got knocked back by my the sheer power and the hose slipped out of his hands and he fell back and the hose got out of control and started spraying everywhere Dream Bear covered his head as water began to pour on him.

Hugs tried to turn the water off but it was stuck and she couldn't turn it.

Tugs got up and said "Oh no!" as the hose made its way toward a window.

However Grams bear walked out and saw the trouble and was able to turn the hose off before it got there Grams sighed and said "Is everyone alright?"

They all nodded and Grams said "Well, come on inside and dry up." And they all followed Grams inside and Dreams Bear just pulled on his shirt which made a weird sound that cause him to giggle before running in after them.

Once inside Grams came out with some spare clothes and helped them all to get changed she then she make them a snack. After they had been changed Grams making some jam sandwiches.

Grams set down some plates for them and they all began to eat their sandwiches while Grams said "So, how about we take a little walk around Care-a-lot today huh?"

Hugs and Tugs nodded but Dreams bear nodded very fiercely and Grams laughed at his enthusiasm then watched as they finished their sandwiches and jumped up ready to go.

Grams grabbed a bag and joined them on their way out.

Grams closed the door behind them and watched as Hugs and Tugs said "Come on Dreams Bear!"

And they all began to run while Grams began to chase after them. Dreams Bear, Hugs and Tugs all had decidedly play tag with Tugs being it.

Hugs and Dreams ran off while Tugs chased after them. Tugs had to decide who to go after and he picked Hugs and began to gain on her but he lost sight of Dreams Bear who climbed a tree and went out to a branch and swung down and grabbed Hugs' hands and pulled her up confusing Tugs who tried to stop but had too much momentum and wound up crashing into another tree.

Dreams bear and Hugs saw this and immediately jumped down and ran up to him.

Tugs sat up rubbing his nose tears in his eyes. Hugs went up to him and said "Tugs are you okay?"

Tugs, trying to act tough stood up and said "Of course I'm a big Care Bear I can handle anything!"

And Hugs gave him a hug and said "You're so brave!"

Suddenly he started laughing and said "Your it Hugs!"

And he ran off with Dreams Bear right behind him while Hugs crossed her arms and then chased them...

* * *

Innocent Heart was at the Hall of Hearts trying to find a mission when Tenderheart walked in and said "Hey, what are you doing here?" Innocent Heart jumped and said "Oh! Nothing, just looking for a mission."

Tenderheart crossed his arms and said "Like yesterday?"

Innocent shrugged and said "I like helping people."

Tenderheart nodded and said "And you're good at it. But even I take a break or two."

Innocent Heart stopped looking at things then said "You're right, but I just can't do nothing and it's not like I have anything to do here really."

Tenderheart looked at her and said "Look, you're working yourself into the ground take some time off go to a park or a movie."

Innocent sighed and said "I guess you're..."

but she was cut off by Wish Bear running in and saying "Tenderheart! There's trouble on Earth!"

Tenderheart turned around and said "Yeah? What is it Wish Bear?"

Wish Bear pointed to where she came from and said "There is a little girl name Kathy who's upset that her best friend isn't spending time with her!"

Tenderheart nodded and said "I'm on it."

Innocent Heart nodded and said "Me too!"

Tenderheart looked at her but just nodded and said "Let's go." And they both left.

Once in their cloud car Tenderheart began to drive.

As they made their way down Tenderheart looked at Innocent and said "Seriously though, after this take some time off."

Innocent Heart looked at him and said "You know of all the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins your the last one I expected to tell me to take some time off."

Tenderheart looked at her and said "I'm just saying, but you're right. There she is!"

And they landed at a school's playground before jumping out and hiding under a seesaw.

They saw a little girl with black hair run up to another, taller, brown haired girl talking to other girls.

"Hey Rosanna!" She said

But the girl just ignored her and kept talking to the other girls. Kathy tugged on Rosanna's sleeve trying to get her attention but Rosanna didn't even acknowledge her after a couple more tries Kathy eventually stormed off and sat at some swings.

Tenderheart looked at Innocent and said "I think Kathy could use some help."

And he got up and walked over to her and sat on the swing next to her and said "Hey, Kathy."

Kathy turned and said "You're Tenderheart! And you're?"

Innocent Heart smiled and bowed saying "Innocent Heart is the name."

Kathy laughed and said "The pleasure all mine."

Tenderheart smiled and said "You seem kinda sad Kathy. What's wrong?"

Kathy sighed and said "It's my friend Rosanna, we used to be best friends we grew up next door but she barely talks to me anymore, and she's really the only friend I have."

Tenderheart nodded and said "Well, have you told Rosanna how you feel?"

Kathy nodded and said "I've tried and tried but she won't give me the time of day to even talk to me."

Innocent Heart nodded and said "Well may be if we all talked to her she might listen."

Kathy looked at her and said "You really think so?"

Innocent nodded and said "Of course!"

Kathy smiled and was about to say something but a bell rang and she said "I'm sorry but i have to go to class meet me after school Rosanna still lives next door maybe we can talk to her then."

Innocent and Tenderheart nodded and said "After school then." And Kathy ran off...

* * *

Swift Heart was at home reading a magazine when Grumpy walked in and said "I got Caring patrol today, so I'll see you when I come back home."

She nodded and said "Okay, bye Grumpy." And she gave him a kiss before he walked out.

Swift Heart sighed and kept reading her magazine when she heard a knock on the door and she got up and opened it and saw Take Care who said "Hey Swift Heart! May I come in?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "Yeah, come on in, what's up?"

Take Care seemed to get a little nervous and said "Nothing really but uh, can I ask you something?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "Go for it."

Take Care rubbed the back of her head and said "Um... do you remember that Phil guy?"

Swift Heart suddenly was less relaxed and crossed her arms and said "Yeah, what about him?"

Take Care laughed nervously and said "Well, I've been talking with him for a week or so."

Swift Heart felt completely betrayed and her eyes expanded and said "Really? You don't say."

Take Care put her hands up and said "Please don't be angry, it's just he's really a nice guy and I would like just for you to talk to him so it's not awkward."

Swift Heart sighed in annoyance and said "I don't want to, nor do I ever plan to Take Care."

Take Care cringed and said "Listen he made a mistake and he's sorry about it!"

Swift Heart rolled her eyes and said "Take Care, I...alright as a favor, I'll talk to him. But Grumpy has to be there too."

Take Care shook her head and said "No, no no he'll go crazy!"

Swift Heart tilted her head and said "That's my offer take it or leave it."

Take Care sighed and said "Alright, can we still talk a little though?"

Swift Heart nodded and sat down on her couch across from Take Care and said "So, what else do you want to talk about?"

Take Care gave her a look and said "Well, I really like him, he's a nice guy! Really! But, he's not doing too good. He blames himself badly and he feels so guilty about it."

Swift Heart shook her head and said "He should, but why does he even want to talk to me?"

Take Care smiled and said "To reconcile. He really wants to fix what he did and he'll do anything. Swift Heart I know you've got to be extremely angry right now but please don't hate me for this."

Swift Heart sighed and said "I can't hate you Take Care. It's not in my nature, but know one thing. If he makes one sly remark or a move I will have Grumpy throw him out faster than you can say, sorry."

Take Care nodded and said "Completely agree! I swear he won't, thanks a ton, I owe you."

Swift Heart just waved her hand and said "Well, it's only fair, in some way."

Take Care nodded and said "Say? Five tonight?" Swift Heart nodded and Take Care left...


	6. But I Wanna Stay With You!

Innocent Heart and Tenderheart were both hanging out on the jungle gym when another bell rang and the children came outside again.

Tenderheart and Innocent Heart waited and watched while eventually Kathy walked out carrying her book when two older girls walked up to her and said "Oh look it's Kathy!"

Kathy just looked away and tried to ignore them but they side stepped in front of her and one said "You know Rosanna doesn't want to be friends with you anymore."

That got Kathy's attention and she looked at her and said "You don't know that!"

The girl got an evil grin and said "Oh yeah, she said so."

Kathy was clearly aggravated but took a deep breath and walked away from them. As she walked Tenderheart jumped off the jungle gym and said "You okay Kathy?"

Kathy nodded and said "Yeah, just grr, really wish people would just leave me alone."

Innocent Heart then joined them and said "Hey, forget what they said, I'm sure Rosanna will explain everything later."

Kathy smiled and said "Really?"

Innocent nodded and said "So, what do you got now?"

Kathy smiled and said "Well, I got a free period next so we can just talk if that's okay?"

Innocent and Tenderheart nodded and Innocent said "Sure!"

Kathy smiled and lead them to a bench where she sat down across from them.

Tenderheart started talking saying "So, how are you?"

Kathy smiled and said "No worse then before, but no better. Class is a bore but hey it's high school."

Innocent looked at the playground and said "You have a playground at your high school?"

Kathy laughed and said "No, that's for the elementary the two buildings are connected kindergarten to Seniors."

Innocent nodded and said "Wow! And you've know Rosanna that whole time?"

Kathy nodded and said "Yes, but this year she's been ignoring me and I just don't feel like she cares anymore."

Tenderheart looked at her and said "I highly doubt she doesn't care anymore. She's probably just lost her mind for a little bit we all do it."

Kathy smiled and said "Yeah, not Rosanna she's the goody two shoes of the school always looking out for others I am too just not as vocal about it."

Innocent Heart then said "Well, what are your hobbies?"

Kathy smirked and opened one of her binders and pulled out a piece of paper with stamps on it and said "I collect stamps."

Both Tenderheart and Innocent looked with enthusiasm. "Wow, anything else?"

Kathy shook her head and began telling them about the stamps. After a few minutes of explaining Kathy finished and Tenderheart said "Woah, who knew stamps had so much, information."

Kathy blushed and said "Sorry, once I get started I just can't stop."

Innocent Heart chuckled and said "Its okay, so do you have any questions?"

Kathy leaned forward and said "Just one."

Tenderheart and Innocent Heart leaned in and Kathy asked "Can you two play guitar?" And they both looked at each other...

* * *

Hugs, Dreams, and Tugs had been playing tag for a couple of hours now and were exhausted.

Grams laughed as they all laid down in the grass breathing heavy.

Grams walked over and said "Would you guys like some lunch?"

As if on cue they all sat up and nodded.

Grams pulled out a blanket and set it up before putting her bag on it and pulling out a few sandwiches and some juice boxes before handing them to each of the cubs and sitting back and enjoying the sun.

But after a few minutes Tugs moved closer to Grams and asked "Say Grams, how come Dreams bear can't talk yet?"

Fortunately for Grams, Dreams and Hugs had seen a bird in a tree and were distracted so she looked at Tugs and said "Well, Tugs sometimes people are very shy and don't really feel like talking."

Tugs looked at her and said "But why? I mean it wasn't hard for me to talk."

Grams smiled and said "That's because you're not nearly as shy dear." And she rubbed his head making him blush.

Grams then smiled and said "Everybody is different but no matter what you need to accept them for who they are."

Tugs looked at her and said "Even that weird Mr Beastly?"

Grams laughed and said "Yes dear, but just remember even if someone doesn't talk doesn't mean there's something wrong with them."

Tugs took another bite of his sandwich and said "Say Grams?"

Grams bear looked at him and said "Yes Tugs?"

Tugs gave her a look and said "How come Dreams bear stays with Wish bear rather than us?"

Grams smiled and said "Boy your questions today, well Wish Bear found Dreams bear so he wanted to stay with her."

Tugs nodded and said "So, did someone find us?"

Grams bear coughed and said "Why don't you go get Hugs and Dreams?"

Tugs nodded and stood up and said "Okay Grams." And ran over to two other two while Grams picked up.

After she had picked everything up and they all came over to her she said "So, everyone ready to head back?"

They all nodded and Grams said "Then let's go!" And they made their way back.

After walking a couple of minutes they made their way back to Grams house and Hugs opened the door with a yawn and Grams said "Well, looks like it's nap time."

And she picked up Hugs and Dreams bear while Tugs walked and followed them up stair as she set them in their bed while she put Dreams bear in another and said "Rest up my darlings." And walked downstairs...

* * *

Swift Heart was absolutely furious, this was unbelievable!

She knew it was only fair to hear Phil out one more time, but that didn't change the fact that she had shoved Grumpy away or that she still was jumpy around him.

She sighed and picked up a book and began to read but she heard the door open and turned around and saw Grumpy who said "Looks like my patrol got cancelled."

Swift Heart rolled her eyes and said "Well, that's something."

Grumpy nodded and said "So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Swift Heart rubbed the back of her head and said "Yeah, Take Care stopped by."

Grumpy looked at her and said "Really?" What for?"

Swift Heart looked away for a moment and said "She asked if she and..."

Grumpy looked at her and said "And...?"

Swift Heart coughed and said "And Phil could stop by for dinner."

Grumpy looked at her and said "Oh, and you said?"

Swift Heart felt something in her gut and said "I said sure..."

Grumpy nodded and said "Uh huh, so that's what you want?"

Swift heart nodded and said "Yes."

Grumpy nodded and said "Okay." And left.

Swift Heart made a face and followed him saying "Whoa hold it!"

And she followed Grumpy into his workshop were he started working on an old project and she said "Really? No sighs? No argument? No nothing."

Grumpy put the project down and said "If you want want him over it's alright. I wouldn't want to stress you out."

Swift Heart was about to say something but she felt like she was gonna be sick and said "Oh, I don't feel good."

Causing Grumpy to walk over to her and say "Are you okay?"

And she gagged and said "No, I'm gonna be sick."

Grumpy nodded and lead her to the bathroom once they made it in Swift Heart puked in the toilet and said "Ugh, so anyways." And they both started laughing.

She smiled and said "I only want you to just not be angry about this."

Grumpy shook his head and said "I'm not, personally I think it's great he comes over, might give me a reason to..."

Swift Heart looked at him and he said "Nothing, but no matter what I love you."

Swift Heart smiled and said "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Grumpy thought for a moment and said "How about, we work on that old project together?"

Swift Heart smiled and said "Why not." And they got up and went back to Grumpy's workshop...

* * *

Dreams bear, Hugs, and Tugs had all been taking their naps when Dreams bear woke up and looked around before sliding out of his bed and walking over to the window.

He tried opening it but it was locked she he though for a moment before climbing up and unlocking it and opening it allowing a gentle breeze to come in but that was not why he opened it he then walked back to his bed and grabbed his blanket and sheets and began to tie them together.

After he finished he lowered them down the window before tying them to the bed post and climbing down.

Once he was out he looked around before making his way down the path. He followed the path until he spotted the Hall of Hearts and he made his way up the rainbow bridge and then sliding down and laughing.

Once at the bottom he dusted himself off then continued on his way.

Eventually he made it to the front doors and pushed them open before looking around and continuing up some stairs and managed to find his way to the tower to where the Star-O-Scope was.

He opened the door quietly and peeked in to see Wish Bear looking around through the Star-O-Scope.

He tiptoed up behind her and then gave her a hug and she jumped and screamed a little before turning around and seeing Dreams Bear smiling at her and giving her an innocent look.

Wish Bear picked him up and said "Dreams Bear my stars what are you doing here?"

He smiled again and gave her a hug and she hugged him back and patterned his back before saying "Missed me huh?"

Dreams Bear nodded and Wish bear sighed and said "You know, you can't do this ever again right?"

Dreams Bear gave her a sad look and she said "Oh, don't do that!"

But Dreams kept up his look and Wish bear said "Look, you can't do this again. But since your here how about you help me with Star-O-Scope duty?"

Dreams Bear nodded and Wish Bear helped him up the Star-O-Scope and he looked out and around at the world.

She smiled and watched as he made different faces at different things.

He seemed to be looking at nothing but he stopped and pointed at something causing Wish Bear to set him down and look through herself and seeing a boy push over a fruit stand then running away.

Wish Bear sighed and picked up the radio and contacted someone and told them before setting it down and saying to Dreams bear "Good catch."

And then picked up her son and said "So, wanna give talking another try?" Dreams bear looked worried but nodded...

* * *

No heart and Vapor had left the castle and told Shreeky and Beastly to try to annoy the Care Bears while they were gone.

But Shreeky couldn't think of any plan, until now...

"BEASTLY!" She shrieked throughout the castle.

Beastly came running into the room nearly tripping over himself.

Once he got back up he said "Yes Shreeky?"

Shreeky crossed her arms and said "I've got a plan to pester those Care Bears."

Beastly looked at her and said "What is it Shreeky?"

Shreeky laughed and said "We can steal the Star-O-Scope!"

Beastly bit his finger nails and said "But, but Shreeky! Wish Bear guards the Star-O-Scope!"

Shreeky crossed her arms and said "Your point."

Beastly opened his hands and said "How are we gonna get past her?"

Shreeky pulled out a bottle and said "With this."

Beastly looked at her funny and said "What is that?"

Shreeky laughed and said "A magic potion! One drop and anyone will have a temporary trance on them."

Beastly laughed and said "Great idea! I...I. mean bad idea, because bad is good to us!"

Shreeky rolled her eyes and said "Well, let's go!"

And they made their way downstairs when Beastly tripped and fell down right into the flying bike breaking it into pieces.

Shreeky shrieked and said "Beastly! Look at what you did fur brain!"

Beastly's head was spinning and he said "Oh don't worry Shreeky I'll have it fixed in no time."

Shreeky was so furious and stormed off back into the thunder pit room.

Were she opened one of No heart's spell books and found a spell and went down before saying it making the bike repair its self into its original shape and she said "Lets go Beastly!"

And she hopped in the passenger's seat while Beastly drove them to Care-a-lot.

After a couple minutes of driving they arrived and jumped out.

Once out Shreeky said "Okay, now which way to that Star-O-Scope?"

Beastly pointed and said "Over there Shreeky!" And she looked to see him pointing to the tower and they both made their way over dodging some of the Care Bears walking around.

Finally they made it to the door and slipped their way in.

Once inside they crawled their way up the steps but once they were at the door they could hear Wish Bear talking. "Okay, now say..."

Suddenly Shreeky opened the door with a thud and Wish Bear said "Shreeky!"

Shreeky laughed and said "I got you cornered Care Bear! Hang over the Star-O-Scope and while your at it where is the other Care Bear?"

Wish bear seemed to make a fist and said "Its just me. And your not getting the Star-O-Scope!"

Beastly walked in and said "Nice try but we heard you talking to someone!"

Dreams bear then poked his head around Wish bears leg but was still cowering.

Shreeky then spotted him and said "Ahhh so it's that Care Bear cub that got away from us last time."

Wish bear stepped to the side a little and said "If you want him and the Star-O-Scope your gonna have to go through me first."

Shreeky laughed and said "That's the point! Now Beastly!"

And Beastly threw the potion at her and Wish Bear said "Ah!" Before feeling herself freeze.

She tried to fight it but it was too strong And she said "Ooh, you won't get away with this Shreeky!"

Shreeky laughed and said "I think I will. Now Beastly grab the Star-O-Scope! While I."

And Shreeky reached behind Wish bear and grabbed Dreams bear's arm...


	7. So You Can Play?

A/N Hey guys Patriot Heart here I know usually I don't come out a say this but I really appreciate everyone who reads my stories seriously thank you I know at certain point I go a little overboard but I use that to tell myself "Hey! Woah dude calm down and think." And I know sometimes I don't answer questions asked but that's just because I like to just explain it with the next chapter and such. But still I really do appreciate every single view even if it's just one view for one chapter for a whole story it really makes me feel good and encourages me to keep going and also reviews help me see how people perceive my stories and I use that and help me see where I can go and where I should go. So please even if your just a guest leave your thoughts in a review it really helps me and if you have any questions I will answer them and if you have suggestions or comments say them i don't think there is such a thing as bad advise. (But there is such a thing as a rude comment!) So sorry if this is an inconvenience but I just wanted you all to know that I do appreciate everything.

* * *

Shreeky and Beastly had worked quickly to get the Star-O-Scope, but that's not all they grabbed.

Shreeky decided that a hostage might come in handy later so she had grabbed Dreams Bear to keep for leverage.

They made their way back but Wish Bear was still stuck in her trance trying to break free.

She thought to herself _"I've got to get out of this!"_

She tried to move but was still stuck. So she concentrated hard and began to stare. And it seemed to work soon there was a bright glow and she felt the trance melting away.

Soon she broke free of it and said "I gotta stop Shreeky!" And ran after them.

She exited the tower and looked around before following where she thought they went.

Eventually she found them climbing into their flying machine with Dreams Bear trying to pull away from Shreeky.

Shreeky sighed and pulled out a small bag of sleeping sand she kept around and threw some at him and the little bear fell asleep and landed on Shreeky's lap.

Shreeky laughed and said "Lets go Beastly." And Beastly began to pedal.

Wish Bear ran up and yelled "SHREEKY!"

Shreeky turned and said "Huh?"

Wish Bear stopped and said "Release Dreams Bear and give back the Star-O-Scope!"

Shreeky looked at Beastly and said "Hurry Beastly!"

Wish Bear then said "Care Bear! Stare!" And stared at them but missed because they managed to get off the ground.

She kept staring at them as they made their way out.

Wish Bear growled and screamed "You won't get away with this!"

She then turned around and ran back to the Hall of Hearts faster then even Swift Heart could and looked through the paper work and grabbed the radio and said "Care fifty-four are you there?"

And she waited a few moment before hearing Grumpy respond saying "Yeah, what's up Wish Bear?"

She sighed in relief and said "I need you to report to the Hall of Hearts immediately!"

It didn't take Grumpy long to respond and say "On my way."

Wish Bear then looked at another appear and said "Care forty five you there?"

Loyal Heart's voice then came through the microphone and said "Yeah, what's up Wish Bear?"

Wish sighed again and said "I need you at the Hall of Hearts ASAP."

Loyal Heart then said "Be there soon."

Wish Bear then began to tap her fingers against each other and said "Oh, alright calm down Wish Bear Its gonna be alright."

She then began to pace around the room and was talking to herself when she heard the front door open and saw Grumpy who said "What's wrong?"

Wish Bear gave him a look of hope and said "Oh Grumpy! Shreeky and Beastly took the Star-O-Scope."

Grumpy nodded and said "I'll get it back!"

And turned around but Wish Bear stopped him and said "Also they... a, kidnapped Dreams Bear again."

Grumpy stopped and said "Really!?"

Wish Bear nodded and got a sad look and said "I don't know what I'm gonna do if anything happens to him."

Grumpy looked at her and said "Don't worry I'm not gonna let that happen."

When they heard the door open and saw Loyal Heart say "What's wrong?"

Grumpy turned around and said "I'll explain on the way."

And the two ran out of the Hall of Hearts...

* * *

Tenderheart and Innocent had followed Kathy back to her house and into her garage and she said "Are you guys sure you wanna do this?"

Tenderheart and Innocent nodded and Kathy looked around before pulling out a guitar and said "Innocent Heart."

And handed it to her and she began to adjust it to her liking then hit a few cord before saying "Beautiful."

Kathy smiled and said "Ha ha, and for you Tenderheart."

And she handed him some drum sticks and he said "I haven't played drums in a while so I'm a bit rusty."

Kathy shrugged and said "Better then nothing."

Before jumping down and saying "Follow me."

And then walk up the street to another person's house and a man opened the door and said "Hey Kathy."

Kathy smiled and waved before saying "Ready for practice?"

The man looked at her funny and said "But Rosanna and Anderson quit."

Kathy smiled and said "I know but..."

And she revealed Innocent Heart and Tenderheart who waved and made the man smack his face and say "They can't possible play with us their..."

Innocent crossed her arms and waited before with man said "Cute."

Innocent blushed but said "Hey buster we can play!"

The man rolled his eyes and said "Oh yeah? Play a F chord."

Innocent huffed and put her fingers in the right place before hitting the chord perfectly. "Easy."

The man nodded and said "Alright, and what do you do?"

Tenderheart lifted up his drum sticks and said "I play drums."

He motioned for them to come inside and they walk in and saw a drums set a microphone and a bass guitar which the man picked and said "Okay dude give the drums a shot."

Tenderheart began to sweat and walked over to the seat and said "I'm bit rusty give me a moment."

Tenderheart took a deep breath before starting to hit the drum with the drums sticks and soon he began to pick up the pace before finally he started to rock out. After a few minutes he stopped and everyone started to clap and Kathy said "That was amazing!"

Innocent Heart nodded and said "Yeah, I didn't know you could do that."

Tenderheart shrugged and said "Thanks."

Before hopping off his seat and saying "So, do we have what it takes?"

The man nodded and said "I'm convinced."

And he walked over to Kathy and handed her the bass guitar and took his post and said "You guys know the song Hater?"

Innocent Heart and Tenderheart shrugged and said "No, but if you some sheet music."

He nodded and handed it to them and they took their positions and Kathy started playing while the man took a deep breath and started to sing.

_You can't bring me down_  
_Already had my life turned upside down_  
_I ride a downward spiral round and round_  
_But I keep flying_  
_I keep fighting_  
_You won't ever bring me down_

Innocent and Kathy then went into a brief solo before the man continued

_I'm good, I'm fine_  
_This life's divine_  
_No hate, no shame_  
_No one to blame_  
_You might despise_  
_Your life with lies_  
_I won't chastise_  
_Even if you think you can_

_Bring me down_  
_Already had my life turned upside down_  
_I ride a downward spiral round and round_  
_But I keep flying_  
_I keep fighting_  
_You won't ever bring me_

_Down _

_Down _

_Down _

_Down _

_Down_

_You won't ever bring me_

_Down _

_Down _

_Down _

_Down_

_You won't ever bring me_

_I can't escape from the disdain_  
_Your heart, your pain_  
_Your drama is lame_  
_Why can't you find_  
_Some peace inside?_  
_I won't chastise_  
_Even when you think you can_

_Bring me down_  
_Already had my life turned upside down_  
_I ride a downward spiral round and round_  
_But I keep flying_  
_I keep fighting_  
_You won't ever bring me_

_Down_

_ D__own_

_ D__own_

_Down_

_Down_

_You won't ever __bring me_

_Down _

_Down _

_Down _

_Down _

_Down_

_You won't ever bring me_

_Hater _

_Hater _

_Hater_

_Hater _

_Hater _

_Hater_

_I'm good, I'm fine_  
_This life's divine_  
_No hate, no shame_  
_No one to blame_  
_Why can't you find_  
_Some peace inside?_

_Hater _

_Hater _

_Hater _

_Hater _

_Hater_

_You can't bring me down_  
_Already had my life turned upside down_  
_I ride a downward spiral round and round_  
_But I keep flying_  
_I keep fighting_  
_You won't ever bring me down_

_Hater _

_Hater _

_Hater _

_Hater _

_Hater_

_You won't ever bring me down_

_Hater _

_Hater _

_Hater _

_Hater_

_Hater_

_You won't ever bring me down_

_Hater _

_Hater _

_Hater _

_Hater_  
_Cause I keep flying_  
_I keep fighting_  
_You won't ever bring me_

_Down _

_Down _

_Down _

_Down_

_Down_

_You won't ever bring me_

_Down_

_ Down_

_ Down _

_Down_

_Down_  
_You won't ever bring me_

_Down _

_Down_

_ Down_

_ Down _

_Down_

_You won't ever bring me_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_You won't ever bring me down!_

After they finished Tenderheart wiped some sweat off his forehead and said "Wow!"

The man nodded and said "Yeah, you guys are good. Oh I almost forgot call me Ron."

Tenderheart sighed and said "Tenderheart."

Innocent raised her hand and said "Innocent Heart."

Kathy smiled and said "Sweet! Thanks a lot guys."

They both nodded and Ron said "I got some water if you guys would like some."

Innocent smiled and said "Please." Before almost collapsing on to the drums.

Ron laughed and left. Kathy smiled and said "Thanks a ton guys, Ron's been kinda feeling down since Rosanna and Anderson quit and I really thought he could use this."

They waved their hands and Tenderheart said "Always happy to help."

Before falling backwards against the wall and saying "Where's that water?"

That's when Ron walked back in and handed them both a glass before throwing Kathy a water bottle and running to get his own.

Tenderheart sighed and said "So, do you know why Rosanna quit?"

Kathy shook her head and said "No clue, just one day we were practicing and Bam! She quits mid rehearsal too."

Innocent Heart nodded and said "And Anderson?"

Kathy laughed and said "He let the next day so we just quit."

Tenderheart tilted his head and said "That's weird but don't worry we'll get to the bottom of it."

Before taking another sip of his water...

* * *

Shreeky and Beastly had taken Dreams Bear and the Star-O-Scope to No Heart's castle where they lock Dreams Bear in a cage, where he had woken up above the room and the Star-O-Scope in No Heart's thunder pit room. Shreeky moved something's around and said "Hurry Beastly! We need to barricade the door ways before the Care Bears get here!"

Beastly was trying to push a couch and said "I'm trying Shreeky but this stuff's so heavy."

Shreeky rolled her eyes and pulled out her magic mirror and lifted the couch and put it in front of the door and said "Nothing to it."

Beastly groaned and said "Ugh but Shreeky, I'm tired."

Shreeky zapped his feet and he jumped and said "Alright I'm awake, I'm awake!" And he picked up a chair and pulled it over to another door. And said "What about the Windows Shreeky?"

Shreeky smirked and pointed her mirror at the Windows and shot a bolt of lighting at it and suddenly a purple barrier surrounded the whole room and Shreeky said "Ha ha ha ha ha ha, you see fur ball? Nothing to it."

Beastly nodded and said "But what about the you know the who's it?"

And he was pointing to Dreams Bear who was pouting in his cage and Shreeky looked at Beastly and said "What about him?"

Beastly pulled on his collar and said "What if he gets out?"

Shreeky laughed and said "And how is he gonna do that? He doesn't even have a tummy symbol."

Dreams Bear scowled at Shreeky but looked at his belly and realized she was right and he just sighed and pouted again.

Beastly nodded and said "Well, yeah but I mean what..."

Shreeky looked at him and said "Listen fur ball don't worry about that stupid cub!"

Beastly gulped and said "Yes, Shreeky."

Dreams Bear looked out at them from his cage and he sighed and watched as they moved a few more things around. He sat down and put his head on his hand he missed Wish Bear and Bedtime already, but part of him knew they'd come for him.

So he closed his fist and stood up he had to be brave. But soon his emotions over came him and he began to cry a little. Beastly covered his ears he couldn't stand Dreams Bear's crying and he shouted "Oh shut it!" But that just sent Dreams bear into a full blown whale.

Shreeky gritted her teeth in anger and said "Look what you caused fur ball!"

Soon Dreams Bear looked at the two of them tears in his eyes and noticed how annoyed they were and it gave him an idea so he cried louder Beastly covered his ears and said "Oh make it stop!"

Shreeky smiled and said "Your pretty clever for a cub but your pestering me so shhhhh."

And she shot her magic mirror to cover Dreams bear's mouth and sent a little sleeping sand to sent the little guy into a small nap...

* * *

Song Credits: Hater: Korn


	8. Reinforcements!

Grumpy and Loyal were on their way to No Heart's castle when Loyal looked at Grumpy and said "You got a plan by any chance?"

Grumpy shook his head and said "No clue, but I mean how hard could it be?"

Loyal looked at him and said "Don't underestimate Shreeky she, and Beastly, are more capable then we give them credit for."

Grumpy shrugged and said "Eh, just saying."

Loyal shrugged and said "Lets see what we are up against before we come up with a plan."

Grumpy nodded and said "Agreed."

It wasn't long before they arrived and hopped out of their cloud car. At first they looked around and were surprised to not see any shadows.

Grumpy scorned and said "That's really weird, there are no shadows usually No Heart has his shadows everywhere."

Loyal nodded and said "Yeah, maybe we got them off guard?"

Grumpy crossed his arms and said "Or it's a trap."

Loyal rolled his eyes and said "Come on."

And the two began making their way over to the castle when Loyal said "Hey look!"

And he pointed to a window and Grumpy said "What is that?"

They both climbed up and looked at a weird light pink barrier.

Grumpy shrugged and poked it sending a small shock wave launching his hand back. "OW!"

He screamed before shaking his hand and saying "Well, that explains it. Seems Shreeky likes barriers more, lately."

Loyal chuckled and said "Well, we can't just stop now."

And he stared at the barrier and it gave way a little and Grumpy peeked through and saw Beastly and Shreeky moving some stuff around when he heard Shreeky say "Alright fur ball I'm gonna try and see if those Care Bears are on to us yet."

And she walked over to the cauldron and said some foreign language and the cauldron seemed to shift.

Grumpy tried to get a closer look but Loyal said "I...can't...hold...it..."

Before finally giving way and forcing the little hole to close and Grumpy said "Well, that's something."

Loyal was catching his breath and said "What'd you see?"

Grumpy crossed his arms and said "Just something's that are gonna make this a challenge."

Loyal smiled and said "Well? Can we get in?"

Grumpy shook his head and said "Sadly not by ourselves, we're gonna need reinforcements."

And the two hopped down and made their way back to their cloud car.

It wasn't long before they were back in Care-a-lot and making their way to the Hall of Hearts were a worried Wish Bear met them and said "Did you get him?" Tapping her finger tips against each other.

Grumpy shook his head and said "We gotta call in the others Shreeky's got a powerful barrier and on top of that barricades to stop us from getting in."

Wish bear put her hand over the other and said "Oh, I'm just worried Noble Heart and True Heart are gonna...you know take him away from me."

Loyal Heart shook his head and said "Oh come on, why would they do that?"

Wish Bear shrugged and wiped a tear and said "I don't know because I let him get kidnapped, because I let him stay in a place he wasn't supposed to be, he was with Grams but somehow he got out to come see me. And I didn't want to send him back..."

Grumpy looked around before letting out a smile and said "Wish Bear hey, I usually don't act like this but I think everyone including yours truly would have a huge problem if they took him away from you. Wish Bear, its best not to always think of the worse possible ending sometimes you gotta look on the bright side."

Wish Bear looked at him and said "Really?"

He nodded and said "I mean if him sneaking out to see you doesn't prove he loves you, then I'll hang up my tummy symbol."

Wish Bear smiled and said "Wow Grumpy that's sweet."

Grumpy then went back into himself and said "Yeah well, don't tell anyone about it."

Wish Bear smiled and said "Okay, but not everyone is in Care-a-lot most are out on patrol or are in a caring mission."

Loyal rubbed his chin and said "Is there anyway to recall the people on mission?"

Wish Bear shook her head and said "No, too serious. And besides..."

She stopped mid sentence and said "Oh no!"

Grumpy and Loyal look at her and she said "I forgot!"

Before she ran to the Star-O-Scope tower and started pushing a few buttons and saying "Good Luck! Your needed at thirty four water flour road."

Good Luck radioed back saying "I'm on it."

Wish bear sighed and said "Sorry guys Dreams Bear spotted a boy with some sort of issue and I completely forgot to tell someone."

Grumpy and Loyal waved it off and Grumpy said "Its okay."

Wish Bear wiped her forehead and said "Alright I can send you guys with Treat Heart, Bright Heart, Champ Bear, and Love-a-lot. Oh and don't forget me. That gonna be enough?"

Loyal Heart looked at Grumpy who nodded and said "Yeah, but are you sure you wanna go Wish Bear? I mean it could be dangerous."

Wish Bear raised an eyebrow and said "This is my son we're talking about, so as far as I'm concerned it's my job."

Grumpy nodded and said "Then let's get everyone here."

Wish bear nodded and turned to the radio...

* * *

Tenderheart and Innocent had been talking with Ron and Kathy when they check the time and said "Kathy, isn't Rosanna gonna be home soon?"

Kathy looked at the time and said "Yeah, you guys ready to go?"

They nodded and said "You bet." At the same time.

Kathy opened the door for them and Ron said "Hey, you guys ever wanna play again you stop by."

Innocent laughed and said "We just might." Before Ron closed the door.

As they walked up Kathy's street they asked her "Are you sure your ready for this Kathy?"

Kathy nodded and they all kept walking when they saw Rosanna alone, walking up the road.

Kathy took a deep breath before waving and saying "Rosanna!"

Rosanna turned and said "Hi Kathy!"

Kathy looked both ways before crossing the street with Tenderheart and Innocent Heart.

Once on the other side Kathy said "Rosanna we need to talk."

Rosanna tilted her head and said "About?"

Kathy was scared but Tenderheart put a hand on her should and she said "Why are you ignoring me?"

Rosanna tilted her head and said "What? I'm not ignoring you."

Kathy out her hands on her hips and said "What about in school today?"

Rosanna thought for a moment and said "Rachel told me that you were ignoring me."

Kathy looked at Tenderheart who shrugged and Kathy said "Wait so this whole time you thought I was ignoring you so you ignored me?"

Rosanna thought on it before nodding and saying "Basically yeah."

Kathy crossed her arms and said "So Rachel started this."

Rosanna nodded then said "Oh my goodness Kathy I'm so sorry I was just so confused and angry that I kinda let it get out of control."

Kathy waved her hand and said "Forget about it, I just wish Rachel could know how we felt."

Innocent looked at Tenderheart who nodded and said "Girls, you know maybe you should just talk to Rachel and settle this out yourselves."

Rosanna looked at Kathy who nodded and said "I guess so."

Tenderheart raised a finger and said "Remember sometimes people hurt other because sometimes they are hurting themselves and they could really use a friend."

Kathy smiled at Rosanna and said "Come on we'll go talk to Rachel. Are you guys coming?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "Nah, I think you girls understand but just let Rachel explain herself and don't be harsh too her."

Kathy nodded then waved and said "Bye guys and thanks." Before running off with Rosanna.

Innocent Heart tilted her head and said "So now what?"

Tenderheart conjured up a cloud car and said "We head back our work here is done."

Innocent nodded and hopped in with Tenderheart before he took off.

Soon they arrived in Care-a-lot where they noticed the doors to the Hall of Hearts open so they walked inside to hear Wish Bear talking and Tenderheart turned a corner to see Wish Bear and said to Innocent "What's going on?"

Innocent shrugged and the two walked in when Wish Bear finished and everyone began to leave till Tenderheart coughed loudly and said "Ahem!"

They all turned and Wish Bear said "Tenderheart you're back!"

Tenderheart nodded and said "Yeah, what's going on Wish Bear?"

Wish Bear rubbed the back of her head and said "The...um Star-O-Scope got stolen."

Tenderheart seemed to relax and said "Oh, and here I was..."

But Wish Bear cut him off saying "And! Dreams Bear got sorta kinda kidnapped."

That made Tenderheart tense up again and say "Again!?"

Wish Bear nodded and said "Yeah, he was helping out and Shreeky and Beastly busted in to steal the Star-O-Scope and I guess he was a convince. I was hoping I could deal with this before True Heart and Noble Heart found out."

Innocent Heart looked at Tenderheart who sighed and said "Alright, what do you need us to do?"

Wish Bear sighed and said "We just need to get past the barriers Shreeky has set up then we can just get Dreams Bear. He's got to be so scared."

She said the last part more to herself and Tenderheart nodded and said "We're right with yeah!"

Wish Bear smiled and said "Thanks Tenderheart!"

And they all made their ways out...

* * *

At No Heart's castle Dreams Bear had woken up from the nap Shreeky had put him in but he still had her magic barrier around his mouth preventing him for crying or making sounds.

He crawled to the edge of his cell to see Shreeky and Beastly putting the last piece of furniture before collapsing on a couch.

Beastly sighed and said "Shreeky, how are we gonna stop the Care Bears if they get through the barriers?"

Shreeky smiled and said "With these!" And she shot her mirror to spawn shadow tigers.

The tigers hovered before flying up to Dreams Bear's cage and growling at him causing him to cower in the corner Shreeky laughed and said "Heel! Down tigers."

The tigers stop growling before flying down to Shreeky and Beastly and floating there. Shreeky laughed and said "With these to get the Care Bears won't get near us. But for safe keeping let's add a few shadows." And she then shot a few bolts that turned into shadows.

She laughed as they waited for her to give them orders. She then pointed at a dark corner and said "Quickly tiger's go to the corner and hide till I tell you." As ordered the tigers let the visible area.

Shreeky then said "Shadows quickly guard the doors when the Care Bears come I'll give you the order to stop them."

The shadows nodded and went to their locations before Shreeky started laughing and said "That explain it Beastly?"

Beastly nodded and said "Those Care Bears won't know what hit them!"

Dreams Bear managed to summon the courage to crawl to the edge of his cage again and he was shocked.

Shreeky then looked at him and said "Ah I see our guest is awake."

Before she raised her mirror and Dreams Bear felt the magic slip away from his mouth Beastly covered his ears but Dreams Bear just stood up and dusted himself off before crossing his arms at them.

Shreeky smiled and said "Tell you what, join us and we'll let you out of that cage."

Dreams Bear shook his head and crossed his arms more sternly.

Beastly raised a finger and said "You don't know what you're missing kid this is the life!"

Dreams Bear shook his head and turned his back causing Shreeky to smile and say "Well, we tried to warn yeah."

Before zapping Dreams Bear's cage and made him and it disappear.

Beastly looked at Shreeky and said "Were'd he go?"

Shreeky started laughing and said "He's still here fur ball I just made him invisible so that when those Care Bear come here they won't know we're to look for him."

Beastly nodded and said "Maybe you could also use your mirror to protect the shadows."

Shreeky laughed and said "Not a bad idea, glad I thought of it."

Before zapping her shadows...

* * *

Swift Heart was pacing with a boot for her ankle on.

She was extremely nervous about two things; dinner and where Grumpy was. She sighed and said to herself "Okay, calm down its just gonna be a nice simple dinner he'll apologize you'll forgive him, we'll laugh about it."

Then she shook her head and said "And then he'll let something slip and you'll freak and he'll get kicked out."

She kept pacing and wiped her forehead before saying "Alright, I'm gonna go get a drink."

She then walked into her kitchen and poured herself some water before drinking it and saying "Maybe I'm over reacting, I mean come on how awkward could it be?"

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she jumped and dropped her glass and said "Oh darn!"

She then yelled "One minute!"

Before grabbing the broom and sweeping up the glass before answering the door and seeing Proud Heart standing there rubbing her belly and saying "Oh! Hi Swift Heart is now a bad time?"

Swift Heart shook her head and said "No come on in."

Before stepping out of the way for Proud Heart who said "Just thought I'd stop by I hope you don't mind."

Swift Heart smiled and said "Not at all. Please have a seat."

And Proud Heart sat on the couch while Swift Heart sat next to her and said "What's up?"

Proud Heart smiled and said "Well, I was going over Loyal and my wedding plan and I was wondering."

Swift Heart tilted her head and said "Yeah?"

Proud Heart smiled and said "I figured since I was your maid of honor...I was wondering...would you like to be my maid of honor?"

Swift Heart gave her a look before saying "Of course!"

In an extremely girly voice before she coughed and said "I mean of course."

In her normal voice and gave Proud Heart a hug.

Proud Heart sighed and said "Phew I was worried you'd tell me you're busy."

Swift Heart shook her head and said "Never, so anything interesting going on?"

Proud Heart shook her head and said "Not really Loyal's on patrol and I'm just stuck at home bored."

Swift Heart smiled and said "Grumpy was gonna be on patrol but got cancelled then un-cancelled?"

Proud Heart felt her eyebrows frown and said "That's weird think something happened?"

Swift Heart shook her head and said "Probably, but hey what could it be?"

Proud Heart nodded and said "Very true, I just worry you know?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "How do you think I feel? Here I was looking forward to spending the day with my husband and he gets called in, what is up with that!"

Proud Heart laughed and said "Alright, alright you're right."

Swift Heart laughed and said "I usually am."

Before they both laughed and continued chatting...


	9. Shreeky!

Wish Bear and the others were making their way to No Heart's castle when Tenderheart looked over at Wish Bear who had a sad look on her face as she looked at the floor of the cloud car.

Tenderheart smiled and said "Are you okay Wish Bear?"

Wish Bear sighed and said "No, I'm not. I just feel so guilty about this."

Tenderheart looked at her and said "Why would you feel guilty?"

Wish Bear let out a sigh and said "Because he wasn't even supposed to be there. I mean he somehow managed to break out of Grams make his way to the Hall Hearts and still find me. And what does he get for his trouble? Kidnapped, again mind you!"

She sighed and continued "And I couldn't stop it because of that stupid potion she had."

Tenderheart smiled and said "Okay, for one, how could you know they were gonna show up? And two I'm sure Dreams Bear wasn't there intended target more of an irresistible opportunity. And three you were immobilized! How could you have stopped them."

Wish Bear laughed and said "That supposed to make me feel better?"

Tenderheart put a hand on her shoulder and said "You're a good mother Wish Bear stop doubting yourself."

Wish Bear smiled and said "Really?"

Tenderheart smiled and said "Absolutely!"

Wish Bear sat up and said "You're right Tenderheart! Thanks it means a lot."

Tenderheart smiled and said "Well, keep that courage because we're here."

Wish Bear nodded as they all landed and hopped out before meeting up with the others and Champ saying "So what's the play sports fan?"

Grumpy coughed and said "Me and Loyal will check out the barrier first then we'll give you the signal if we should move in or not."

They all nodded and Grumpy and Loyal made their way up and into the window before Loyal stared and removed part of the barrier allowing Grumpy to peek in to see Shreeky and some shadows watching the door and windows on the other side. Grumpy backed off, and signaled the others to come forward allowing Loyal to rest while they all made their way up to the window. It only took a few minutes but once they all were in position Grumpy said "Okay all at once now! Care Bear! Stare!"

And they all stared at once and watched as the barrier faded away before finally disappearing completely Shreeky turned and looked to see them and said "Ah! Beastly they're here!"

Beastly jumped to his feet and said "What do we do Shreeky?"

Shreeky laughed and said "We do nothing, shadows! Get them!"

And the shadows lurched forward but it didn't take long for them all to be hit by the rescue squad's stare and they soon began to disappear but Shreeky's protection helped them, but not for very long and soon they disappeared allowing the Treat Heart to throw down a ladder she had brought, and get inside the castle with the others.

Shreeky screamed and shot her mirror at them but they dodged it and she said "Honestly I thought those shadows would have lasted longer."

Wish Bear seemed to growl and said "Where's Dreams Bear Shreeky!"

Shreeky smiled and said "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Before taking another shot at Wish Bear who again dodged and stared at Shreeky who dodged her stare before she said "Now shadow tigers!"

And the Care Bears heard two loud growls and Shreeky's shadow tigers popped out of the shadows and began to circle the group they all formed a circle and Bright Heart said "What do we do?"

Tenderheart thought for a moment then said "Ah ha!"

And he began to concentrate before his belly began to glow and Wish Bear turned around and said "Tenderheart?" But Tenderheart didn't respond and suddenly there was a bright flash and the tiger disappeared with a flash.

They all look at Tenderheart who said "What?"

They shrugged and turned to Shreeky who said "Huh, well..."

Beastly stood next to her and said "What now Shreeky?"

Shreeky shrugged and said "How about this!" And she shot her mirror up and it hit the ceiling that then began to crack.

Wish Bear stared and disarmed Shreeky to distract her long enough for Bright Heart to grab the mirror and Wish Bear said "You've been defeated Shreeky now tell me where Dreams Bear is!"

Shreeky laughed and said "You think I'm defeated? You haven't seen anything yet."

And she said a few magic words as the ceiling began to crack more. There was a cloud of smoke then a confused Dreams Bear appeared and looked around to see Wish Bear who said "Dreams Bear!"

But Shreeky said something else and she and Beastly disappeared and Dreams Bear somehow managed to go back into his cage, on the part of the ceiling that then collapsed...

* * *

Wish Bear was staring at the rubble in horror. She suddenly ran up and started pushing bits of the ceiling away screaming "Dreams Bear? Dreams Bear!" Tenderheart looked at the other who just looked on in horror as well and he said "Wish Bear..." but Wish just said "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Tenderheart looked at the other who just shook their heads and he said "Wish Bear..."

Wish Bear started crying and said "Please, please."

Before she covered her face and Tenderheart put a hand on her shoulder. She just shrugged him off and said "He can't...He's gotta..."

She kept crying as she moved more rubble before Tenderheart said "Wish Bear he couldn't..."

She stood up and pointed a finger at him and said "Don't! Don't you Dare!"

Tenderheart gave her a look and she shook her finger and leaned in and hugged him saying "He...He's gotta to be down there."

Tenderheart rubbed her back and said "Wish..." but she turned her back intending to start to dig again but just fell to her knees and cried some more.

Tenderheart slid down next to her and said "Wish Bear, I hate to say this but we have to get the Star-O-Scope."

She pointed over to a corner where the Star-O-Scope was sitting before inhaling loudly and saying "Please Dreams, please."

But nothing happened, Tenderheart walked over and grabbed the Star-O-Scope before returning to Wish Bears side and she said "Okay, let's go." but it took her a minute before she even got up and then another to begin to walk away with him.

And they all began to make their way out and Wish Bear looked back for a minute but nothing happened and she started to climb up crying the whole time.

When suddenly out of Nowhere Dreams Bear crawled out from under a piece of ceiling and watched as they walked away he was already crying and holding his arm which was bleeding a little due to a small cut, but he was so overcome with emotion that he started to cry again but louder before letting out a loud "MOMMY!"

Wish Bear suddenly stopped and turned around and said "Dreams Bear?"

Before turning around and seeing him crying while holding his arm and she jumped down from the ladder and said "Dreams Bear!"

And ran up to him as he ran to her and he said "Mommy please don't go!"

As he cried and the two shared a hug and Wish Bear began to cry again but for joy and she said "Thank goodness your alright."

Tenderheart and the others slid down the ladder and joined Wish Bear but gave her some space. She wiped away her tear and Dreams Bear, now being able to speak said "My arm hurts."

Wish Bear laughed and said "Let me see." And he showed her his arm which had a little cut on it which surprisingly was his only injury.

She smiled before hugging him again then standing up and saying "Let's go home eh?"

He nodded and held her hand before Tenderheart said "After you." and let them climb out first before the rest followed.

As they were making their way back Dreams Bear was on Wish Bears lap as they rode back and she smiled as he looked down at Earth as she ran her hand through his head before he asked "What's dat?"

And she looked to see him pointing at an ocean and she laughed and said "Well, that's what we call an ocean, it's basically a lot of water."

He sighed in fascination as Tenderheart drove them back a relieved look on his face. Once they were back Wish Bear personally thanked everyone, so did Dreams Bear, before they all left and Wish Bear looked to see the sun going down and she said "Well, let's go take you to Take Care's."

As she picked him up and they began to walk...

* * *

Take Care was at her home trying to decide what to wear to this dinner. She could tell Swift Heart was frustrated but hoped she and Phil could get her to reconcile. She held up a light blue dress and then a green, even though they didn't say it was formal she thought it be rude not to wear a nice dress, she sighed before saying "Hmmm, I think...Green."

And she put the blue one away before twirling and saying "Perfect!"

She then heard a knock and walked out of her bedroom and opened the door to see Wish Bear standing with Dreams Bear who was covered in dust and he said "Hello!"

Take Care gasped and said "He's talking!"

Wish Bear nodded and said "Yes, but that's not why we are here. He's got a small cut and I would like a professional to treat it."

Take Care nodded and said "Well, let's deal with that."

And waved them in and said "Just set him on the table."

And she walked out while Wish Bear sat down and looked at him before he said "Why do you wook sad mommy?"

Wish Bear chuckled and said "Just a little nervous that's all. Since those two..."

He smiled and said "Who were dey?"

Wish Bear shook her head and said "Don't worry about it sweet heart, they won't bother you anymore. I'll make sure of that."

Dreams Bear smiled and Take Care walked back in and took a look at his arm and said "Ooh, that's a nasty cut, does it hurt?"

Dreams Bear shook his head and she pulled out a disinfectant and said "Okay buddy, this might burn a little."

And she grabbed it on his cut and he jumped and said "Ow!"

Take Care said "I know but I need you just let me do it and I promise it will hurt less."

Dreams Bear nodded and Take Care put it on the wound again and Dreams Bear winced but stopped when Wish Bear held his hand and Take Care put down the disinfectant and picked up a band-aid and put it on and said "All better."

Dreams Bear smiled and said "Can you kiss it mommy."

Wish Bear smiled and said "Of course." Before kissing his band-aid.

Take Care smirked pulled out a lollipop and said "Your mom let you have one of these yet?"

Dreams Bear shook his head and she gave him it and said "Trust me they're good."

And he put it in his mouth and his eyes got wide and he said "Wow!"

Wish Bear smiled and picked him up and walked out saying "Thanks so much Take Care!" Before walking out with Dreams Bear.

As they made their way As they were walking Dreams Bear said "Mommy?"

Wish Bear looked at him and said "Yeah?"

He rested his head on her and said "Are you mad at me?"

Wish Bear looked at him and said "No! Why would I be mad for?"

He blushed and said "Because I snuck away from gwams."

Wish Bear gave him a hug and said "Nah I'm more flattered."

He looked at her and said "What's fwaddered?"

She smiled and said "Happy, now how about I take you back home and we have some cookies?"

He smiled and said "Yeah!" And they began to make their way back...

* * *

Grumpy had returned home and said "Swift Heart!?"

And he walked in to see Proud Heart and Swift Heart laughing in their living room and said "Am I interrupting something?"

Swift Heart got up and gave him a hug and said "Oh Grumpy you're back!"

Grumpy laughed and said "Yeah, and I asked am I interrupting?"

She shook head and said "No not at all sit, sit."

Grumpy rolled his eyes and sat down next to Swift Heart who leaned on his shoulder while holding his arm.

Proud Heart coughed and said "So, a...Grumpy. Have you seen Loyal Heart today?"

Grumpy turned and looked at her and said "Yeah, just a few minutes ago actually. Is something wrong?"

Proud Heart shook her head and said "No, no. Just haven't seen him all day and was curious."

Swift Heart turned to Grumpy and said "So, what were you called in for?"

Grumpy shook his head and said "Don't worry about it, just a little problem that's all."

Proud Heart looked at him but just sighed and said "Do you know if Loyal's back?"

Grumpy nodded and he said "He is."

Proud Heart nodded and stood up, slowly, a before saying "Well, I best be heading home."

Grumpy stood up and said "I could give you a ride."

Proud heart put up her hand and said "No, no I'll be fine." Before walking to the door and heading outside.

Grumpy sighed and said "Well, how is my darling wife?"

Swift Heart smiled and said "I'm great! And how is my wonderful husband."

Grumpy chuckled and said "I am wonderful."

They both smiled and Swift Heart said "You got the time?"

Grumpy nodded and check his watch and said "Oh, it's four thirty."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Hmmm, wasn't there supposed to be something at five?"

They thought for a moment then they both said "The dinner!" And they both ran, or walked, to their bedroom and began scrambling for nice clothes, Grumpy was putting on his tie when he turned to Swift Heart who already had her dress on and set.

He stopped tying his tie and said "How, did, what?"

Swift Heart laughed and walked over and kept tying his tie and said "If there's one thing you should know about me Grumpy it's that I can change outfits rather quickly even with a broken ankle."

Before she finished and walked out of the room. After Grumpy had changed they cooked a quick, yet fancy, dinner. When suddenly Swift Heart said "Did we even say this was gonna be fancy?"

Grumpy thought about it and said "I guess not."

Swift Heart looked away and said "Hmm."

When the bell rang...


	10. How To Get Back?

Swift Heart opened the door to see Take Care in a green dress standing next to Phil who immediately blushed bright red and said "H...hi Ah Swift Heart."

Swift heart trying to be friendly said "Hi, Phil."

He felt his face get redder with shame and Take Care smiled desperately and said "May we come in."

Swift Heart smiled and said "Yeah, of course." And she moved out of the way.

Grumpy joined them and stuck his hand out "Hey Phil." With a fake smile.

Phil was skeptical, but shook his hand just to have Grumpy squeeze it rather hard and Phil heard a few cracks and he whimpered while Grumpy smiled and said "Good to see you again." Trying to hide the bitterness.

Phil just nodded and said "Nice...to see... "

Swift Heart gave Grumpy a look and he released Phil's hand and said "So, how have you been?"

Phil smiled and said "Had my ups and downs."

Grumpy nodded and said "Hope you don't mind a quick spaghetti dinner."

Phil waved his hand said "Not at all." And he shook his hand to feel his bones.

Take Care looked at Swift Heart who put her hand up and said "Say Grumpy can I talk to you?"

Grumpy nodded and Swift Heart said "Why don't you two go sit down?" They both nodded and walked away.

Once they left Swift Heart said "Grumpy you said you were gonna be nice!"

Grumpy put his hands up and said "I am."

Swift Heart crossed her arms and Grumpy folded and said "Fine!" Through a fake smile.

Swift Heart put a hand on his chest and said "Listen I know you're angry, but we can work through this."

Grumpy sighed and said "You're right."

Swift Heart smiled and said "I always am." And the two shared a kiss.

And they walked into their dinning room and sat across from Take Care and Phil. Grumpy sighed and said "Sorry about your hand are you alright?"

Phil nodded and said "Its nothing."

Swift Heart said "So, how long have you two been...a thing"

Take Care blushed and said "A few weeks."

Phil nodded and said "Yeah, I think what three?"

Take Care nodded and poked his nose and Swift Heart looked at Grumpy who smiled and said "We've been together what a month or two?"

Swift Heart deciding to be a little sneaky said "No..."

Grumpy gulped and said "What? I was sure...uh what um... three? Months?"

Swift Heart smiled and said "I'm kidding Grumpy you're spot on."

Grumpy sighed and Phil smiled and said "I hear you two actually got married."

Swift Heart revealed her wedding ring and said "Yup." Before biting her tongue to prevent a little comment.

Take Care smiled and said "So, ah Grumpy. How goes the inventing?"

Swift Heart rolled her eyes and said "Oh no."

Grumpy leaned forward intrigued and said "I'm glad you asked."

And went on to talk about different gadgets and gears...

* * *

Wish Bear was exhausted by the time she got back home. She loved Dreams Bear but the cub was so full of energy and questions it sucked the life out of her.

Once she opened the door she set him down and said "Why don't you go pick out a story while I get the cookies ready?"

Dreams bear nodded and ran off the his room, Which Wish had moved him into. While she entered the kitchen and started to get the cookies out of the cabinet when she heard Dreams bear call "Mommy!"

She sighed and laughed a little before dropping what she was doing and went into his room to see him pointing to a book on the high shelf and he said "I want that one."

Wish bear smirked and said "Alright."

And she grabbed it and looked at the title and smirked and said "You know this is my favorite book from when I was a cub."

Dream Bear grabbed her leg and said "Weally?"

Wish Bear nodded and said "Yup. Now how about those cookies."

She picked him up and left the room with Dreams Bear in one hand and the book in the other.

After she got the cookies ready she sat in her comfortable chair while Dreams Bear sat on her lap with his plate of cookies and sippy cup.

She opened the book as he buried his head into her chest and got comfortable. She smiled and began to read "What are Wishes? Wishes are your hopes, your dreams. There what you hope for, there what you want."

Dreams Bear listened and hung on every word despite the fact he couldn't read he was still enchanted by the pictures of children playing surrounded by a cloud.

Wish Bear saw his interest and kept going. "But why do we have wishes? What do they mean? Well, that hard to say, for no one really knows." She smiled and she read on and on.

After a few minutes she finished and Dreams Bear had fallen asleep in her lap.

She chuckled at a child who was so full of life, and joy, could be easily put to sleep by a small story.

She picked him up and carried him to his room while he sucked on his thumb and she wrapped him in a blanket before setting him down for a nice sleep.

She smiled as she turned the light off and closed the door before sighting in relief and saying "Finally."

She then went back to the living room to clean up but she pulled out her phone first and nearly screamed. She had nearly a hundred messages from Grams most likely panicking.

She totally forgot! She decided to call Grams and walked outside before dialing her number and letting it ring before Grams picked up and said "Wish Bear! Finally I've been trying to reach you!"

Wish Bear laughed and said "I know Grams, so sorry if your calling about Dreams Bear he's at my house safe and sound."

Grams' voice didn't change as she said "I know, Tenderheart told me."

Wish Bear sighed in relief and said "Then why all the messages?"

Grams sighed on the other end and said "I think I found Dreams Bear's mother."

Wish Bear dropped her phone...

* * *

Proud Heart was making her way back to her house when she felt someone sweep her off her feet and turned to see Loyal heart who said "Ello love!" In a terrible British accent.

She gave him a look and she said "Well, I'm happy you're back."

Loyal, still in accent jokingly said "Love! Me and the mates were just down at the old pub."

Proud Heart crossed her arms and said "Drop the accent or I drop you."

Immediately Loyal heart set her down and said "I'm sorry I thought you'd like a little British accent."

She smiled and gave him a hug and said "Well, I wanted to talk to you."

Loyal tilted his head and said "About?"

She smiled and took his hand and put it on her stomach. Loyal nodded and said "I see."

Proud Heart smiled and said "Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Loyal looked at her and said "I thought you already told me?"

She shrugged and said "Well, now I know for sure."

Loyal gave her a look and said "Boy?"

She smiled and said "Lucky guess."

Loyal shrugged and swooped her up again and said "Maybe or maybe not, I know more then you think."

She rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him and he smiled and said "Oh come on look at me."

Proud Heart turned to him and poked his nose and he said "Shall we go home?"

She gave him another look and said "Duh!" And they laughed as they made their way back.

Once home Loyal let Proud Heart down again and said "Man, I'm exhausted."

Proud Heart smiled and said "I'm sure, you did great though."

He smiled and stood up before giving her a kiss and saying "I feel like I did, would you like some dinner my dear?"

She nodded as Loyal ran into the kitchen Proud Heart rested on the couch and began to rub her stomach. Loyal didn't take long and returned with some sandwiches and a water for her.

She sighed and said "You know, I'm actually really excited about this whole cub idea."

Loyal smiled and said "Same here. It will be nice."

Proud Heart nodded and said "Sounds a little naive doesn't it?"

Loyal shrugged and said "Eh it most likely is but best to keep spirits high rather then crush them. So what would you like to do?"

Proud Heart thought about it for a few moments and then said "A movie be nice."

Loyal smiled and joined her on the couch after turning on their T.V. they lay down as the movie began to play...

* * *

Tenderheart was making his way home when he spotted Noble and True Heart out for a walk and he said "Hey!"

They waved and Tenderheart made his way over and True Heart said "How are you Tenderheart?"

Tenderheart shrugged and said "I'm alright. How are you two?"

Noble Heart chuckled and said "We're fine, so what was all the businesses at the Hall of Hearts?"

Tenderheart smile disappeared and he said "Well, um... nothing, of concern."

True Heart looked at him and said "I can tell when you're lying Tenderheart."

Tenderheart muttered "Always could."

She raised an eyebrow and said "Spit it out."

Tenderheart sighed and said "Okay, so Dreams Bear got away from Grams and made his way to Wish Bear who in turn got ambushed by Beastly and Shreeky. There to steal the Star-O-Scope and in the process took Dreams Bear captive so she gathered some people to go get them back and long story short. We rescued him."

Noble Heart nodded and said "Interesting."

Tenderheart gave him a look and said "That's it? No, why didn't you tell us? No, that's was incredibly dangerous?"

True Heart laughed and said "As soon as you said Dreams Bear I knew Wish bear was worried that we'd take him away so that explains why not. And in your story no one got hurt so that takes out the that was incredibly dangerous."

Tenderheart looked at them and said "Okay, but you're not the least bit angry?"

They rolled their eyes and True Heart put a hand on his shoulder and said "No Tenderheart, you worry too much. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home."

And she began to walk away with Noble Heart right behind her. Tenderheart shook his head and pulled out a clipboard and began to read some paper when he felt himself run into someone. Papers went flying and he felt his eyes roll around.

As he shook his head he saw he'd bumped into...well he didn't see anyone; whoever it was had disappeared and he began to pick up his papers before taking the few more steps home. Once inside he went into his fridge but saw it was near empty. "That's weird. I could have sworn?"

But he just shrugged and closed the fridge and he went into his bedroom to fetch a book when he thought he heard some foot steps and he turned around but didn't see anyone.

He shrugged and opened his bedroom door to find the room a complete mess.

"What the!" He exclaimed as he saw the book shelf on the floor and books scattered everywhere he shook his head but was suspicious when he saw only one on his bed and began to pick up his books when he thought he heard the door open and he turned around but he didn't see anyone. He just shrugged and continued to pick up the books...

* * *

Shreeky and Beastly were cleaning up the fallen ceiling bits and pieces. Beastly turned and said "What are we gonna do about the ceiling Shreeky? No Heart will be furious when he comes back."

Shreeky sighed and said "This!" And she said some magic words and the ceiling returned to its original state.

Beastly nodded and said "That could work."

Shreeky groaned loudly and said "Oooh, how are we gonna get those do gooders!"

Beastly raised a hand and said "Well the family race is coming up."

Shreeky started thinking and said "There is an idea."

Beastly was holding his head triumphantly, until Shreeky said "Glad I thought of it."

Beastly looked at her and said "But I..."

Till she got in his face and said "You what?"

Beastly shrugged and said "Nothing, Shreeky."

She nodded and said "Exactly."

She then left and Beastly followed. Shreeky walked into No Heart's gym and she said "Now show me what you got."

Beastly looked at her and he said "What?"

Shreeky pointed to the treadmill and Beastly cringed and said "Bu...bu...but Shreeky I can't run very fast."

Shreeky laughed and said "I don't care!" And she tried to draw her mirror when she realized it wasn't there.

"Huh!?" She suddenly got a flash back and remembered Bright Heart had grabbed it and left with it.

She groaned and shocked Beastly with a different spell and he began to run.

She shrieked and stomped her feet over to the window towards Care-a-lot before she said "I'll get back at those Care Bears. One way or another."

Beastly, already sweating, said "But how Shreeky?"

Shreeky laughed and said "Simple, we're gonna win that race one way or another. And if that doesn't work we are mess with their star round up."

Beastly groaned and said "Oh I'm not going to like this."

Shreeky laughed and said "Oh relax fur ball it's not like you do anything around here!"

Beastly rolled his eyes and said "No, nothing no, never not anything."

Very sarcastically and Shreeky laughed and said "I'd watch that tongue or i'll make you sorry."

Beastly laughed and said "Oh yeah how? You don't even have your mirror!"

Shreeky smirked and pulled a lever causing Beastly to look at her funny. Before he had to pick up speed because Shreeky had released No heart's little dragon...


	11. The Bet

Swift Heart was getting very bored but after a few agonizing minutes Grumpy and Phil had finally stopped their gadget conversation and Swift Heart said "Well, the spaghetti must be done by now."

And she was about to get up when Grumpy said "No, I'll go get it dear."

And he gave her a kiss on the cheek before he got up and went into the kitchen.

Swift Heart shrugged and sat down before looking at Take Care and saying "So, um how was your day."

Take Care shrugged and said "Oh nothing too interesting, Dreams bear came in today with a small cut but nothing too serious."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Interesting, do you know what happened to him?"

Take Care shrugged and said "Well, I don't know the exact details but Wish said that Shreeky and Beastly kidnapped him again."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Weird, how about you Phil?"

Phil blushed and said "Oh, just fine. Nothing too interesting."

Take Care held his hand and he smiled. Grumpy walked back in balancing four plates at once before sliding them to each seat and holding his in his hand. They all clapped and Grumpy bowed and said "Thank you, thank you." And sat down and joined them.

As they began to eat Phil kept looking at Swift Heart which Grumpy didn't like. After a few minutes Phil said "Say, a Grumpy what is it you use your inventions for?"

Grumpy looked at him and said "Oh, different things."

Phil nodded and said "Fascinating and I'm not trying to be rude here but how often do they work?"

Grumpy looked at him funny and said "Half and half. Why?"

Phil shrugged and said "Just trying to make conversation." Before he began eating again.

Swift Heart nudged Grumpy's leg and whispered "Give him a break, he really seems sincere."

Grumpy turned and whispered back "I don't like the way he looks at you." Swift Heart looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

Grumpy kept eating a little more but when he looked up Phil was staring at Swift Heart again and it set him off a little "So, Phil. What was it like kissing my wife?"

Swift Heart jumped and said "Grumpy!"

Phil put his hand up and said "No, no he's right, there is an elephant in the room. I think it be best we get it all out in the open."

Swift Heart and Take Care exchanged looks of concern but nodded and Grumpy said "Great! So tell me."

Phil put down his fork and said "Look Grumpy you're upset, I get, it but you have to understand I don't know what came over me."

Grumpy leaned back and said "Uh huh, and what excuse do you have for not knowing what came over you?"

Putting air quotes around the words Phil shook his head and said "No excuse, I made a very big mistake and I'm extremely sorry for it and I swear it will never happen again."

Grumpy, still not convinced said "Alright, and what's to stop you?"

Swift Heart looked at him and said "Grumpy..."

But Phil still answered and said "Pardon?"

Grumpy shrugged and said "What's to stop you from doing it again?"

Phil raised an eyebrow and said "My morals."

Grumpy chuckled and said "Your morals? What makes you think your morals will stop you?"

Swift Heart looked at him and said "Grumpy!"

Phil, a little aggravated said "Excuse me? You doubt my morals?"

Grumpy nodded and said "Yeah, I do."

Take Care put a hand on Phil's shoulder and he said "Grumpy, I get it. You're angry but can't you look past this?"

Grumpy stood up and said "Did you have the love of your life push you away at your wedding? No? Then you don't dare tell me what to look past!"

Swift Heart stood up and grabbed Grumpy's right arm and Phil stood up as well and said "Look, I messed up alright but I can't go back and fix it!"

Grumpy tensed and Swift Heart felt him flex his muscles.

She said "Enough!"

Grumpy just ignored her and said "Tell you what Phil, you want to get back on my good side or make amends to Swift Heart I'll make you a deal."

Phil nodded and said "Alright."

Grumpy nodded and said "Beat me in this years family obstacle race and I will grant you one request and forgive you."

Phil very skeptical said "And if you win?"

Grumpy nodded and said "Same deal you grant me one request no matter what."

Phil began to sweat but nodded and said "Alright." And the two shook hands...

* * *

Wish bear began to pace on her porch, unbelievable if it wasn't one thing it was another! She took a deep breath and walked back inside and closed the door quietly. She then tiptoed into Dream's room to make sure he was still sleeping. She smiled as she saw him fast asleep. She then went into her bedroom and found Bedtime dozing off. She shook him awake and he woke up and said saying "Wh? What seems to be the problem."

Wish bear smiled and said "Nothing I just need you to watch Dreams bear while I go see Grams."

Bedtime nodded and crawled out of bed in his PJs before yawning and saying "No problem."

Wish nodded and gave him a kiss before running out. She closed each door quietly as she left before nearly running down the path way to Grams.

It only took her a few minutes but soon she was there and knocked on the door which Grams answered rather quickly and said "Wish Bear!"

Wish nodded and said "May I come in?"

Grams nodded and let her inside before sitting her down and Wish bear said "You say you found his mom?"

Grams put a hand up and said "I think. Where'd you say you found him?"

Wish bear felt a knot in her stomach and she said "I don't remember exactly. Why?"

Grams shook her head and said "Well, sort of like the Caring meter I have a very specific little device that can detect how a specific person, animal or whatever feels."

Wish nodded and said "Okay, oh Grams! I know it sounds terrible but I don't want it to be her."

Grams smiled and gave her a hug and said "It could not be don't worry dear. I'll look into it."

Wish nodded and said "Alright, can I have some tea?"

Grams nodded and got up for a moment before walking into the kitchen. Wish bear pushed back her hair and sighed. Suddenly she felt like someone was watching but when she looked around she didn't see anyone.

She looked around again but no one was there.

She shrugged and smiled when Grams walked back in with tea. Wish bear took her cup and said "Thanks."

Grams nodded and said "Anytime deary, you've got quite a clever cub there you know."

Wish laughed and said "I know, thanks Grams."

Grams chuckled and said "Reminds me so much of Tenderheart at that age. Oh the things he used to come up with."

She said while laughing. Wish bear smiled and said "Tell me."

Grams sighed and said "One time, I was about to put him down for a nap but he wasn't tired so he convinced me he forgot his favorite blanket downstairs so naturally I told him to go get it doesn't he try and run out of the house right into the garden."

Grams started laughing and said "And his clothes got stuck on a bush branch and ripped right off. You should have seen him running around."

Wish bear started laughing and nearly split her tea as Grams started telling her another story...

* * *

Meanwhile, Bedtime was in the living room reading when he heard Dreams Bear on the heart shaped baby monitor he got up and opened up Dreams Bear's door to see the little cub standing up in his crib saying "Help pwease."

Bedtime yawned and helped him out before carrying him out into the living room and setting him down on the floor and saying "I take it you're not tired?"

Dreams Bear shook his head and said "Nope!"

Bedtime sighed and said "Well, what do you wanna...?"

Suddenly he dozed off mid-sentence. Dreams Bear looked at him and shook him lightly but nothing happened so the little bear got up and began to explore the house some more.

He somehow managed to find the kitchen where he spotted a bowl on the counter that seemed to interest him. He looked around and found a few small chairs and stacked them before climbing up and on to the counter.

Once up there he looked into the bowl to see it full of cookie dough that Wish must have forgotten to put away. He sat down and scooped up some and ate it. His pupils widened and began to eat more and without realizing the bowl spilled on him covering him in the sticky dough. He giggled before climbing down. He then found the dining room and saw the table cloth and tried to clean him some of off with it but it only stuck to him and he struggled to get it off and wound up taking the whole cloth off the table. Fortunately that's all he took off.

After a few minutes of nothing but pure chaos Bedtime Bear had finally woke up and said "Wha?"

Next thing he knew he was fully awake as he saw the little cub covered in various things and the house was a complete mess. Bedtime put his hands on his head and said "Oh no!" He scooped up Dreams Bear and went into the kitchen and saw cookie dough everywhere along with and over flowing sink.

He quickly turn off the sink and then went into the untouched bathroom and sighed. He set Dreams bear down and said "Don't move or touch anything!" Before running back into the kitchen.

Dreams bear sighed and sat down on the ground. Bedtime was able to stop the flood from the sink rather fast but he struggled with the cookie dough if he wasn't slipping on it he was cleaning it.

Surprisingly it only took a few slips and falls to get it all. He then went back into the bathroom and found Dreams bear right where he left him. Bedtime then started to run the tub and picked up Dreams Bear and began to take the various objects off.

After Dreams Bear had been stripped clean Bedtime put him in the bath and said "You know you can't do that stuff."

Dreams Bear gave him an innocent look and said "But it was fun!"

Bedtime rubbed an eye and said "Yes, I bet it was but it is also very dangerous. And that's not fun now is it?"

Dreams bear look at him and said "Wats d...dan..dangeweous?"

Bedtime smiled as he clean Dreams Bear's ear and said "It's when you play in a harmful way that is a problem for others."

Dreams Bear nodded and began to play with a toy boat and made boat notices.

Once he was all cleaned up Bedtime wrapped him in a towel and said "That's better."

And Dreams Bear gave him a hug and said "I'm sowy daddy."

Bedtime blushed and hugged him back and said "It's okay buddy. Now how about we go and play with some toys?"

Dreams Bear cheered and Bedtime left the bathroom...

* * *

Shreeky and Beastly were training for the race when Beastly said "Hey, Shreeky?"

Shreeky looked at him and said "What!"

Beastly was panting and he said "Why aren't you exercising?"

Shreeky sighed and said "Because I'm gonna set up the traps you fool!"

Beastly tripped and fell off the tread mill with a loud _'bang'_.

Shreeky rolled her eyes and walked over to him and helped him up and said "Get back to practicing!"

Beastly moaned and said "But Shreeky I'm tired!"

Shreeky sighed and said "Alright, you can take a break."

Beastly began bowing and said "Thank you!"

She handed him a water bottle which he chugged down and sighed and almost fell to the ground.

Shreeky shook her head and said "Now listen here fur ball if we win this race we can make the Care Bears do whatever we want."

Beastly nodded and said "But what do we want?"

She smiled and said "Simple we'll use them to kick out that Vapor!"

Beastly gulped and said "But...but Shreeky No Heart won't allow it!"

Shreeky grabbed Beastly by the collar and shrieked "I DON'T CARE!"

Beastly was so blown away he wound up on the other side of the room upside down.

He got up and said "Ooh, alright Shreeky."

Shreeky stuck her head up and said "Now get back to practicing!"

Beastly struggled to his feet and began to jog on the treadmill again. As he jogged Shreeky smiled and said "You know Fur ball. You're getting pretty fast."

Beastly looked at her and said "What do you mean? I'm not even running."

Shreeky formed a pyramid with her hands and said "Marvelous!"

Beastly looked at his feet and saw he was almost at his former running speed he began to go faster and soon the machine couldn't keep up and he ran off of it and fell to the ground.

Beastly got up and began running around screaming. "I did it! I'm the greatest!"

Shreeky chuckled and stuck her foot out and tripped him and she said "You're getting better but you're still not good enough."

Beastly stood up and said "What do you mean?"

Shreeky laughed and said "Simple! You have to be able to avoid my traps!"

Beastly sat up and said "But Shreeky! How do you know what the track looks like?"

Shreeky looked at him and said "You don't think I did my research!?"

Beastly looked at her and said "No. I...I mean yes. I mean..."

Shreeky rolled her eyes and said "Anyways, I've seen what the track's got. So I know where to place my traps but you have to be able to not only get past them but to use them to your advantage." And she began to elaborate...


	12. Sickness and Health

A few months pass and Shreeky and Beastly were spending most of their time training and practicing for the race, allowing the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins to relax. Except for Grumpy who spent his time training with Champ Bear, also Wish Bear who was still nervous about her talk with Grams but Grams had assured her she'd let her know if something new came up but until then act natural. Proud Heart, Swift Heart, and True Heart pregnancies had progressed uneventfully, For them, Noble Heart was acting natural but Loyal was waiting hand and foot on Proud Heart. Everyone was gearing for Care-a-lot's birthday but no one knew who was in charge of planning it...

* * *

At the Hall of Hearts...

Tenderheart, Brave Heart, True Heart, and Noble Heart where all talking in the Hall of Hearts about Care-a-lot's upcoming birthday. "Come on Noble Heart! Me and Tenderheart did it last year and it was great!"

Noble Heart crossed his arms and said "I'm sorry Brave Heart but I think we should let someone else plan the celebration this year."

Tenderheart looked at True Heart who was rubbing her swollen belly and said "He's right."

Brave Heart grumbled and Tenderheart said "Then who's gonna plan it?"

Noble Heart scratched his head and said "I was thinking of Birthday Bear and Lots-a Heart."

True Heart nodded and said "I agree."

Tenderheart joined Brave Heart in their grumble and said "I suppose so."

True Heart nodded and said "Great!"

And stood up a little too quickly and got light headed and Noble got up but she just waved him off and said "We expect you two to give them the news?"

Brave Heart rolled his eyes but said "Yes." They nodded and left.

Once they were gone Brave Heart said "I can't believe this!"

Tenderheart shrugged and said "Eh, they always have a reason behind what they do."

Brave Heart growled and said "Well, I am not going to let this go without a fight!"

Tenderheart chuckled and said "And what exactly are you gonna do?"

Brave Heart thought on it and said "I know."

Tenderheart stuck out a hand and said "Care to share?"

Brave Heart whispered something and Tenderheart jumped and said "Wha?"

Brave Heart stuck his hands on his hips and said "Why not?"

Tenderheart thought on it and said "I don't know Brave Heart at least we still have to tell Birthday and Lots-a Heart."

Brave Heart rolled his eyes and said "Well, duh! But while their doing their thing we set up ours."

Tenderheart thought on it and said "Won't they notice though?"

Brave Heart chuckled and said "They'll never know. We'll send them out on a mission."

Tenderheart was skeptical but nodded and said "Alright I'm in."

They shook hands and Brave Heart said "Come on!" And he turned and began to walk away when he bumped into someone.

Tenderheart helped Brave Heart up and Brave Heart said "Who'd I just run into?"

Funshine groaned and said "That'd be me."

Tenderheart went over and helped her up causing Brave Heart to fall back down. Tenderheart rolled his eyes and Funshine got on her feet. Brave Heart then got up and said "Sorry, are you okay?"

Funshine waved it off and said "Eh, you get used to falling to the ground when your boyfriend enjoys throwing pies as a sign he cares."

They laughed a little and she said "So, what are you guys doing here?"

Brave Heart crossed his arms and said "We could ask you the same question."

Funshine crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow and said "I'm covering the Star-O-Scope duty for Wish Bear so she can take Dreams Bear to an appointment."

Brave Heart lost his confidence and in crossed his arms.

Tenderheart laughed and said "We just had a meeting we were on our way out."

Funshine nodded and waved as they left the Hall of Hearts...

* * *

Grumpy had been jogging with Champ to prepare for the race so Swift Heart never saw him in the morning. She'd wake up make breakfast watch a little T.V. then read before reducing herself to everlasting boredom.

Her ankle had healed but her pregnancy had scared her into staying home. But while she was reading she heard a knock on the door and opened to see Cheer who said "Hey!"

Swift Heart smiled and said "Hey!"

Cheer gave her a hug and said "How are you?"

Swift Heart rolled her eyes and said "Just dandy."

Cheer gave her a look and said "Uh oh I sense trouble in paradise."

Swift Heart gave her a look and said "hardy har har."

As she entered the living room and sat down.

Cheer smiled and sat down too and said "So tell me what's up?"

Swift Heart just rolled her eyes and said "Grumpy made some stupid bet."

Cheer smirked and said "Against?"

Swift Heart shook her head and said "Phil."

Cheer looked at her and said "Phil was here?"

Swift Heart shrugged and said "Yeah, I tried to give him a chance to reconcile but things didn't really work out."

Cheer smiled and said "Well, cheer up it could have gone worse."

Swift Heart nodded and said "True."

Cheer bear got up and said "Come on you need some fresh air."

Swift Heart blushed and said "Oh I don't know."

Cheer bear grabbed her hand and said "Come on."

Swift Heart sighed and followed her out of the house into the cool morning breeze. Swift Heart covered her eyes but they adjusted and she said "What are we gonna do?"

Cheer smiled and said "Just go out for a stroll."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Alright." And they began to make their way down the path.

As they walked Cheer was telling Swift Heart a story when Hugs and Tugs appeared around a corner on their roller blades Swift Heart and Cheer side stepped so the two cubs could go past Grams wasn't far behind and was following and she shouted "Hugs! Tugs!"

Grams then sighed and said "Those two."

Swift Heart chuckled and said "Yeah, might wanna hurry in case they get into trouble."

Grams nodded and began to jog again but stopped and said "Oh Swift Heart! Grumpy wanted me to give you this." And she handed Swift Heart a letter before jogging off again.

Cheer looked at Swift Heart and said "Hmmm?" Swift Heart gave her a look and opened the letter and read it.

_"Dear Swift Heart, I'm sorry I've been neglecting our time together. So to make it up I made reservations at your favorite restaurant! Be home around one. Love, Grumpy."_

Swift Heart smiled and said "Aww."

Cheer leaned in and said "Hmmm!?" Even louder.

Swift Heart rolled her eyes and said "He's taking me to dinner."

Cheer put her hand out and said "See, he's thick headed but he can still be romantic."

Swift Heart shook her head and said "I guess."

Cheer grabbed her arm and said "Come on I got the perfect outfit for this!"

Swift Heart quickly followed...

* * *

Wish bear was taking Dreams Bear to Take Care's house because he had a fever of one hundred degrees that hadn't broken for two days. Also he was vomiting. She was nervous as she drove she put a hand on his forehead and felt he was still warm. She looked at him and said "You okay Sweetie."

Dreams Bear was leaning on the door and just moaned and said "I don't feel good." Before puking in a small bucket he had.

Wish Bear took a deep breath and said "We're almost there." He moaned.

It took Wish a few minutes to get to Take Care's and she picked up Dreams Bear and knocked on the door.

Take Care opened wearing her medical coat and she said "Come on in."

And Wish walked in and set Dreams Bear down on the couch and said "I don't know what wrong with him."

Take Care sat down next to him and put her hand on his forehead and said "Ooh he's hot."

Wish bear started biting her nail and said "Yeah, he's been like this for two days."

Take Care nodded and grabbed a cool wet wash cloth and put it on his head and said "Dreams Bear?"

Dreams Bear moaned and said "Yes?" Very weakly.

Take Care smiled and said "I have to ask a few questions, is that okay?"

Dreams Bear nodded and Take Care asked "Did you eat anything out of the ordinary?"

Dreams Bear shook his head and Take Care looked at Wish Bear and said "Has he?"

Wish Bear shrugged and said "Not to my knowledge."

Take Care nodded and said "Okay, have you hurt yourself and it got dirty?"

Dreams Bear shook his head coughed a little. Wish Bear was starting to become emotional and started to pace a little.

Take Care saw this and then asked "Are you sure?"

Dreams Bear then said "Mommy!"

Wish Bear sat next to him and held his hand and Wish said "I'm right here honey."

Take Care nodded and said "Did you give him anything?"

Wish Bear shook her head and said "Only something for the puking but it didn't help."

Take Care nodded and said "Alright I'm gonna have to see how hot his temperature is." And she got up and left for a moment.

Wish Bear took a deep breath and watched as Dreams Bear was taking deep breaths. She started to cry but wiped the tears away and Take Care walked in with a thermometer and stuck it in Dreams Bear's mouth and waited before checking it and saying "Oh one hundred that not good."

And she grabbed some ice packs and put them on his head to cool him off. Dreams Bear squeezed Wish bears hand and Take Care said "I'm gonna have to keep him here I'll give him something for the fever and see if it helps."

Wish Bear nodded and said "Alright." Take Care smiled and walked away for a moment. Wish Bear rubbed Dreams Bear's hand and said "Oh please get better."

Dreams Bear started to stir a little and he said "Mommy!"

Wish Bear leaned in and started rubbing his head and said "It's okay, it's okay, I'm right here."

Dreams Bear moved a little but settled down and whimpered and he said "My stomach hurts."

Wish Bear gave him a small hug and said "It'll be okay buddy I promise you. I promise." And sat next to him...

* * *

Grumpy was running with Champ, when Champ turned to him and said "Say sports fan what was in that letter you gave to Grams?"

Grumpy, who was breathing heavy, said "Nothing, just a message for Swift Heart."

Champ started running backwards and said "Oh? And what was that?"

Grumpy looked at him and said "None of your business Champ."

Champ gave him a look and said "Come on sports fan."

Grumpy shook his head and said "You might wanna look ahead."

Champ looked ahead and said "Huh?"

Before he tripped over a tree branch and jumped up but Grumpy caught him and said "I told you so."

Champ shrugged and Grumpy set him down and said "So how am I doing?"

Champ chuckled and said "You're getting better sports fan, I think."

Grumpy was catching his breath and said "Well, that's good."

Champ laughed and said "Come on, a few more minutes then we'll be done."

Grumpy nodded and started jogging again with Champ. As they turned a corner Grumpy said "Well, Care-a-lot's birthday is coming up."

Champ nodded and said "Yeah, I'm actually hoping we can enjoy the celebration this year rather than being passed out from exhaustion."

Grumpy rolled his eyes and said "Don't get your hopes up."

Champ shook his head and said "Oh where's that team spirit Grumpy?"

And he tapped Grumpy's shoulder causing him to lose his balance and scream "Woah, wa, woah!" And he fell down.

Grumpy groaned and said "Oh why do these things always happen to me?"

Champ laughed and helped him back up and said "Alright, I think that's about it to today."

Grumpy dusted himself off and said "It's about time."

Champ shook his head and said "I gotta head home anyways Cheer and I got a date."

Grumpy nodded and said "Yeah, see yeah Champ."

Champ began to jog back and waved as did Grumpy as he went back his way. It took Grumpy only a few minutes to get back home.

Once back at home Grumpy called "Swift Heart?"

No answer, he shrugged and figured she must have gone out. So he hopped in the shower before getting redressed and walking into the kitchen and grabbing a small snack before setting out to make sure the reservations were right...

* * *

Grams had caught up to Hugs and Tugs who were circles around her and Tugs asked "Say Grams where's Dreams Bear?"

Grams Bear looked at him and said "Oh he's not feeling too well."

Hugs gasps and said "Can we see him Grams Bear?"

Grams shook her head and said "I'm afraid not Hugs he's far too sick for visitors."

Hugs and Tugs stopped circling her and Tugs said "Aww, really?"

Grams nodded and said "Yes Tugs, but you'll be able to see him soon I promise." Hugs and Tugs cheered and Grams smiled.

Hugs and Tugs took off their roller blades and said "Oh Grams!?"

Grams turned and said "Yes my darlings?"

Tugs spoke up and said "Can we go play?"

Grams smiled and said "Of course just be careful."

They both started to run off and said "We will." And they ran off.

After they slid down the rainbow bridge Hugs asked "What are we gonna play Tugs?"

Tugs looked at her and said "We're not gonna play Hugs we're gonna see Dreams Bear!"

Hugs looked at him and said "But, Grams said.."

Tugs cut her off and said "Oh Hugs come on!" And he grabbed her arm and dragged her along...


	13. Dinner?

Swift Heart wasn't too sure about what Cheer had for her but she gave it a try. Cheer was pulling clothes out of her pink closet and throwing them on the bed as Swift Heart kept ducking and dodging them.

When Cheer said "Ah ha!"

And she pulled out an orange dress and said "Perfect!"

Swift Heart looked at it and said "Wow!"

Cheer smirked and said "Try it on!"

Swift Heart went into the bathroom started to put on the dress when she got stuck and she said "Oh, it's a bit small."

Cheer was confused and said "I thought you were a six?"

Swift Heart didn't answer and Cheer became suspicious and said "What size are you?"

Swift Heart acted offended and said "Ah, Cheer you should know better then to ask that."

Cheer waited till Swift Heart walked back out and noticed just how baggy Swift Heart clothes were and she said "Lift up your shirt."

Swift Heart gave her a look and said "What?!"

Cheer folded her arms and said "You heard me."

Swift Heart was caught and lifted up her shirt and showed her slightly swollen stomach and Cheer said "Ah ha!"

Swift Heart blushed and said "Okay, I'm pregnant you happy now?"

Cheer started doing a little dance and said "I am now."

Swift Heart rolled her eyes and walked up to her and said "Please don't spill!"

Cheer said "What? Me? Never!"

Swift Heart gave her a look and said "Please."

Cheer nodded and said "Yes, yes."

Suddenly they heard the door open and close and Cheer said "Oh no, Champ's home! Okay I have a slightly bigger size of the same dress."

Swift Heart looked at her and said "Why?"

Cheer gave her a look and said "Don't ask questions!"

And she found it and threw the dress and threw it at Swift Heart who caught it and said "Why can't Champ see me?"

Cheer looked at her and said "Reasons, go out the back."

Swift Heart nodded and ran out of the back door first time she had run since before the accident. Cheer quickly threw her clothes into her closet and turned to see Champ who said "Hi."

Cheer smiled and said "Oh hi Champ when'd you get home?"

Champ shook his head and said "About oh a few minutes ago."

Cheer nodded and said "Oh, well I'll put on something more fancy to wear and we can get going."

Champ was suspicious but nodded and said "Alright." And he walked out.

Cheer sighed and she put on her yellow jacket and walked out to see Champ in his red jacket who pointed to his cloud car and said "Shall we?"

Cheer rolled her eyes and said "Come on!" And she grabbed his arm and they hopped in the cloud car and Champ drove.

As Champ drove he looked at Cheer and said "So, why was Swift Heart over?"

Cheer looked at him and said "I don't know what you're talking about." And she put on some sunglasses and leaned back.

Champ shook his head and said "Alright, so sports fan how has your day been?"

Cheer shrugged and said "Fine, I stopped by Grumpy and Swift Heart's house and then came home."

Champ nodded and said "Ah huh, and how was your visit?"

Cheer lowered her sunglasses and said "Fine, how was your daily run?"

Champ looked at her and said "Alright."

Cheer leaned on his arm as they continued their conversation...

* * *

Swift Heart had run all the way home and opened the door. As soon as she walked in she saw Grumpy on the phone and went past him and put on her dress and walked out and behind him.

He was finishing his call and she tapped his shoulder and he jumped and turned to see her in her orange dress and he said "Ah! Swift Heart! Wow!"

Swift Heart did a little twirl and said "What do you think?"

Grumpy took her hand and spun her around again before putting a hand on her back and saying "Beautiful." Then he tipped her and gave her a kiss.

Swift Heart giggle before Grumpy set her on her feet and she said "Well, for someone who's always down you can sit lift up spirits when you want to."

Grumpy shrugged and said "Only for you."

And he held her hands and said "So, how about we head to the Flags Inn?"

Swift Heart laughed and said "How did you know I like that place?"

Grumpy shrugged and said "Oh I don't know maybe the countless times I've seen you go there."

Swift Heart looked at him and said "Well, what are we waiting for?" And the two left the house as Grumpy carried her and set her in his cloud car and drove.

After they had driven for a few minutes he looked at her and said "Sorry, for being such an egotistical maniac."

Swift Heart looked at him and said "I suppose if some girl were to have kissed you I'd do the same, But still you're gonna have to make it up to me."

Grumpy smiled at her and said "Is that not what I'm trying to do?"

Swift Heart started to rub her belly and said "I suppose so."

Grumpy smiled and said "You know, I think it's a boy."

Swift Heart looked at him and said "Really? I'm leaning more toward girl."

Grumpy looked at her and said "Really? Why's that?"

Swift Heart shrugged and said "A girl knows what a girl knows."

Grumpy shrugged and said "You know I love you."

Swift Heart looked at him and said "I love you too."

Grumpy landed the cloud car and helped Swift Heart out and the two began walking to the door as Grumpy asked "So, what do you want?"

Swift Heart shrugged and said "I don't know."

Grumpy opened the door for her and a young waiter walked over to them and said "Hello. Do you have a reservation?"

Grumpy nodded and said "Yes, Grumpy please."

The waiter looked up and said "Hmmm ah right here. This way." And he waved them along.

They followed as he sat them down at the table and walked away Swift Heart smiled and said "Well, he seems nice."

Grumpy just grumbled and said "I suppose."

Before he picked up his menu and began looking through it and said "So, what did you do today?"

Swift Heart set down her menu and said "Alright, I think I'll just have a salad."

Grumpy looked at her and said "I suppose I could eat a sandwich."

Swift Heart looked at him and said "I know you can eat a sandwich."

Grumpy looked at her and held her hands as they waited for their waiter...

* * *

Hugs and Tugs had gone to Wish bear's house but no one was home so they thought on it when Tugs said "I know! He must be at Take Care's!"

Hugs, still concerned, said "I still don't know Tugs, Grams might get mad."

Tugs waved his hand in dismissal and said "Nah, don't worry Hugs we'll just stop by and see how he is." Hugs shrugged and followed as Tugs ran off.

It took them only a few minutes to get to Take Care's house but once they got their they went over to a window and Tugs got on Hugs' shoulders and peeked in to see Wish Bear rubbing Dreams Bear's head and singing a lullaby. Hugs grunted and said "What's up their Tugs?"

Tugs jumped down and said "Nothing he's just lying on the couch."

Hugs then said "Let's go then Tugs."

And she started to walk away when suddenly they heard a sound and Tugs grabbed Hugs' hand and said "We gotta see what that was Hugs."

And he got back on Hugs' shoulders and peeked in to see Wish Bear was gone and Dreams Bear was just sleeping.

Tugs crawled into the room through the window and Hugs said "Tugs!"

Tugs turned around and said "I'll be right back Hugs."

Hugs groaned and said "Oh, this doesn't feel like a good idea Tugs."

But Tugs ignored her and went over to Dreams Bear who was sleeping and he pulled out a small card and set it next to Dreams Bear and he said "Get well soon Drams Bear."

When he heard Wish Bear walking back in and he made his way back to the window and as he was crawling out he saw Wish Bear walk back in and sit next to Dreams Bear. And he climbed back out the window. Grabbing Hugs' arm and saying "Come on Hugs!"

And the two of them took off. Once they were gone Hugs said "Tugs! What did you do?"

Tugs put his hands up and said "Nothing Hugs just left him a small card."

Hugs suddenly started laughing and gave Tugs a hug and said "You think of everything Tugs."

Tugs blushed and said "Well, I ah..."

Hugs let go and said "What now Tugs?"

Tugs started thinking and said "How about we go and play hopscotch."

Hugs there her hands up and said "Yeah!" And the two ran off to grab some chalk.

Once they had their chalk the two set up their game and Tugs focused and conjured up a little Heart and threw it into the first square...

* * *

Wish Bear had gotten some tea and smiled as Dreams Bear slept soundly.

She wait when Take Care walked in and said "Well, at least he can sleep."

Wish Bear chuckled and said "Yeah, you know Take Care. I haven't even gotten his tummy symbol from Tenderheart yet."

Take Care sat next to Wish Bear and said "So what?"

Wish Bear sighed and said "I don't know I feel like, he thinks he doesn't fit in."

Take Care put a hand on Wish Bear shoulder and said "Hey, he's one of the happiest cub I've seen."

Wish Bear rubbed Dreams Bear's head and said "That's what I'm gonna do. When he gets better that's what I'm gonna do."

Take Care smiled and said "That's the spirit."

Wish Bear smiled as Dreams Bear began to stir a little and he opened his eyes and said "Mommy?"

Wish Bear smiled and said "Right here sweetie, how do you feel?"

Dreams Bear groaned lightly and said "My stomach still hurts."

Wish Bear sighed and said "I know, but Take Care's gonna make you all better."

Dreams Bear smiled and Take Care felt her Heart skip a beat. She'd treated almost everyone but Hugs and Tugs usually were dealt with by Grams so she never looked into a cub's eyes.

Wish bear started humming to Dreams Bear and Take Care said "I think the tests are almost done." And she walked away for a minute.

She walked back in and said "Alright it looks like he's got..."

She read a little then squinted and said "Hmmm, ah just a small case of the flu."

Wish Bear looked at her and said "The flu? This seemed more sever."

Take Care sat down and said "Well, it might be a different strand but yeah, plenty of rest and fluids and he'll be fine."

Wish Bear nodded but Take Care wasn't done though "However in case it does get worse, is it okay if he stays here? You can too I got a spare mattress."

Wish Bear nodded and said "Yeah, I get it just so long as he gets better."

Take Care smiled and said "Alright it should he around here somewhere."

And she began to look throughout her house as Wish bear smiled at Dreams Bear who now was sitting up and he said "I'm hungry."

Wish Bear smiled and said "Do you mind if I get him something Take Care?"

Take Care shook her head and said "Not at all."

Wish Bear got up and left as Take Care opened her closet door and said "Ah ha!"

And she pulled out a mattress and said "Found it."

And she dragged it over and said "So, Dreams Bear do you feel better?"

Dreams Bear nodded and said "Yes, my stomach still hurts a little."

Take Care smiled and sat down next to him and said "Yeah that happens."

She then noticed a piece of paper on the table and said "What's this?"

And she picked it up and read a little before she said "Actually this so for you."

And Dreams Bear tilted his head and she said "Dear Dreams Bear, get well soon signed Hugs and Tugs."

And she handed him the paper and he saw a drawing of the three of them...

* * *

Shreeky and Beastly were at No Heart's castle.

Beastly was sleeping when Shreeky shrieked and woke him up. "Oooh what is it now?"

Shreeky walked in and said "Beastly!"

Beastly looked at her and said "What Shreeky?"

Shreeky walked over to him and said "Beastly! Get up!"

Beastly stood up and Shreeky grabbed his arm and dragged him along and said "I've got a wonderfully nasty idea."

Beastly groaned and said "What is it Shreeky?"

Shreeky pulled him up to the cauldron and showed Grumpy and Swift Heart at their dinner.

Beastly, still half asleep, said "What about it Shreeky?"

Shreeky formed a pyramid with her fingers and said "Simple you block head! We are gonna capture these two Care Bears for uncle No Heart."

Beastly jumped awake and said "How Shreeky?"

Shreeky smiled and said "With this."

And she pulled out a mirror and Beastly said "But Shreeky i thought Bright Heart took your mirror."

Shreeky then sighed and pulled out a small bottle and said "And this."

Beastly looked at her and said "What's that Shreeky?"

Shreeky chuckled and said "It's a potion that just one drop can force a person to do what every you want. Observe."

And she dropped a tiny put on a bird she had and she said "Now sing!"

And the bird started singing a small song and she said "Now stop." And the bird stopped instantly.

Beastly started laughing and said "Oh we'll get 'em now."

Shreeky turned around and said "Who will get them?"

Beastly laughed nervously and said "You Shreeky, you'll get them, for sure."

She nodded and said "Lets get going Beastly!" And she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

After they got on their small flying bike they took off when Beastly said "Where are they anyways Shreeky?"

Shreeky pointed at a small red building and said "Right there." And Beastly brought them down for a landing.

Once on the ground they hopped out and Shreeky his behind a car with Beastly and she said "Okay Beastly you flush them out."

Beastly nodded and said "Don't worry Shreeky I'll get them out for sure."

And he went up to the building and said "Hmmm, I know."

And he went around the back where a waiter was waiting and Beastly went up to him and said "Hey, you!"

The waiter looked at him and Beastly said "I'll give you a twenty for your uniform."

The young waiter shrugged and gave Beastly his uniform and Beastly handed him a twenty dollar bill and said "Now to get those Care Bears!" And he pulled out a random mustache and put it on.

He went inside the kitchen and slid his way into the actual restaurant which was packed. He managed to make his way over to the table next to there's when a woman tugged on his sleeve and she said "Excuse me? We need some straws."

Beastly pulled a handful out of his waiter pouch and threw them at her and she said "Thanks a lot jerk!"

But Beastly went up to Swift Heart and Grumpy and changing his voice said "Hello, my name is."

He took a peek at his name tag and said "Pete and I will be your waiter."

Swift Heart looked at him and squinted but said "I'll have a salad."

Beastly pretended to write it down and he looked at Grumpy who said "Just give me a sandwich."

And Beastly nodded then looked out the window and Grumpy looked too and Beastly then grabbed Grumpy's wallet and said "I'm sorry we are gonna need some I.D. for a sandwich. Company policy."

Grumpy looked at him suspiciously but reluctantly reached for his wallet. But when he couldn't find it he said "Oh I think I left my wallet in the car. I'll be right back."

Swift Heart said "Oh I'll go too."

Grumpy stuck a hand out and said "No, no I got this."

And he walked out...


	14. Back Up!

Grumpy was walking toward his cloud car when Shreeky stepped out behind him and said "Hold it right there Care Bear!"

Grumpy turned around and said "Huh?"

Shreeky pointed her mirror and shot four bolts of lightning and each wrapped around an arm or a leg and he said "Hey! What the!" He tried to break away but it was no use.

Shreeky started laughing and said "Stop struggling." And she opened her potion bottle.

Grumpy stared at her but Shreeky just side stepped and threw some of her potion on him and Grumpy said "Yuck! What is this?"

He started shaking his head but soon Grumpy's eyes glazed over before returning to normal.

Shreeky laughed and the restraints disappeared but Grumpy just stood there and Shreeky said "Dance!"

Grumpy started doing a simple dance and Shreeky started laughing.

Beastly was watching Swift Heart as Shreeky turned Grumpy over, but when Swift Heart turned to the window she saw Grumpy and Shreeky and she said "What the?"

And she got up and Beastly started laughing and said "Time to go." And he ran out the back.

Swift Heart ran out and saw what was going on and said "Grumpy!"

Shreeky turned and said "Ah my second Care Bear victim."

She snapped her fingers and Grumpy stopped dancing and Swift Heart said "I'm not a Care Bear I'm a Care Bear Cousin!"

And she started to stare but Shreeky said "Stare at her!" And Grumpy started to stare at Swift Heart.

Swift Heart baffled and confused, said "Grumpy?...wha?"

Grumpy's stare started to overpower Swift Heart's and Swift Heart had to stop and side stepped to avoid Grumpy's stare.

Swift Heart felt tears, she wasn't prepared for this! Beastly came from around the back of the restaurant and grabbed her arms and Swift Heart said "Let me go!"

Beastly wouldn't however so Swift Heart stepped on his foot and Beastly started hopping and she then ran to the cloud car and turned it on before driving away.

As she drove she wiped away a tear and said "Oh I gotta get some reinforcements." And she stepped on the gas.

It didn't take her long to get to Care-a-lot and as soon as she landed she made her way over to Tenderheart's house.

As soon as she was at his front door she started knocking frantically and shouted "Tenderheart! Tenderheart!"

Swift Heart heard voices and soon Tenderheart opened the door and said "What is it Swift Heart?"

Swift Heart was frantic and said "Grumpy's been, I don't know, he's not himself Beastly and Shreeky are behind it we gotta help him!"

Tenderheart put his hands up and said "Alright just one second."

Swift Heart grabbed his shirt and said "NOW!"

Tenderheart nodded and said "Brave Heart we're going now!"

And Brave Heart came running out and said "Why?"

Tenderheart grabbed his arm and said "I'll explain on the way."

And the three started running...

* * *

Shreeky and Beastly were dancing. They had won! Beastly laughed and said "What now Shreeky?"

Shreeky laughed and said "Simple, Care Bear!" Grumpy jumped and turned to Shreeky.

And she said "Follow me!" And they began to run.

After a few moments they turned a corner and Shreeky said a few magic words and a portal appeared and she stepped through and said "Come on!" Grumpy and Beastly soon followed.

Once they were through Beastly realized they were back at the castle.

Shreeky said "Beastly! Go and fetch me a drink I'm parched."

Beastly grudgingly turned but Grumpy was there and back before Beastly could even take a step.

Shreeky shook her head and said "Hey! You might be out of the job Beastly."

Beastly moaned and said "Ooh, I could use a nice warm bath."

Again Grumpy was gone and back. Once Grumpy was back he picked up Beastly and took him to the bathroom and threw him into a nice bath.

Beastly was shocked and said "What the? Hey, not bad."

Grumpy then said "Anything else?"

Beastly thought and said "I could go for some grapes." And Grumpy was there and back with grapes.

Soon Shreeky walked in and said "Hey! Give my feet a massage."

Grumpy set the grapes down and set Shreeky down and a chair and took one foot in his hand and started massaging her feet. Shreeky sighed in relief and said "Now this is perfect."

She snapped her fingers and said "Get me a onion milkshake!" Grumpy again very fast ran off and came back and continued her foot massage.

After a few more requests Shreeky and Beastly had been patterned and trimmed by an exhausted Grumpy. Shreeky was still drinking her milkshake as Grumpy fanned Beastly with a large palm leaf Shreeky sighed and said "Now, Beastly this is the life."

Beastly turned to her and said "Shreeky? What are we gonna do when the Care Bears come here?"

Shreeky smiled and said "I already thought of a plan for that fur ball." and she snapped her fingers and Grumpy set down the palm leaf and stood at attention saluting her and she said "Now, Care Bear show Beastly our little surprise."

Grumpy ran off and opened a curtain the revealed a large mirror that was see through.

Beastly looked at Shreeky and said "What's that gonna do?"

Shreeky laughed and said "You see fur ball our Care Bear can stare through it but the others will reflect right back at them!"

Beastly chuckled and said "Its Genius!"

Shreeky nodded and went to sip her milkshake but it was empty and she said "Refill!"

Grumpy sprinted and took her empty bottle and returned with a full one.

Beastly then said "Get back to fanning! You!" Grumpy picked up the palm tree leaf and continued fanning Beastly.

Beastly sighed and said "Now, I'm hungry."

Grumpy ran off and returned with something steaming and set it next to Beastly and still grabbed the palm tree leaf and continued to fan Beastly...

* * *

Cheer and Champ were on their date eating while walking when Champ asked Cheer "Say Cheer I think I have an answer to your question."

Cheer choked a little and said "Re... Really!?"

Champ nodded and Cheer said "Well?"

Champ sighed and said "Yes, the answer is yes."

Cheer looked at him and said "It is?"

Champ nodded and Cheer gave him a hug that almost knocked the unexpected Champ to the ground as Cheer said "Oh, Champ!"

Champ smiled as he hugged her back and said "Anything for you Cheer." Cheer smiled and gave him a kiss and the two held hands as they continued their walk.

Cheer looked at him and said "Are you sure you want to try for a baby?"

Champ smiled and said "Of course I am. Besides we can handle anything."

Cheer smiled and gave Champ another kiss.

They continued on their walk for a few minutes before Champ said "Oh wait I almost forgot."

And he pulled out a small box and got on a knee and said "Cheer will you marry me?"

Cheer squealed and said "Oh my goodness Yes! Yes of course!" And gave him another hug.

Champ smiled and slide the engagement ring on Cheer's finger and she said "Oh my gosh!"

She then gave Champ a kiss and then they made their way back to their cloud car and on back to Care-a-lot. On their way back Cheer asked "What made you change your mind."

Champ looked at her and said "I didn't change my mind necessarily much rather I just felt you deserved an answer about now."

Cheer gave him a hug and said "I suppose so. Say how's Grumpy doing?"

Champ smiled and said "He's fine, getting better at running."

Cheer chuckled and said "Surprising seeming as how he rarely exercises."

Champ shrugged and said "I guess he felt like he needed practice."

Cheer chuckled and said "Yeah, but hey what he does, he does."

Champ chuckled and said "I guess so. You know I spoil you."

Cheer chuckled and said "I suppose you do."

As she looked at her ring and said "Oh Champ. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Champ leaned his head on hers and said "Probably go shopping."

She smack his chest lightly and said "Very funny."

Champ chuckled and said "I thought so."

Champ landed the cloud car and hopped out and opened the door for Cheer who said "Thank you."

And she held his hand as they made their way back home. Cheer smiled and said "Boy nothing could ruin today, huh Champ?"

Champ shook his head "Nah, I don't think anything could make this day go sour sports fan."

The two chuckled and continued on their way home...

* * *

Wish Bear had made Dreams bear a sandwich and he ate it rather quickly and said "Thanks mommy!" And gave her a hug.

Wish Bear hugged him back and said "No problem."

When suddenly there was a knock on the door and Wish Bear answered it and saw Tenderheart who said "Wish Bear! We need you and the other Care Bears A.S.A.P!"

Wish Bear turned around to Take Care who said "This seems important go. I'll watch Dreams Bear."

Wish Bear nodded and joined Tenderheart. They made their way to the Hall of Hearts and Wish bear entered the control tower and grabbed the radio and said "All Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins report to the Hall of Hearts immediately!"

It wasn't long until everyone, except Grumpy, True Heart and Proud Heart, were at the Hall of Hearts and Loyal asked "What's going on?"

Swift Heart stepped up to the podium and said "Grumpy's been kidnapped, but he seems to be under some sort of sleep spell, where he follows Shreeky's every command."

Brave Heart stood up and said "So, why don't we just bust down their front door!"

Tenderheart looked at him and said "Because knowing Beastly and Shreeky they got a plan set up to stop us we need a plan of our own to rescue Grumpy."

Treat Heart nodded and said "Agreed however how are we gonna get him?"

Noble Heart thought and said "We could always just go scout the area then come up with a plan."

Tenderheart nodded and said "Agreed we better go now though."

They all nodded and began to head to their vehicle when Cheer grabbed Swift Heart and pulled her aside and said "No, no, no you're not going are you?"

Swift Heart shook off her teeth and said "Of course I am! That's my husband!"

Cheer shook her head and said "Oh come on. Do you think Grumpy would let you go into this in your...current state?"

Swift Heart sighed and said "No, but I'm not just staying here I'll be careful I swear Cheer bear."

Cheer shook her head and said "I don't know Swift Heart this is gonna be very dangerous."

Swift Heart crossed her arms and said "I am very aware of that."

Cheer shook her head and said "Well if you are gonna go you not gonna be on that dress."

Swift Heart looked down and said "Good point." And the two ran off to change.

After they grabbed more casual clothes Swift Heart noticed Cheer's engagement ring and said "Champ proposed?"

Cheer looked at the ring, blushed, and said "Oh yeah."

Swift Heart chuckled and said "That's great!"

Cheer smiled and said "Yeah, come on or we'll be left behind."

And the two ran off to join the others...

* * *

As they Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins made their ways over to No Heart's castle Tenderheart said "Okay, Noble Heart, Brave Heart, and I will scout ahead the rest of you stay here."

They all nodded and Tenderheart, Brave Heart, and Noble Heart flew ahead of them and landed on the outskirts of No Heart's castle. Tenderheart said "Alright we just walk in and see if we can't find where Grumpy, Shreeky and Beastly are."

Noble Heart, and Brave Heart nodded and said "Alright let's go." And the trio made their way into the castle.

Once inside it didn't take them long to find out where they were seeking as how they constantly heard Shreeky or Beastly laughing.

They tip tied to the under pit room where they saw Grumpy rubbing Beastly's forehead and Brave Heart said "That's strange their unguarded?"

Noble Heart shrugged and said "I think they aren't even expecting us."

Tenderheart however wasn't convinced and said "I don't know, something doesn't seem right."

Brave Heart stood up and said "Don't be ridiculous Tenderheart we can take them now! Charge!"

And Brave Heart charged forward Tenderheart tried to stop him and said "No!"

But Brave Heart was gone and Shreeky lifted her head up and said "Stop him." Lazily and Grumpy stopped massaging Beastly's ears and stared at Brave Heart.

Brave Heart confused ducked and said "Grumpy! It's me, Brave Heart!"

But Grumpy just had hollow eyes and stared again. Brave Heart said "Alright you asked for it. Care bear stare!" And he stated at Grumpy but was shocked when his stare reflected back at him and Brave Heart had to jump to avoid it.

He scratched his head and said "I don't understand."

Grumpy stared at him and Brave Heart rolled to the side but slipped off the edge and said "Woah!"

As he was hanging on with one hand. Tenderheart and Noble charged forward and Tenderheart shot a heart shield out and Noble Heart helped Brave Heart back up. Tenderheart then tapped Noble's shoulder and said "Come on!" And they all ran out as Grumpy broke through the shield.

After they ran out of No Heart's castle they were all breathing heavy and Tenderheart said "That, was incredibly foolish."

Brave Heart sighed and said "My bad."

Noble Heart said "Well, do you guys got an idea."

Tenderheart and Brave Heart shook their heads and Noble Heart said "Well, what now?"

Tenderheart stood up right and said "We get some reinforcements."

And he shot a ray into the sky that signaled all the other Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins to come in...


	15. Do I know you?

It didn't take the others long to get inside No Heart's castle.

And once they were all in they formed a circle and Tenderheart filled them in on the situation.

After a brief explanation he asked "Any ideas?"

Everyone shrugged and Funshine said "Is there any way around it?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "Not that we could tell."

Champ snapped his fingers and said "Why don't we just have a few of us distract Beastly and Shreeky, while the rest try to break the mirror?"

Noble Heart shook his head and said "Unfortunately Grumpy has the mirror guarded. We can't get near it without him staring us down."

Again everyone thought and then Playful Heart said "What about pie?"

Everyone looked at him and Brave Heart said "This is hardy the time for jokes Playful Heart."

Playful Heart stuck his hands up and said "No, no hear me out. It's quite simple, we use pies to cover the mirror so that should stop Grumpy from being able to stare at us giving us time to break the mirror and break the spell."

Everyone had looks of doubt but Swift Heart said "It's the best we got."

Everyone nodded and Playful Heart said "I got some pies in my cloud car." And he ran off.

Good Luck looked at Harmony who shrugged and Playful came back with two arm fills of pies and gave one to everyone and said "Let's go."

Swift Heart sighed and said "I hope this works."

And they all made their way inside once in the thunder pit room they all hid behind some cover and Swift Heart took a peek only to see Grumpy fanning Beastly which enraged her, "Do we throw now?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "On three. One...two...three!"

And everyone threw their pies and they all stuck to the mirror blocking its view. Shreeky shrieked and said "Stare Care Bear!"

Grumpy stared but the pie somehow block his stare, but it wouldn't last long. Brave Heart and Love-a lot ran forward and flipped the mirror into the thunder pit. With a mighty crash the whole room shook knocking Brave Heart and Love-a-lot down but soon they got up and were joined by the others. "Care Bears! Countdown!"

And all at one they said "Four, three, two, one, stare!" And all at once they stared.

Shreeky regaining her balanced said "Care Bear stare!" Grumpy stared and block the others stare.

Brave Heart shouted "Pour it on!"

Everyone concentrated but Grumpy somehow was over powering them! Swift Heart stopped staring and picked up her pie and said "Sorry about this Grumps." And she threw the pie at him.

The pie hit Grumpy in the head and he said "Ack!" And stopped his stare and started wiping the pie away.

The family then stared again and this time it hit Grumpy and a bright flash of colors surrounded him.

Once they stopped staring Shreeky said "I'm not done yet."

And she pulled out her mirror copy and shot a small beam of lightning but Wish Bear stared at it and it disappeared. She then shot Shreeky's mirror out of her hand and into the thunder pit Shreeky, defeated tried to run but Wish Bear conjured up a rope and lassoed Shreeky.

Who said "What the?"

Wish Bear the looked at Beastly who said "I think I left the stove on." And ran off.

Swift Heart ran over to the fallen Grumpy and said "Grumpy? Grumpy?"

Grumpy moaned but opened his eyes and Swift Heart said "You're alright!"

Grumpy got a perplexed look on his face and said "Who are you?"

* * *

Wish Bear had tied Shreeky's hands and said "I have a few choice word for you."

Shreeky laughed and said "Ha, bring it on you s-"

But Wish Bear stuffed a small cloth in Shreeky's mouth and said "Shut it!"

Tenderheart walked over and said "Go easy Wish Bear."

Wish Bear looked at him and said "She almost killed Dreams Bear! I'll be damned if I'm gonna take it easy!"

Tenderheart put his hands up and said "I know, but answering anger with anger never ends well."

Wish Bear sighed and said "You're right."

Tenderheart smiled and said "But ah, you can keep the cloth."

Wish Bear smirked and crossed her arms at Shreeky.

Tenderheart then walked over to Swift Heart who said "What do you mean who am I? It's me, Swift Heart! Your wife?"

Grumpy crossed his arms and said "I don't know who you are just leave me alone."

Swift Heart felt like her heart was being torn out. "Grumpy!"

Grumpy looked away from her and Swift Heart nodded and said "Oh, I see. I'll go now." And she got up and began to walk away Tenderheart tried to comfort her but Swift Heart shrugged him off and walked out.

Cheer Bear quickly followed. Tenderheart looked at Grumpy who sat back and said "Pssh, what's up with her?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "You really don't remember anything do you?"

Grumpy shook his head and said "No, and I don't mind." And he then stretched his arms and sat back in a relaxed mode.

Tenderheart shook his head and said "You even forgot how to care."

Grumpy shrugged and said "I don't know that word nor do I want to."

Tenderheart shook his head again and walked over to Shreeky and said "What did you give him exactly?"

Shreeky laughed through the cloth and looked away Tenderheart took out the cloth and turned her back to him and said "I'm a very nice bear, but don't push it what. Did. You. Give. Him."

Shreeky chuckled and said "I'm not saying another word."

Tenderheart pushed the cloth back in her mouth and shook his head and said "Worth a shot." And walked away.

Tenderheart went back to Grumpy and said "So, what do you remember?"

Grumpy shrugged and said "How to talk, my name, how to drive those cloud things, and that's about it. And that's all I want."

Tenderheart gritted his teeth and said "I suppose so, but you could at least drop the attitude."

Grumpy shrugged and said "Why? This much better then, what is it? Caring?" And he stood up and started walking away.

Tenderheart said "Hey! Where you going?"

Grumpy turned around and smiled before saying "Anywhere but this love fest." And he walked away.

Brave Heart notice and said "Wait a minute you!"

But Tenderheart grabbed his arm and said "Hold it Brave Heart. There's nothing we can do."

Brave Heart growled and said "Well, we can't just let him leave!"

Tenderheart shrugged and said "But we can't force him to stay, we just have to hope he remembers."

They watched as Grumpy walked out and hopped in a cloud car and drove away.

Shreeky started laughing and Brave Heart snarled and turned around and started to march toward her but Tenderheart stopped him and said "No, no."

Brave Heart growled again and said "I'll show that lady a manner or two."

Tenderheart looked at him and said "Brave Heart! That's not what we are!"

Brave Heart sighed and said "You're right. I'm losing my mind, and temper."

Tenderheart patted Brave Heart's chest and said "That's alright go and cool off." And Brave Heart walked out.

Tenderheart sighed and went to go check on Swift Heart and Cheer...

* * *

Swift Heart was crying on one if No Heart's balconies.

Cheer managed to find her and from a distance said "You okay?"

Swift Heart looked up and said "No, how can he not remember me? Me! Of all people!"

Cheer smiled and said "If it helps he didn't remember me."

Swift Heart laughed and said "What am I gonna do?"

Cheer shrugged and said "I don't know but you seem like you could use a hug."

Swift Heart started crying again and said "Yeah, yeah I could."

And the two shared a hug Swift Heart kept crying and said "Okay, okay, I'm okay."

Cheer let her go and said "Alright. But hey Cheer bear's always here for you."

Swift Heart smiled and said "Thanks."

Tenderheart walked into the balcony and said "Am I intruding?"

Swift Heart shook her head and said "No, come on in." Tenderheart joined them in the balcony.

Tenderheart took a deep breath and said "Grumpy left."

Swift Heart looked at him and said "What do you mean left?"

Tenderheart sighed and said "He, took a cloud car, and he's gone."

Swift Heart nodded and started twirling her wedding ring and said "Ah huh."

She then took it off and threw it out and over the balcony and screamed "WHY!"

Cheer grabbed her and gave her a hug while Tenderheart conjured up his cloud car and went after the ring.

Swift Heart fell to her knees and said "It's not fair! It's not fair!" And she returned the hug with Cheer who went down with her.

It didn't take Tenderheart long to find the ring seeming as how he managed to catch up with it and followed it to its destination.

Once he was back at the balcony he saw Swift Heart weeping in Cheer's arm he walked over and said "I got the ring."

Swift Heart let go of Cheer and said "Thanks."

And put the ring back on and said "Did he say we're he's going?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "No, he just left."

Swift Heart took a deep breath and said "Cheer can you take me home?"

Cheer nodded and put a hand around Swift Heart's shoulder and walked her to her cloud car. Once they were gone Tenderheart headed back into the castle where Shreeky was still tied up and he said "Let's go Care Bears! And Care Bear Cousins!" And everyone made their way out.

Shreeky tried to say something and Tenderheart removed the cloth and she said "Ooo looks like that Care Bear doesn't care! Nah!"

Tenderheart ignored her and united her before walking out to join the others.

Shreeky stood up and said "What!? Not even a comeback."

Tenderheart kept ignoring her and he was about to walk out when Shreeky shot lightning at him and he just created another heart shield and blocked it before walking away...

* * *

The ride back was silent, Cheer wanted to cheer up Swift Heart but now wasn't the time, so she just kept quiet.

Swift Heart looked out at the sun and said "Why?"

Cheer looked at her and said "Hmm?"

Swift Heart looked forward and said "Why, I mean what did we do to deserve this."

Cheer sighed and said "Nothing happens without a reason."

Swift Heart sighed and said "What reason does this hold?"

Cheer shrugged and said "I don't know, if it's any consolation I think he's just misguided right now."

Swift Heart sniffed and said "I'd like to hope… ooh if I get my hands on Shreeky."

Cheer looked at her and said "Don't talk like that."

Swift Heart sighed and said "I know, but I just want to know if there is a way to reverse that stupid spell."

Swift Heart kept looking at her ring and said "It hurts, more than you can imagine."

Cheer nodded and said "I know, but cheer up things will get better."

Swift Heart nodded and said "I suppose so."

Swift Heart then started rubbing her stomach and took a deep breath. Cheer landed the cloud car and said "Want me to walk you home?" Swift Heart nodded.

Cheer walked with Swift Heart back their door and opened the door for her before saying "I'll leave you alone."

Swift Heart turned around and said "Wait!"

Cheer bear turned around and Swift Heart said "Being alone is the last thing I want."

Cheer smiled and closed the door and said "I'll get some tea."

Swift Heart sat down and put her head in her hands.

Cheer walked back in and handed her a cup and Swift Heart said "Thanks."

Cheer smiled and said "You're welcome."

Swift Heart took a sip and said "Well, this is a mess."

Cheer looked at her and said "Yeah, do you want me to go see if I can find him?"

Swift Heart shook her head and said "No, that's alright. If anything I'm gonna find him. Of all the things you'd think I'd be one of those things he'd remember I mean come on!"

Cheer wrapped an arm around her and said "I know, but chances are even Shreeky doesn't know how to reverse it let alone tell us how."

Swift Heart stood up and said "Why, how could she do this!? I mean Shreeky's done some terrible things, yeah, but nine times out of ten they always turn back to us. Why did I have to be the one..." Swift Heart's voice took a depressing sound when she said the last part.

And Cheer said "You know, you're not the only one affected by this right?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "Yeah, but I am the most."

Cheer sighed, it was one thing for her to see someone sad but to see someone sad and, but that she couldn't do anything about was a different story...

* * *

Grumpy was driving, he didn't know any of those people! Except that rabbit... She seemed so familiar but he could place it but who cares? He'd rather cut them all off then keep one and drag the others along.

He ended up in some small town and he jumped out of his cloud car and watched it disappear. He looked around but didn't see anyone so he walked into the town.

As he made his way around when he finally spotted someone and went up to them and said "Hey! What is this place?"

The man turned around and said "DusterVille."

Grumpy nodded and said "What would it take someone to live here?"

The man chuckled and said "A conversation with the mayor."

Grumpy nodded and said "Where is he?"

The man pulled out a top hat and said "How do you do sir?"

And Grumpy took a step back and said "Aaa? Alright, I guess may I have your permission to live in your town sir?"

The "mayor" nodded and said "Why sure! Here in DusterVille all are welcome. There's an old abandoned homestead on the outskirts of town if you can fix it up and make it profitable then your free to live here."

Grumpy nodded and said "Thanks? Um may I inquire as to where that may be?"

The "mayor" nodded and said "Why you can't miss it just go to the car dealership and he'll give you a sweet deal on a car then just drive down the road to the picket fence and it'll be on your right."

Grumpy nodded and then said "Yeah, thanks?" And walked away.

It didn't take him long to find the dealership and he walked into the building and said "Hello?"

Suddenly the same man appeared behind the counter and said "Well, what do we got here? A newbie I take it!?"

Grumpy nodded and said "Yeah, weren't you?"

The man tilted his head and Grumpy said "Never mind. I need a car."

The man walked out from behind the counter and said "Right this way." And he had a salesman smile and waved his hand.

Grumpy moved and the man brought him up to a little car and said "Ah this beauty is great for a single man, great miles per gallon, and even has a free oil change for a year."

Grumpy shrugged it was the first car but it was all he needed and he said "How much?"

The man crossed his arms and said "Oh about, thirty thousand."

Grumpy jaw nearly dropped, how was he gonna have that!? The man started laughed and said "Nah I'm just kidding here."

And he threw the car keys and Grumpy caught them and the man said "Have it."

Grumpy looked at the keys and then the car and said "Thank you." Before he opened the door and sat in the driver's seat.

Once he started the car the radio started blasting music that sent him flying back.

The "salesman" ran over and turned it off and said "My bad, sometimes those radios do that."

Grumpy sat up and said "Oh I hope those things don't always happen to me."

And he then drove away from the dealership...


	16. Farmer Grumpy?

Tenderheart and the others arrived back in Care-a-lot not too long after Swift Heart and Cheer. Everyone just went home except for Tenderheart and Brave Heart who went it the Hall of Hearts to discuss what had happened.

Once inside Brave Heart said "What are we gonna do Tenderheart?"

Tenderheart shrugged and said "I'm not sure Brave Heart, we can't force Grumpy to stay here but I don't see how we can make him regain his memory."

Brave Heart thought and said "Could we ask Shreeky or Beastly for help?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "No, I highly doubt they'd even talk to us let alone help us. No we need to think of this on our own."

Suddenly Bright Heart walked in and said "Hey Tenderheart! Brave Heart!"

They both turned and saw Bright Heart waving Shreeky's mirror and said "I think I found something interesting."

Brave Heart waved him forward and said "By all means show us."

Bright Heart began to mingle with the mirror and said "Okay, so you know how Shreeky usually know when we are coming? Or what we're doing?"

They both nodded and Bright Heart said "Well, I think it's because of this mirror."

Brave hear scratched his head and said "What do you mean?"

Bright Heart stepped back and said "Watch, mirror be sneaky show me Beastly and Shreeky!"

And the mirror shifted to show Shreeky screaming at Beastly for some reason and Tenderheart leaned forward and said "Interesting, but what can we do to stop that?"

Bright Heart said "Watch this." And he then threw the mirror up and started at it.

Then he caught it and said "Now, Mirror please be sweet go ahead and show me little peet."

This however the mirror didn't change and Tenderheart said "Well, that works but what to stop Shreeky from breaking it and changing it back?"

Bright Heart then lifted up another mirror and said "This."

Tenderheart sat back and said "What about it?"

Bright Heart then put the two mirrors next to each other and the other mirror shifted and molded into Shreeky's. Bright Heart then said "Magic mirror be nice and sweet bring me a little sheep." And the mirror shifted to show Gentle Heart.

Then he said the same thing to the other mirroring but it didn't change.

Brave Heart leaned back in his chair and said "So, we are gonna give her a decoy then what? Hide the other?"

Bright Heart nodded and said "Exactly, Shreeky will think we broke her mirror and then she'll give us anything to switch it back."

Tenderheart then got an idea and said "We could have her tell us what she gave Grumpy!"

Bright Heart snapped his fingers and said "Bingo."

Brave Heart said "But how do we get her to tell us the truth?"

Tenderheart thought on it and said "We could always test what she gives us before we give her, her mirror back."

Bright Heart nodded and said "Yeah, but how do we contact her?"

Brave Heart shrugged and Tenderheart said "We could just go to her castle."

Brave Heart then said "What if she catches one of us?"

Tenderheart shrugged and said "That's a risk we have to take."

They nodded and walked away...

* * *

It hadn't taken Grumpy long to reach the small ranch. And to his surprise it wasn't that damaged. Really all it needed was a few repairs and it would be in working order. He worked quickly and rebuilt it.

He went into the house to find it completely furnished! He shrugged and sat on a couch and sighed before hearing someone say "I hope you like it."

Grumpy jumped and tripped over a small coffee table and onto the ground.

The man helped him up and said "Sorry about that."

Grumpy got up and said "Who are you anyways?"

The man chuckled and said "Call me Bob." And he stuck out a hand which Grumpy shook.

Bob then said "Well, I best be going." And Bob left Grumpy then went into the kitchen and saw a few bits of food. He grabbed an apple and took a bite before closing the door.

He then sat down on the couch and turned on his T.V. and watched some news channel.

After a few minutes he got bored and went outside and noticed a few clouds were rolling in and he said "Looks like rain."

Before he saw there was a cowboy hat and some overalls. He shrugged and put them on quickly and went out to his barn. He opened the door and looked around before nearly tripping over a small log. He picked it up and climbed up the ladder to the loft and checking the ceiling. He then climbed down.

Soon he found himself wondering around the entire ranch, when he spotted a large pen and he climbed on to the bars and looked around. He noticed the gate was open so he hopped down went over and closed it.

Suddenly he heard a truck back fire and he turned to see Bob in a truck saying "Sorry. I got some hay for yeah."

Then he opened his truck door and hopped out. Before opening the back door and grabbing two hay bales and saying "Just put them in your barn I got some cattle on the way from the next town over."

Grumpy nodded and grabbed one hay bale but it was too heavy for him and he fell back words and into a mud puddle. He groaned and said "These things always seem to happen to me."

Before he got up and picked up the hay bail. Then he carried it into to his barn then made a few more trips till all the hay was unloaded and Bob said "See yeah tomorrow." Then he drove away.

Grumpy waved goodbye when he looked at his hand he saw he was wearing a ring and he took it off and looked at it he turned it and said "What the?"

Before he was about to throw it when he looked at it for another minute then slid it back onto his finger...

* * *

Shreeky was at No Heart's castle cleaning the pie remains when Beastly said "Shreeky? What did you put in that potion?"

Shreeky looked at him and said "None of your business! Now keep cleaning!"

Beastly groaned and continued to sweep the scattered pie crumbs. When he turned and said "I mean, the brain washing was expected but why did that Care Bear loose his memory?"

Shreeky groaned and said "Because that how I planned it fur ball!"

Beastly shrugged and said "Why?"

Shreeky groaned and snapped her broom in half and said "So! That those Care Bears are distracted trying to repair their precious family long enough for me take back my mirror!"

Beastly nodded and said "Ooh, so it will wear off?"

Shreeky laughed and said "Maybe. Maybe not. All I know is there is only one cure for it and that's the 'warming' of a caring heart. Yuck!"

Beastly and Shreeky started laughing and Shreeky said "What are you laughing at! Get back to work before I..."

And she took a deep breath and Beastly said "No! Please! Don't shriek!"

Shreeky laughed and said "Shriek." Then started laughing.

After they finished sweeping Beastly said "But how are we gonna get the mirror though Shreeky?"

Shreeky grabbed his collar and said "Simple! We just break into that Care Bear Cousins home and take something he had then get it in an exchange."

Beastly nodded and said "Ooh, but how do we know we are gonna get something he hold of value?"

Shreeky sighed and opened her palm then an apple appeared and she took a bite of it and said "We'll find something. Now g-"

When suddenly she heard someone say "Shreeky!"

Shreeky turned around to see Bright Heart, Tenderheart and Brave Heart standing there.

She crossed her arms and said "You in the wrong place Care Bears."

Bright Heart held up the decoy mirror and said "You looking for this."

Shreeky growled and said "Hey! give me that!"

Bright Heart waved his hand and said "Not uh ah."

Shreeky groaned and Tenderheart said "We want something I return."

Shreeky sat down and said "What?"

Brave Heart stepped forward and said "What did you give Grumpy."

Shreeky sighed and said "Oh come one. He's gone you stupid Care Bears!"

Brave Heart growled and went to charge her.

But Tenderheart grabbed him and said "No."

Brave Heart groaned and Tenderheart said "I know can tell you know the answer to the question Shreeky. Now what is the cure!" Beastly peeked his head from behind a stone and watched.

Shreeky chuckled and said "Now, of all the things you could want from me why that?"

Bright Heart said "He's family and you don't abandon your family, ever."

Shreeky gritted her teeth and said "Alright, but I want my mirror first."

Bright Heart shook his head and said "No."

Shreeky sighed and said "Alright, I have your Care Bear friend a small dose of ooh what's it called hmmmm, oh yeah. Bucklasy."

Bright Heart crossed his arms and said "What's the cure?"

Shreeky laughed and said "As I recall, that wasn't your question."

Brave Heart said "Just tell us."

Shreeky shook her head and said "Nope."

Tenderheart said "What will it take for you to tell us."

Shreeky sighed and said "Give me my mirror."

Bright Heart sighed and threw Shreeky the mirror and Shreeky caught it...

* * *

Swift Heart and Cheer were talking in Swift Heart's living room. Swift Heart looked at Cheer and said "Thanks Cheer, I really didn't want to be alone. But I feel like I'm dragging you down."

Cheer shrugged and said "Can't ever really bring me down I'm Cheer bear always cheery."

Swift Heart smiled and said "You know you can go home right?"

Cheer looked at her and said "Are you sure?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "Yes, I'll be...okay."

Cheer nodded and got up and said "Just call if you need anything." Before she walked out.

Swift Heart sighed, she didn't need to make her feel miserable too. She took a sip of her tea and looked out her window before rubbing her belly. She swallowed and walked back to the couch and grabbed a photo of her and Grumpy. She smiled at how happy he seemed, despite the fact he was Grumpy he always was happy with her.

She started to cry a little and looked at her ring again. Grumpy wasn't a bad guy just usually not the cheesiest fun loving Care Bear. But there was always that side of him that showed he cared while also letting people know it's okay to feel down; you're not alone.

She started to cry on the actual picture but soon put it down before she ruined it.

She got up and turned on her T.V. and did a little channel surfing before ending on the news. She rubbed her red eyes and listened as some reporter talked about some low story.

It wasn't long before she suddenly got a craving for carrots. So she got up and grabbed a few before sitting back down and eating them. She ended up changing the channel till she was watching an older movie.

She had always preferred them over the newer ones, they were much better written and less dramatic for her taste.

She then got up and made some popcorn and started watching the T.V. again, when she felt her phone buzz (Before you continue please note they are texting that's why it's such awful looking writing i figured it's self explanatory but eh.) She looked at it to see it was Harmony with a "R u ok?"

Swift Heart smiled and tested back "I could be worse..."

It wasn't long before Harmony texted back "Aw I'm sorry this was pretty lame day :/"

Swift Heart chuckled and said "Tell me about it. Lol."

Swift Heart finished another carrot when Harmony texted her "Want me 2 come over?"

Swift Heart texted her back "Nah, I am just gonna go 2 bed."

Before eating another carrot and Harmony texting her "Ok, night."

Swift Heart closed her phone and then turned off her T.V. before going into the bed room and crawling into bed and sleeping...

* * *

Wish Bear didn't take long to get back to Take Care's house. She opened the door and an excited Dreams Bear jumped up off the couch and gave her a hug while saying "Mommy! You're back!" before Wish Bear was even in the house.

Wish Bear smiled while returning the hug and said "Well, someone's feeling better."

Dreams Bear smiled and said "My tummy doesn't hurt anymore."

Wish Bear laughed and said "That's great buddy, say where's Take Care?"

Dreams Bear pointed to the kitchen. Which Wish Bear walked in to see Take Care cleaning up something and she said "Oh you're back, that was fast."

Wish Bear nodded and said "Yeah, Dreams Bear why don't you go play outside for a little bit? Me and Take Care gotta talk alone."

And Dreams Bear said "Okay mommy." And Wish Bear set him down and he ran off.

Take Care looked at her and said "Something wrong Wish?"

Wish Bear sighed and said "Grumpy's gone."

Take Care looked at her and said "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Wish Bear sighed and said "He left, like moved away."

Take Care sighed and said "Really? How's Swift Heart? Taking it?"

Wish Bear said "She's okay, sort of, Not at all she is distraught."

Take Care nodded and said "Man, heavy."

Wish bear nodded and said "Tell me about it. So how was Dreams Bear while his mother was away?"

Take Care nodded and said "He was good, after he ate you could see the color return to his face, I don't get it, normally it takes a while before someone recovers from something like the flu but he just... bounced back out of nowhere."

Wish Bear smiled and said "He's a tough little guy I'll give him that."

Take Care said "He should be fine to take home now. I thought he still need examination be he seems healthy. Just call if he gets sick again and I'll be right there."

Wish Bear nodded and said "Thanks, and I will."

And she walked out and said "Dreams Bear! Come on its time to head home."

Dreams Bear came running in covered in mud and said "Okay!"

Wish Bear sighed and picked him up and said "And apparently another bath."

Dreams Bear shrugged and said "Sowrry."

Wish Bear rolled her eye and tickled his stomach before Wish Bear carried him out and into her cloud car and drove the two of them home...


	17. Reverse, reverse

Shreeky had caught the decoy mirror.

She said "Ah, now give me the real one."

Brave Heart said "What do you mean that is the real one!"

Shreeky rolled her eyes and said "Oh for goodness sake you don't think I can tell the difference?"

Brave Heart growled but Tenderheart said "Tell us how to change Grumpy back."

Shreeky sighed and said "Alright fine! It takes one's love to reverse one's hate."

Brave Heart said "What does that mean?"

Shreeky laughed and said "Figure it out."

Before Bright Heart pulled out the real mirror and said "A deal's a deal." And he threw her, her mirror.

Shreeky caught it and said "Aww my baby!" And she started kissing her mirror and said "Did you miss me? Aww your warm."

Tenderheart tapped Brave Heart and Bright Heart's shoulders and the trio left. It wasn't long before they were back in Care-a-lot and Brave Heart said "So how do we get Grumpy back?"

Tenderheart shrugged and said "We figure out Shreeky's riddle."

Bright Heart was already trying to decipher her riddle and he said "But it could mean many things Tenderheart."

Tenderheart said "Well, what's the best you got?"

Bright Heart though on it and said "Well, the simplest is that it would take a Care Bear stare to bring him back but that already didn't work."

Brave Heart thought as they made their way to the Hall of Hearts and he said "Could it mean we need to reteach him how to care?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "But that's not getting Grumpy back. That's just getting a new person in a Grumpy costume."

Bright Heart nodded and said "What about jogging his memory?"

Brave Heart looked at him and says "Explain."

Bright Heart stood up and said "Well, if someone forgets or lost something normally they try to retrace their steps right?"

They both nodded and Bright Heart said "So, we do the same thing with Grumpy, but we got to figure out what will regain his memory."

Tenderheart thought and said "I'm not sure but is Swift Heart a valid option?"

Bright Heart looked at him and said "What do you mean?"

Tenderheart then said "Well, it takes one's love to break one's hate. Swift Heart loves Grumpy and he loves her and together they could shrink away Shreeky's hate."

Brave Heart countered though with "But didn't Swift Heart and Grumpy already talk? And he still didn't know anything?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "She talked with a broken heart not a caring, loving one."

Bright Heart nodded and said "That's true, but how do we mend a broken heart when the only one who can fix it is the one who broke it?"

Tenderheart thought but Brave Heart said "Do we let her know?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "No then the love will be fake and not sincere. If it's not sincere it won't work."

Bright Heart then said "Well, why don't we try and make her repair her own heart?"

Tenderheart looked at him and said "And how do you propose we do that?"

Bright Heart thought and said "I don't know."

Brave Heart shrugged and said "Me neither, I mean we could always try to cheer her up but I don't know how."

Tenderheart thought on it and said "What about Care-a-lot's birthday?"

Brave Heart looked at him and said "What about it Tenderheart?"

Tenderheart sighed and said "Well, if I've learned one thing it's that if we want to cheer everyone up we need an extrapolating party so why not target it toward Swift Heart?"

Brave Heart nodded and said "Yeah, but only Grumpy really knew what she truly loved."

Yawning he said "I say it's time we all got some rest though."

Tenderheart yawned too and said "Agreed." And they all went off home...

* * *

A few hours later...

Swift Heart was still sleeping when she started to have a nice warming dream. She and Grumpy were on the beach running with no shoes on while she held his hand as he seemed to have a smile on his face.

When suddenly a dark sky moved in and Swift Heart held on to Grumpy but suddenly the Earth below them cracked open and Grumpy fell into the crevice, Swift Heart jumped awake. "Just a nightmare."

And she rubbed her eyes and looked at the empty spot right next to her and sighed. She then got out of bed and went to her kitchens and checked the time. She moaned "Three A.M."

She then poured a glass of water and took a large gulp before setting the cup down and she said "I wonder if we got any peanut butter."

And she checked a cabinet and said "Oh yeah!" And grabbed a jar of smooth peanut butter.

She didn't know why she was craving it right now but she just grabbed some and started eating it.

She looked at a photo of her and Grumpy. They had taken this one on their honeymoon.

They were both smiling, that had been the best day of the whole vacation. She sighed and looked out her window and began to sing a song to herself.

"I don't know, where you're going or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door. For one more chance to hold you close I don't know, where you're going, just get yourself back home"

At his house Grumpy couldn't sleep either and found himself staring into the sky and got the sudden urge to sing as well.

"We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions, so I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing, and sometimes it gets downright cruddy in fact, when you call and I don't even know what city I'm at, or what day of the week in the middle of the month In a year I don't recall, It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke I told you I wouldn't be long, That was last November, now December's almost gone I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong."

Swift Heart looked at the moon before singing a little louder and bringing her ring to her chest.

"I don't knoooow, where you're going or when you're coming hoooome, I left the keys under the mat to our front dooooor, for one more chance to hold you close I don't know, where you're going, just get yourself back home

Grumpy also looked at the moon and sang.

"No one hold me down like you do sweetheart You keep doing that, I keep doing this We'll be alright in the end trust that we put the us in trust, baby Aww, let's go."

Swift Heart: "I don't care what you're after As long as I'm the one, no I don't care why you're leaving You'll miss me when you're gone! I don't know, where you're going, or when you're coming hoooome, I left the keys under the mat to our front door, for one more chance to hold you close I don't knooooow, where you're going Just get yourself back home."

Swift Heart sighed and took a deep breath to regain herself.

Once she did she walked away from the window put the peanut butter away and went back to bed...

* * *

The next day...

Grumpy had woken up early or more likely never went to sleep, but he got dressed in his cowboy stereotype outfit, with his overalls and plaid shirt, and went outside.

He spotted Bob reigning in a few cattle into the pen and Grumpy said "Hey Bob!"

Bob waved with his hat and said "Well, howdy! There yeah go, keep'em fed and well nurtured and then I'll pick them up in a few days."

Grumpy nodded and said "Sounds fine."

Bob turned to leave and said "You know there's gonna be a little party in town later everyone is coming around. You should join us."

Grumpy shrugged it might be fun. "Alright I'll be there, what time."

Bob checked his watch and said "Around three till, oh who knows we love long parties."

Grumpy nodded and said "Alright. See yeah later Bob." And Bob hopped in his car and drove off.

Grumpy looked at his new cattle. He knew that they were probably being raised to be slaughtered but he wanted to give them the most before that ever happened.

He hopped off his fence and grabbed some feed that Bob had also brought and gave it to his cattle, after a few tries.

He checked the time and realized it was about eleven he grabbed a small water and sat on his porch to watch his cattle.

After a few moments he sighed and got up and went into his barn and grabbed a small hoe and walking out to a small patch of dirt and struck the ground. He was going to make a garden so that he had something to do.

As he moved away the soil he started to think about that rabbit...what was her name...Swift Heart? He wasn't sure why but she was stuck on his mind, he looked at the ring on his finger, why couldn't he have just thrown the darn thing? He sighed and continued to clear away the dirt when he started to hum a small beat.

It wasn't long before he had small rows and he went back into his barn and found some fence, he was skeptical as to why there was so much in this barn, but he let it go. It was probably that Bob character he was something, normally Grumpy wouldn't mind but he was very suspicious about him something just rubbed him the wrong way.

He set up the fence nearly as quickly and then grabbed a few seeds of various kinds and put them in at random points before watering them. He sighed and went back to his porch and checked the time, noon. He sighed and tried to think of something else to do...

* * *

Wish Bear had been woken up early by Dreams Bear who was rather excited to go outside that day.

After she got up she gave him breakfast got dressed and dropped him off at Grams before heading to her tower and watching over Earth to see if anyone needed caring.

Surprisingly despite recent events in Care-a-lot Earth couldn't have been happier she looked through the Star-O-Scope and at first didn't see anything but suddenly she spotted a little girl walking with some book suddenly is stopped by a little boy on a bike who grabbed her book and then ran off.

She shouted "Hey!"

Wish Bear bit her thumb and said "Oh dear."

And she went over to her radio only to find that it wasn't working she hit it but nothing, she groaned before jumping into her cloud car and driving off to find someone. Even a few minutes later she didn't find anyone. She shook her head before she spotted Swift Heart.

She bit her lip and said "It's worth a try."

And she landed her cloud car quickly before shouting "Swift Heart!"

And started running but soon she tripped over a small cloud and said "Oof!"

Swift Heart ran over and said "Wish bear you okay?"

Wish bear nodded and said "Yeah, yeah I'm okay, but I need a favor."

Swift Heart looked at her and said "What do you need?"

Wish bear then said "There's a little girl on Earth and the radio is busted again could you handle it?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "I could try."

And she then conjured up a cloud car and hopped in before saying "I'll see what I can do." And she then drove off.

Wish Bear quickly hopped in her own cloud car and drove back to the tower and looked through the Star-O-Scope to see if the girl was still there. Fortunately she was she looked around for Swift Heart who was closing in and Wish Bear went to check her radio to see what the problem was but as soon as she turned it on it immediately started working and Wish Bear said "What?"

But she shrugged and said "Hello? Is anyone available?"

Brave Heart radioed in and said "Rrright and ready Wish bear."

Wish bear looked through the Star-O-Scope and saw that Swift Heart was already talking to the girl and she seemed to be smiling and Wish bear said "Never mind Brave Heart, false alarm."

Brave Heart radioed back and said "Alright, just call if you need something."

Wish bear smiled and then radioed Tenderheart "Come in Tenderheart."

Tenderheart radioed back and said "Yeah?"

Wish bear sighed and said "I need a favor..."

* * *

Dreams Bear, Hugs, and Tugs had all decided to try and find something to play but we're stuck. Somehow they had found their way to Proud Heart and Loyal's backyard and we're trying to come up with ideas.

They had already done a fair share of hide and seek, leap frog, and a whole bunch of other games. But now there was nothing left to do. They all sat around and sighed before Tugs said "So, what do you guys wanna do?"

Hugs and Dreams Bear shrugged and Hugs said "I don't know Tugs, I mean we could always try and find someone else to play a game with us?"

Tugs shrugged and said "Nah. Let's face it we're bored."

Dreams Bear sighed then said "I know, why not play capture the flag?"

Tugs and Hugs shrugged and said "Okay, but what do we use for flags?" Dreams Bear thought and looked around.

When he spotted some flowers and said "Hey! Why not these?"

Hugs shook her head and said "Oh no Dreams bear!"

Tugs grabbed his arm and said "Stop!"

Dreams Bear turned around and said "Why?"

Tugs sighed and said "Those are Proud Heart's flowers, and she doesn't let anyone touch them, ever!"

Dreams Bear looked at and said "Who's gonna know?"

Hugs crossed her arms and said "Proud Heart will she has the eyes of a hawk!" And she started looking around in a mocking fashion.

Dreams Bear looked and said "Oh come on, she can't be that serious can she?"

Tugs shook his head and said "Its not seriousness Dreams Bear its pride. Proud Heart is very proud of her garden and doesn't want anyone to mess with it or she get really mad."

Hugs stopped looking around and said "Yeah, she might tell Grams, and then we might get into real trouble."

Dreams Bear thought for a moment and said "Well, what else can we use?"

Hugs and Tugs thought and then shrugged and Dreams bear said "Come on! It's just three I'm sure she'll barely notice."

Tugs and Hugs made eye contact but just shrugged and said "Okay, it's worth a shot."

Dreams Bear nodded and picked three flowers from the center. When suddenly they heard humming noises and saw Proud Heart rubbing her belly, actually walking their way!

Dreams Bear looked at them and said "Hide!"

And the three ducked behind a bush as Proud Heart began to check on her flowers. Dreams Bear watched as Proud Heart had a smile on her face when suddenly her smile faded and she said "Oh no! My flowers!"

And she began to look at the spot where her flower had been pulled away.

She started to nurse the soil back but she noticed little paw prints and turned around and said "Alright. Who's out there and who ruined my purrrfect little garden?"

All three cubs remained silent as Proud Heart looked around.

She then shook her head and went back to her flowers long enough for Dreams, Hugs, and Tugs to slip away...

* * *

Song: Get your a** back home by Gym Class Hereos, I did change the lyrics to make it cleaner and I did remove a section of the song.


	18. Swift heart and Grumpy

Swift Heart hadn't really wanted to leave her house, but maybe a little work would take her mind off Grumpy. She wound up getting the book back and talking to the girl and settle the dispute.

The boy had left but the little girl was every grateful and said "Oh thanks again! This is my favorite book. Is there any way I can repay you?"

Swift Heart shook her head and said "Not necessarily, all in days work."

The little girl smiled but then said "I have an idea! The town's having a party later and I would be so delighted if you could come!"

Swift Heart grabbed her hand and said "Oh, no, well I mean, I don't know."

The girl begged and said "Oh please."

Swift Heart twisted her ring and said "Well, I mean I just kinda lost my husband, not like he died he's just...gone."

The girl smiled desperately and said "Well, rumor has it there's a new guy in town and everyone excited to meet him. I hear he's supposed to be cute."

Swift Heart looked at her wedding ring and said "Okay, why not? I could use a night out anyways."

The girl clapped her hands and said "Fantastic! Okay so basically it's like a masquerade ball sort of deal, except after you find someone to dance with you reveal yourself at the end of the whole thing."

Swift Heart shrugged and said "Sounds fun."

The girl laughed and said "Its starts around three, meet right back here around two forty-five, but don't bring any friends. It's really kinda meant to be a local thing but I highly doubt anyone would care if just one outsider where there. But they might go a little head crazy of there was large group of them. Catch my drift?"

Swift Heart looked at her and said "This new guy, is he a human?"

The girl shrugged and said "I don't know, nobody but the mayor and his brother really do."

Swift Heart was about ask more questions but said "Well, that's reassuring. But it does sounds like fun."

The girl laughed and said "See you there then?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "I suppose." And the she turned and hopped back into the cloud car.

It didn't take her long to return home, and she tried to find a nice dress and wound up sticking on a simple one with the color green, not the prettiest but she was going to cheer up rather than meet someone, besides who'd hit on her?

She checked the time and saw it was around two so she went and took a quick shower and put on some make up and her dress and checked the time two thirty she picked up a book and began to read a page. It wasn't long till she had to leave so she put the book away and hopped in her cloud car and Drove down to Earth where she met the girl and the girl said "Here, I got you a mask."

Swift Heart looked at it and said "Thanks, where are we going?" The girl nodded and grabbed her arm...

* * *

Grumpy had spent his time working on various things but always checking on the time. Soon as he worked he felt like it was almost time to go. He looked at his watch and then said "Well, I'd better get ready." And he went inside and took a brief shower.

Before he quickly began to put on his outfit when he heard Bob walk in.

Grumpy peeked out from around the corner and said "Just a minute!"

Before he threw in his belt and walked do it to see Bob holding two masks. Grumpy got a look and said "What are those for?"

Bob laughed and said "Hahaha, these are what we do in this town, when we throw parties we wear masks. Adds more mystery."

Grumpy shrugged and caught his mask as Bob threw it to him and Grumpy said "Is that party starting soon?"

Bob grabbed his arm and said "Oh yeah." And the two quickly left to the party.

Once at the building Grumpy saw how festive these people were and he started to feel a little down.

Bob smacked his shoulder and said "Well come on! This'll be fun! Enjoy yourself."

Grumpy shrugged and walked in. Once inside he heard music blast in and he saw a small dance floor. There a few people were dancing, he sighed and walked over to a wall and put on his mask and waited. However he looked up and saw a girl and... He didn't know but she caught his eye.

He lifted up his mask and said silently "I don't know how, but I think I know her."

The girl ran off and her friend just leaned against the wall on the other side of the building. Grumpy went to go talk to her.

He stood up when suddenly Bob announced and said "Allllll right everybody on the dance floor it's party time!"

Grumpy looked around when suddenly someone pushed him over the balcony, as did some on on the other side. He landed on his head in hay and said "Oh why do these things he always happen to me?"

He got up and dusted himself off. Suddenly a song started playing.

"I know  
I never make this easy.  
It's easier to disappear."

Grumpy suddenly felt someone push him in and he looked around and spotted the girl and she spotted him. He was about to make his way across when he notice that the girls were on one side and the guys on the other.

"You said,  
Give me some,  
A thing that I can go on.  
Together, yeah anywhere but here.

Sing it back.  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh  
Hey yeah  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh"

Suddenly all the guys gripped their belts and side stepped over to the girls who spun around toward them. Grumpy followed along as did this girl.

"And I'm begging you,  
Bring me back to life,  
I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.  
It's too late to go,  
Already taken me forever just to try to know.  
One for the money, two for the show,  
Three to get ready, and four to go.  
For the life of me,  
I don't know why it took me so long to see."

Somehow the two collided but Grumpy just tipped this girl before spinning her around and the two danced while holding hands.

"I just  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?"

Grumpy spun her around and she grabbed another man's hand as he took a different girl but the two never broke eye contact.

"Sunshine  
Blinds you if you stare but,  
Now I see, yeah (crystal), crystal clear.  
So here I am,  
You can take or leave me.  
But I won't ever be anywhere but here."

Again they switched and Grumpy got the girl back. He spun her around before lifting her up as the song continued.

"Sing it back.  
Oh-oh, (yeah) Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh  
Sing it back to me.  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh

And I'm begging you,  
Bring me back to life,  
I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.  
It's too late to go,  
Already taken me forever just to try to know.  
One for the money, two for the show,  
Three to get ready, and four to go.  
For the life of me,  
I don't know why it took me so long to see."

Grumpy suddenly got the hang of it and began to dance by swinging his hips to the side while snapping his fingers. He even sang along a little.

"I just  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?

Oh, na na na,  
Stutter.  
Oh, na na na,  
Did I?  
Oh, na na na, (Yeah)  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di-did I?  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di-did I?  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di-  
Oh, na na na,  
Di-di-di-di-did I?"

He the grabbed the girl by the hand and spun her before laying her in his arms and tipping her down before bringing her back up.

"Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh  
And you been singing,  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Hey,

Bring me back to life,  
I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.  
It's too late to go,  
Already taken me forever just to try to know.  
One for the money, two for the show,  
Three to get ready, and four to go.  
For the life of me,  
I don't know why it took me so long to see."

As the last part of the song came up he whispered to her "Your dancing is beautiful."

She giggled and said "As is yours." He could have sworn he recognized that voice.

"I just  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?"

When the song ended everyone cheered...

* * *

Swift Heart hadn't the slightest clue who this man was. She also thought she recognized his voice but couldn't place it. She smiled behind her mask as she held his hand she was about to say something when the next song started to play. This guy knew the lyrics and started to sing

"Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,  
You and I might not be the best thing,  
Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,  
But I still want you, want you,  
Don't mean to taunt you, If you leave now,  
I'll come back and haunt you,  
You'll remember, return to sender now, now"

Swift Heart did a little spin as the two continued to dance.

"Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,

The men went back to the other side of the barn and then walked back while snapping their fingers as the next lyrics came up.

"Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it.

I've been stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
One more last try,  
I'ma get the ending right,  
You can't stop this, and I must insist,  
That you haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,  
Stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
No more last place,  
You better get your story straight,  
You can't stop this, and I must insist,  
That you haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,"

The man spun her around and she swung her hips to the side before she let him spin her again. They two they faced each other and swayed side to side.

"I still need you, need you, don't mean to tease you,  
If you want me, I'll come back and meet you,  
Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it,  
You, you want it,

Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,  
Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it."

She was actually smiling as they danced, something about this guy made her feel safe.

"We've been stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
One more last try,  
I'ma get the ending right,  
You can't stop this, and I must insist,  
That you haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,  
Stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
No more last place,  
You better get your story straight,  
You can't stop this, and I must insist,  
That you haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,

Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?  
(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)  
Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?  
(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)

Ah!

Stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
One more last try,  
I'ma get the ending,  
You can't stop this, and I must insist  
(testing, testing)  
You haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,  
Stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
No more last place,  
You better get your story straight,  
You can't stop this,  
(don't you need it, don't you want this at all)  
And I must insist,  
That you haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,

Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,  
You and I might just be the best thing."

As they stopped they did a final spin and Swift Heart smiled. Another random man came on the speaker and said "Alright, everyone enjoy the festival. Party till you drop!" And everyone began to disperse as another song played.

Swift Heart turned to the man who stretched his hand out and she took it and the two began to make their way around the tents and festivities...

* * *

The two didn't realize who they were with despite the fact that Grumpy and Swift Heart were the only two nonhumans there. They never took off their masks however, Grumpy never let go of her hand as they bought some food before playing some games. Swift Heart couldn't help but feel so connected to him but she couldn't place her finger on it. As they walked around they spotted a tunnel of love and Grumpy asked "You want to...ah..."

Swift heart blushed under her mask and the said "Sounds...fun." And the two hopped into small boat and began making their way through.

She rested her head on his arm. She looked down at her hand and saw her wedding ring again. She sighed and sat straight up. Grumpy looked at her and said "Something wrong?"

Swift Heart sighed and said "No, no, just... I want to see your face."

Grumpy gulped but said "I want to see yours too."

Swift Heart took a deep breath and said "On three?"

Grumpy nodded and said "On three."

And they both counted down. "One, two...three!"

When suddenly the tunnel went dark and Grumpy lost his balance and accidentally fell out of the boat. When the light came back on Swift Heart opened her eyes to see that he was gone, she looked around frantically but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and sat down and said "Oh, I'd better get back to Care-a-lot anyways."

As the boat landed she slipped back on her mask before conjuring her cloud car and driving back to Care-a-lot.

Grumpy popped his head out of the water and spat out a mouth full.

He shook his head and said "Oh, these things always happen to me."

And he climbed out of the water and looked around for the woman but she was gone. He shook his head and said "Well, I'd better go change."

And he made his way out of the party...

* * *

Marianas Trench:Stutter, and You Haven't Had Enough


	19. Symbol

Dreams Bear, Hugs, and Tugs were playing their little capture the flag game quite a ways away from Proud Heart's garden.

Dreams Bear felt extreme remorse, but what could he do? Proud Heart would be furious and Wish Bear might even get mad at him.

He even dragged Hugs and Tugs into this. He managed to grab Tugs flower and was running back to his flag while Tugs was hot on his trail. He jumped to try and cross the line but Tugs had managed to tag his foot and Dreams Bear got up and said "Alright, here's your flag." And he tossed Tugs his flower back.

Just then though Hugs ran in between the two and grabbed Tugs flower before running behind Dreams Bear and grabbing his flower. The two set after her but she was faster than they gave her credit for and she soon was over to her flower and said "I win! I win!"

Tugs and Dreams Bear both groaned and said "Whatever."

Hugs started doing a little victory dance and the two rolled their eyes when suddenly they heard someone cough, and it was a voice they recognized. Dreams Bear look at Tugs who gulped and turned around to see Proud Heart standing there tapping her foot and saying "So, it was you three who disturbed my garden."

Hugs hid behind the two boys and Dreams Bear began to explain, sort of "A..a.a.a.a..."

Proud Heart smiled and said "What's the matter cat got your tongue?"

Dreams Bear's mouth shut and Tugs tried to say something "Ahhh."

Proud Heart looked at him and he too closed his mouth and Proud Heart said "Well, I suppose if you won't tell me I could always call Grams to get an answer."

All three cubs grabbed hold of her feet and exclaimed "No!"

Dreams Bear looked at her and said "It was me!"

Proud Heart raised an eyebrow and said "Oh?"

Dreams Bear nodded and said "I'm sowy."

Proud Heart's motherly instincts kicked in and she said "Well, I suppose I could look the other way, but only if you promise me you'll never do this again."

Dreams Bear nodded up and down so fast Proud Heart almost thought his head was gonna fall off and she said "Now, continue with your game. But next time just ask, you'd be surprised at what someone will let you do even if it's something personal to them."

All three nodded and Proud Heart walked away placing a hand on her belly. Hugs, Tugs, and Dreams Bear all looked at each other and Tugs said "Thanks for protecting us Dreams Bear."

Dreams Bear waved his hands and said "It was mostly my fault anyway."

Hugs gave him a hug and said "Oh, you're so brave."

Tugs felt his jealousy grow again but he held his tongue.

Dreams Bear dusted himself off and said "Let's go continue our game!" And the three cubs ran off...

* * *

Tenderheart had met up with Wish Bear who said to him "Ah Tenderheart, you're here! Listen, I hate to be a bother but can you maybe come to the radio tower so we can talk about give Dreams Bear his tummy symbol today?"

Tenderheart nodded and said "Of course Wish, whatever you need."

Wish Bear clapped her hands and said "Oh thanks a million."

Tenderheart waved his hand and said "Not a problem. Anything else?"

Wish Bear shook her head and said "Nah, say have you seen Proud Heart lately?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "No, she's probably not feeling well I'm sure we'll see her around soon though."

Wish Bear nodded and Tenderheart drove off.

She sighed and looked through her Star-O-Scope but sighed "Nothing."

She leaned back and opened a soda she had kept nearby and took a sip.

As she waited she suddenly heard the door opened and turned to see Funshine who said "Hi yeah Wish Bear!"

Wish Bear waved and said "Hi, what's up?"

Funshine stretched and said "Nothing, I'm just bored out of my skull!"

Wish Bear laughed and said "Not much excitement going on here."

Funshine sat down on a small stool and said "You know, we could always rotate shifts, that way it's a little more fun?"

Wish Bear shrugged and said "I suppose, so you get to look first then in a little while then I'll look?"

Funshine nodded and Wish Bear said "Alright."

Before she sat down while Funshine got up and looked through the Star-O-Scope. They shifted roles a few times before Funshine said "Well, this didn't help."

Wish Bear laughed and said "Its hard to have fun when no one is causing trouble on Earth."

Funshine sighed and said "So, how is little Dreams Bear?"

Wish Bear laughed and said "Well, he's better. Hopefully not getting into too much trouble right about now."

Funshine laughed and said "I didn't teach him any tricks."

Wish Bear rolled her eyes and said "Hmm, I tell yeah."

Before she peeked through the Star-O-Scope and Funshine said "Soo, got any big plans coming up?"

Wish Bear shook her head and said "Nothing too interesting, Dreams bear's getting his tummy symbol and that's about it."

Funshine chuckled and said "Right, well that's got to be interesting right I mean finally something non dangerous and or harmful but fun!"

Wish Bear rolled her eyes and said "Right, I wonder what's gonna be his symbol?"

Funshine shrugged and said "My guess? A mix between yours and Bedtime's."

Wish Bear laughed and said "Yeah, but I want I to be unique too like, with clouds and colors not just a simple copy and paste thing."

Funshine shrugged and said "Whatever it is I'm sure he'll love it."

And she switched spots with Wish Bear...

* * *

Tenderheart woke up that morning ready for action. Soon after leaving home however he got the call from Wish Bear.

He hopped in his cloud car and made his way to the Hall of Hearts, once there he went into their little radio tower and found Wish and Funshine talking. Tenderheart sighed and said "What's up?"

Wish Bear looked at him and smiled before saying "Tenderheart, thanks for coming. Um you know how Dreams Bear been living in Care-a-lot for a little while?"

Tenderheart nodded said "Yeah? What of it?"

Wish Bear looked at Funshine who said "Aaa, oh look a butterfly!"

Before she ran out of the radio tower. Wish Bear sighed and said "Basically I was wondering if you could give him his tummy symbol?"

Tenderheart was baffled, of course he would! Why was she asking like it was some sort of big deal? "Of course Wish Bear, why are you so nervous?"

Wish Bear started playing with her hands and said "Grams, thinks she may have found his mother, and I don't want to brand him."

Tenderheart nodded and said "Don't worry Wish Bear I'm sure he'll be okay, come on I can do it right now."

Wish Bear nodded and said "He should be with Hugs and Tugs playing off somewhere."

Tenderheart nodded and conjured up a cloud car before hopping in and saying "Onward?"

Wish Bear chuckled and hopped in. It wasn't long before they found the three cubs playing their game and Tenderheart landed the car and hopped out Wish bear also jumped out and called out "Dreams Bear!"

Dreams Bear stopped playing and turned and said "Mommy!" And ran over and gave Wish Bear a hug.

Wish Bear hugged him back and said "Hi buddy, how are you?"

Dreams Bear smiled and said "I'm okay, why are you here doe?"

Wish Bear looked at Tenderheart who nodded and she said "Well, I decided it was time you got your tummy symbol."

Hugs and Tugs looked at each other and started whispering Dreams Bear looked at her and said "Yeah!"

Tenderheart smiled and said "Alright Dreams Bear can close your eyes for me?"

Dreams Bear stood up and nodded before closing his eyes and Tenderheart's tummy symbol glowed and a heart shot out and circled around Dreams Bear's stomach giving him his symbol before returning to Tenderheart.

Tenderheart laughed and said "Okay, open your eyes."

Dreams Bear opened his eyes and looked at his belly before cheering at the picture of a heart with a thought bubble surrounding a star. Wish Bear smiled, it was perfect for him.

He gave Tenderheart a hug saying "Thank you!"

Causing him to blush a little and say "No problem, now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting I need to get to."

And he hopped back into his cloud car and said "You coming Wish Bear?"

Wish Bear nodded and said "Be right there."

She knelt down and Dreams Bear a kiss on the cheek before running off saying "Behave!"

And she hopped back into the cloud car and Tenderheart drove off...

* * *

Brave Heart woke up bright and early that day and had been occupying himself with patrol when he remembered that Tenderheart, Bright Heart and him were supposed to meet at the Hall of Hearts he drove his cloud car back to Care-a-lot where he parked it outside before running inside. Once inside he found Bright Heart fiddling with his caring beeper, Bright Heart looked up and said "Ah, Brave Heart. I've been doing some calculations and I think I have a solution as to getting Grumpy's memory back without Cheer."

Brave Heart waved his hand and said "That's great Bright Heart but we gotta wait for Tenderheart first."

Just then Tenderheart said "We don't have to wait long."

Brave Heart turned and said "Alright what's your idea Bright Heart?"

Bright pressed a few buttons and said "According to my calculations all we have to do is get Swift Heart to talk to Grumpy, while looking him right in the eye."

Brave Heart shook his head and said "Didn't we already try that?"

Bright Heart shook his head and said "Sort of Brave Heart you see past time Swift Heart wasn't making eye contact with Grumpy therefore unable to break the spell, the only issue is we don't know where Grumpy is or what state of mind he's in."

Tenderheart shrugged and said "Well, we're not gonna find him sitting around here are we?"

And he got up and started leaving when Brave Heart said "Where are we going?"

Tenderheart chuckled and said "To find Grumpy, Bright Heart you go get Swift Heart while Brave Heart and I go."

Bright Heart nodded and left the Hall of Hearts. Brave Heart looked at Tenderheart and said "How are we gonna find Grumpy Tenderheart?"

Tenderheart opened the Hall of Hearts door and said "By looking through the Star-O-Scope."

Brave Heart nodded and said "I knew that." And the two of them left the Hall of Hearts.

It wasn't long for them to get to the tower and Wish Bear let them use the Star-O-Scope. As Tenderheart looked through Brave Heart impatiently was jumping up and down saying "You find him yet?"

Tenderheart turned to him and said "Be patient Brave Heart."

Brave Heart just growled and leaned back. Tenderheart turned the Star-O-Scope searching for Grumpy to no avail, when suddenly he spotted Grumpy walking down a dirt road dripping wet "Ah ha!"

Tenderheart exclaimed and said "There he is."

Brave Heart shot up and said "Let me see!"

And he pushed Tenderheart aside as he looked through and watched Grumpy walking while he whistled some tune.

Brave hear looked up and said "Let's go!"

Tenderheart however grabbed his tail and said "Hold it Brave Heart! We can't go without Swift Heart."

Brave Heart crossed his arms and said "Oh, but we might lose him!"

Wish Bear, who had walked over to the Star-O-Scope said "Oh, I don't think so Brave Heart."

Tenderheart walked over and watched as Grumpy went into his home and locked the door...

* * *

Bright Heart didn't need to go far to find Swift Heart, who was landing her cloud car as he walked by.

He went up to her and said "Hey! Swift Heart!"

Swift Heart turned and looked before she said "What is it Bright Heart?"

Bright Heart, out of breath said "We...think...we...found a...way to...get Grumpy...back."

Swift Heart felt her heart rise and sink almost instantly. "How so?"

Bright Heart exhaled and said "We need you to talk to him with a loving heart."

Swift Heart raised an eyebrow and said "What do you mean by that?"

Bright Heart stood straight up and said "Turns out only a loving heart can reverse Shreeky's spell and well, since you two are married."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Okay, but where is he?"

Bright Heart thought about it and said "Well, to be perfectly honest I don't know, but I'm sure that Tenderheart and Brave Heart have found him by now!"

Swift Heart sighed and said "I don't know." And she began to walk away.

Bright Heart felt bad and jogged beside her and said "Aww come on Swift Heart, don't you want to try?"

Swift Heart put a hand on her stomach and said "Alright, let's give it a shot."

Bright Heart clapped his hands and said "That's the spirit let's go, Tenderheart and Brave Heart will be waiting!" And he took her hand and the two began running towards the Hall of Hearts.

It took them a little while to get there, but before they entered Brave Heart called "Hey! Up here!"

And they looked up to see him waving out of the tower when he leaned in too far and started falling out "Woah, woah, Woah!"

And he fell out of the tower into a small patch of clouds and he said "Well, that was an adventure."

Once his head stopped spinning Brave Heart said "Ah, Swift Heart your here!"

Swift Heart rolled her eyes and said "And your down here."

Brave Heart stood up and said "Yeah, anyways we found Grumpy!"

Swift Heart nodded and said "Well, where is he?"

Brave Heart was rubbing his head and he said "We don't know what it's called but it's hard to miss. Come on!"

And he waved them along as they re-entered the Star-O-Scope tower. Tenderheart was talking to Wish bear when they walked back in and he said "Ah Swift Heart! How are you?"

Swift Heart waved and said "I'm okay, but I'll be better if Grumpy comes back home."

Tenderheart nodded and said "Well, then let's go."

And they all left the tower and they all hopped into one cloud car...


	20. Remember?

After Dreams Bear got his new tummy symbol Hugs and Tugs were showing him some tricks he could do.

He was completely fascinated with the whole concept "Okay Dreams Bear, just focus on me and Hugs."

Tugs said as he began to stare at the small target they had made. "Yeah! Just focus and squeeze."

Hugs said as she closed her eyes and shot a stare at the target almost missing it.

Dreams Bear nodded and said "Let me try."

And they stepped aside and Dreams Bear stood straight up and closed his eyes before his tummy symbol started to glow and shot a beam of light at the target, hitting a bulls-eye.

Hugs cheered and said "Wow! Nice shot." And gave Dream Bear a hug.

Tugs jaw fell open when Dreams Bear got a bulls-eye! and he said "I could do that."

Hugs let go of Dream Bear and said "Really Tugs?"

Tugs folded his arms and said "Yeah Hugs, watch."

He turned and closed his eyes and thought nice thoughts before staring, unfortunately for Tugs he missed and his stare hit a branch, bounced off another shot behind him before hitting him in the bottom. "Yyooow!" He yelled as he jumped up.

Hugs got a looked of concern and said "Oh my goodness are you okay Tugs?"

Tugs was rubbing his backside and said "I'm okay Hugs." But inside his pride was hurt, Dreams Bear had out stared him!

Dreams Bear looked at him and said "Are you sure?"

Tugs lip shivered but he said "Yup! Come on let's go play." And he turned and wiped away a small tear that escaped his eye.

Dream Bear looked at Hugs who shrugged and he asked "What are we gonna play?"

Tugs thought and said "How about follow the leader?"

Hugs nodded and said "Yeah!"

Tugs nodded but was caught off guard when Hugs asked "Dreams Bear do you wanna be the leader?"

Dreams Bear shrugged and said "Sure, of that's okay."

Tugs' jealousy grew and he said "I wanna be the leader!"

Hugs looked at him and said "Well, Dreams Bear is gonna be the leader."

Tugs had had it and said "It was my idea!"

Hugs put her hands on her hips and said "So!?"

Tugs said "So, I decide who gets to be leader!"

Hugs yelled "Do not!"

Tugs yelled back "Do too!" And they began to go back and forth.

Dreams Bear took a step back and said "Guys? Hugs?"

But they just kept arguing and Dreams Bear said "Come on you guys."

But yet again they ignored him and kept arguing finally Dreams Bear said "Hugs, Tugs stop!"

Tugs turned to him and said "Stay out of this Dreams Bear!"

Hugs poked Tugs chest and said "You can't talk to him like that!"

Tugs turned to her and said "Stop defending him!"

Dreams Bear tried to intervene and said "Guys please."

Tugs however just got louder and shouted "I said stay out of this Dreams Bear!"...

* * *

Wish Bear was finishing up her star-o-scope duty, as she watched Earth she checked the time and said "I should go get Dreams Bear." And she left the tower and hopped into her cloud car.

It may had been only a few minutes but to her to felt like hours since she had seen him, so she was quite surprised to find him and Tugs yelling at each other.

She jumped out of her car and broke them up and said "Why are you two fighting?"

Dream Bear pointed to Tugs and said "He was being mean to Hugs!"

Tugs pointed at Dreams Bear and said "Well, he was showing off!"

Dreams Bear yelled "Was not!"

Tugs yelled back "Was too!"

And the two started to go back and forth but Wish Bear said "Stop it you two." And they both crossed their arms and turned their backs on each other.

Wish bear sighed and said "Come on you two this is silly."

Tugs and Dreams Bear both sighed and turned back to Wish Bear, but still didn't look at each other Wish Bear said "Tugs, why do you think that Dreams Bear is showing off?"

Tugs groaned and said "Because he just got his tummy symbol and he acted like he was the bestest."

Dreams Bear turned to him and said "Did not!"

Tugs turned to Dreams Bear and said "Did too!"

Wish bear then said "Dreams Bear where you showing off."

Dreams bear shook his head and said "No mommy, I just hit a bulls-eye and Tugs missed."

Tugs stuck his tongue out at Dreams Bear and Dreams Bear returned it. Wish Bear rolled her eyes and said "Knock it off you two, and Tugs are you just angry that Dreams Bear hit a bulls-eye and you didn't?"

Tugs mumbled something and Wish Bear said "What?"

Tugs sighed loudly and said "Yes."

Wish Bear nodded and said "Dreams Bear were you trying to make Tugs feel bad?"

Dreams Bear shook his head and said "No!"

Tugs, now realizing his own arrogance, said "I'm sorry Dreams Bear, I lost my head."

Dreams Bear rubbed the back of his head and said "Yeah, I suppose I did too."

Tugs stuck out his hand and said "Friends?"

Dreams Bear shook his hand and said "Friends."

Wish Bear smiled and said "That's better, come along Dreams Bear we gotta go home."

Dreams Bear nodded and held Wish Bear's hand as the two made their way back to the cloud car. Wish Bear helped him up and into the car before saying "Come on Hugs and Tugs, I'll take you back to Grams."

Both Hugs and Tugs hopped into the cloud car and Wish Bear drove away.

After dropping off Hugs and Tugs she drove them home and said "Now, what would you like for dinner?"

Dreams Bear thought and said "Can we have Mac and Cheese?"

Wish Bear laughed and said "Why not?"

And Dreams Bear cheered as they walked into the house...

* * *

Grumpy was in his home putting on a new shirt when he heard a knock on his door. He opened his door to see Brave Heart and Tenderheart standing there and he said "You again? What do you want?"

Tenderheart put his hands up and said "Look Grumpy, we just want to talk."

Grumpy crossed his arms and said "Well, I don't so get off my property."

Brave Heart crossed his arms as well and said "Not until you listen."

Grumpy sighed and said "Fine, what?" As he walked out and closed the door.

Tenderheart and Brave Heart made eye contact and Tenderheart nodded and said "Grumpy, we know you don't remember us nor do you care, but there is one person you haven't talked to that might help."

Grumpy rolled his eyes and said "Oh yeah? Who would that be?"

Tenderheart and Brave Heart stepped aside and Swift Heart looked at Grumpy and said "That be me."

Grumpy felt his stomach turn and he said "Who...?"

Swift Heart smiled and said "Swift Heart, your...um...wife." And she lifted up her hand to show her ring before putting it down and laughing.

Grumpy suddenly felt his hand go to the ring he had on and he said "I...ah..."

Swift Heart took a deep breath and said "Grumpy, please come home."

She felt her eyes start to water a little and Grumpy shook his head and said "No..."

He looked back at her and suddenly his eyes started to glow a little.

Swift Heart stepped forward and said "Please, I miss you."

And she leaned in and gave him a kiss and Grumpy's eyes expanded before dimming down to normal.

He returned her kiss before he said "Where? What? Why?"

Swift Heart looked at him and he said "Grumpy?"

He turned to her and said "Swift Heart? Where are we?"

Swift Heart put a hand on his cheek and said "You remember who I am?"

Grumpy held her hand and said "Of course I do. What's going on."

Swift Heart started laughing and said "It doesn't matter!"

And she gave him another kiss, he returned it before Tenderheart coughed and said "I hate to spoil the moment but ah, we should probably get back."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Agreed let's go."

And she and Grumpy held hands as they made their way back to their cloud car when Grumpy said "Wait a second."

And he turned back and ran over to the pen where the cattle was and he opened the gate and shouted for the cattle to go on.

Soon all the cattle ran out and Grumpy made his way back to the others as the sun set in the distance...

* * *

Shreeky was in her room still hugging her mirror when Beastly knocked and peeked his head in. "Sh...sh...Shreeky?"

Shreeky looked at him and said "What fur ball?"

Beastly laughed sarcastically and said "Um, do you remember that Care Bear we had serving us?"

Shreeky stood up and said "What about him?"

Beastly laughed sarcastically and said "Well, he, um might of got his memory back."

Shreeky wasn't amused and said "Well, another plan ruined!"

Beastly ducked expecting her to have a tantrum when she just sighed and said "Well, we best get back to training for that race."

Beastly fell to his knees and said "Please! Anything but that!"

Shreeky raised an eyebrow and said "Anything?"

Beastly gulped but nodded and Shreeky said "Well, there is one thing I've been meaning to try out."

Beastly looked at her and said "What is it?"

Shreeky smirked and said "I need a little piece of hair from each Care Bear for a marvelously nasty plan."

Beastly looked at her and said "Ohhh! Of course Shreeky!"

And he began to run off while saying "I'll be there and back in no time flat!" And he hopped on his flying bike and left for Care-a-lot.

Once Beastly made it to Care-a-lot he hopped off his bike. Beastly looked around before moving through some clouds when he spotted a whistle Harmony walking down a street.

Beastly pulled out some scissors and made his way up behind Harmony and clipped a few hairs off and into a bag.

Before diving back into a cloud when Harmony turned around. Harmony said "Huh? Must have been my imagination." And she kept whistling as she continued on her merry way.

Beastly poked his head out of the cloud and laughed before he continued to look for others. It didn't take him long to collect the hair from most of the other Bears and Cousins.

Beastly counted the out of bags he had and found out there was only two Bears and Cousins left, Proud Heart and True Heart.

Beastly had managed to catch Noble, and Loyal Heart off guard by themselves but these two were gonna be difficult. As he crawled toward Proud Heart, and Loyal's door he tried to think of a plan.

Then it hit him, he knocked on the door and ducked behind a door as Loyal opened it and looked around. Beastly managed to sneak in when Loyal stepped outside to see the fuss.

Beastly found Proud Heart watching T.V. he went up cut just a bit of her fur before jumping out a nearby window.

Proud Heart looked behind her but saw nobody she shrugged before returning to the T.V.

Beastly did the same over at True Heart's, and Noble's. Once he finished he made his way back to No Heart's castle as soon as he walked back into No Heart's thunder pit room he triumphantly said "I got it Shreeky!"

Shreeky turned and said "Took you long enough!"

And she swiped the bags Beastly was holding and said "Hmmm, with these bags my next scheme will be even more powerful and evil then all the others put together!"

And she started laughing...

* * *

_**The end for now...**_


End file.
